Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose - Partie 5
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Que se passe-t-il ? Le Titan Cronos a fui le Tartare, certainement dans le but de se venger de Zeus. Un mystérieux Chevalier d'Or, revêtu de l'Armure du Bélier, est arrivé blessé à Jamir ! Arès s'en prend à Kanon ! Quelque chose de terrible se prépare... Albafica et les Trois Juges arriveront-ils à aider les Dieux à repousser Cronos sans perdre l'un des leurs ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voici le début de la 5ème partie !**_

 _ **Attention, lecteur, si tu es tout nouveau, tout neuf, tu ne vas rien comprendre si tu n'as pas lu les parties précédetentes :) (bien entendu, elles sont aussi sur ce site)**_

* * *

 **Juillet**

 **Dimanche**

Les mains sur les hanches, Sarpédon observe la cellule vide. Les chaînes qui retenaient le Titan prisonnier pendouillent contre le mur, brisées.

 ** _Elles ne servaient pas à grand-chose de toute façon,_** souffle Hadès dans la tête du rouquin.

\- Depuis combien de temps programme-t-il son évasion, selon toi ?

 ** _Qui sait ? Enfermé, Père a eu tout le temps d'y penser._**

Le jeune Seigneur des Enfers soupire et quitte la cellule, avant de retourner devant les portes grandes ouvertes du Tartare, poste déserté par Arès. Cerbère couine, ses trois têtes couchées sur le sol, penaud d'avoir laissé le prisonnier s'enfuir. Sarpédon pose sa main, qui fait à peine la taille de l'une des truffes, sur le museau le plus proche et le lui tapote gentiment :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

Et c'est vrai. Percevant l'évasion, le gros chien des Enfers a accouru jusqu'ici pour retenir le fuyard. Malheureusement, Cronos a réussi à l'esquiver et l'a assommé pour avoir la paix. En arrivant, Sarpédon a trouvé le gardien canin inconscient devant le Tartare grand ouvert.

Pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en veut pas, le rouquin lévite jusqu'au dos de Cerbère et s'installe sur le poil chaud :

\- Amène-moi au niveau d'Elysion.

Immédiatement, le chien à trois têtes se redresse sur ses pattes, les oreilles bien droites, et se met en route, fier de promener son Maître.

 ** _Zeus est diminué,_** souffle Hadès. ** _Si Père l'attaque, je doute qu'il s'en sorte cette fois._**

\- Je sais. Il faut trouver un moyen de lui donner de l'Energie s'il en a besoin.

 ** _Et retrouver Arès et le Dragon des Mers._**

\- Tu te soucies de Kanon ? Voilà qui m'étonne de toi.

Le rouquin devine le sourire d'Hadès.

 ** _Ce gosse a réussi à contrôler Poséidon et, avec lui, a failli détruire le monde. Ça mérite des applaudissements._**

\- J'ai d'ailleurs perçu la téléportation de Poséidon sur l'Olympe, avec Albafica. Zeus doit être au courant, à l'heure qu'il est.

 ** _Sûrement. Il faut les rejoindre et décider de la suite._**

\- C'est ce que je compte faire. A ton avis, où est Cronos à présent ?

 ** _Va savoir. Père sait circuler entre les dimensions, il a dû trouver refuge dans l'une d'entre elles._**

Sarpédon caresse machinalement les poils chauds de Cerbère sous ses doigts, conscient du non-dit qu'il partage avec son Oncle des Enfers. Il se sent en partie responsable de l'enlèvement de Kanon et de l'évasion du Titan. Ces dernières semaines, il a relâché sa vigilance pour s'amuser avec Aiacos. Et Hadès, tout aussi curieux de voir le monde à travers ses yeux, ne l'en a pas empêché. A présent, ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de réparer cette erreur d'inattention, en espérant que les conséquences ne seront pas trop importantes.

* * *

Les sourcils froncés, le regard rivé au sol, Rhadamanthe ne cesse de faire les cent pas dans le salon de la Villa. De temps à autre, malgré l'absence de vibreur et de sonnerie, il saisit le téléphone dans sa poche et contemple l'écran qui reste désespérément vide de nouvelles. Ce manque d'informations est à la fois source de frustration et de soulagement. Tant qu'il ne sait rien, il y a toujours l'espoir de retrouver Kanon… et s'il reçoit des nouvelles, elles pourraient être mauvaises…

Pour la douzième fois, le Spectre d'Hadès consulte son portable, constate encore une fois qu'il n'a ni sms, ni appel manqué, et le remet dans sa poche. En soupirant, il tourne la tête vers Luco, au chevet d'Asmita toujours allongé dans le canapé. Le médecin veille sur le Chevalier inconscient à qui il a pu donner les soins nécessaires. Les jours du Guerrier Aveugle ne sont, à priori, plus en danger. Toutefois, Luco préfère rester jusqu'à son réveil, par mesure de sécurité. Son patient s'est frotté à un être profondément dangereux et il n'a pas hésité à faire savoir à Rhadamanthe que sa survie tient à une chance inouïe, pour ne pas dire à une chance quasi miraculeuse.

 _Le Guerrier d'Athéna est donc hors de danger, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Qu'en est-il du cas de Kanon ?_

Rhadamanthe reprend ses cent pas en se massant le front, soucieux.

 _Arès. J'en suis sûr, c'est lui qui a été décrit par Albafica._

Le Spectre serre rageusement les dents en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où il a invoqué le Dieu de la Guerre, le priant de l'aider à sortir victorieux des batailles livrées au nom du Roi de Crète. Des prières entendues et exaucées quasiment à chaque fois. Il s'arrête pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais le paysage de l'Ile lui est invisible, ses pensées sont entièrement focalisées sur Arès et sur Kanon.

 _Où sont-ils ? Je ne sais même pas où chercher._

Extrêmement nerveux, le Juge se pince l'arrête du nez en soufflant un grand coup.

 _J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour protéger les miens. D'abord, j'ai guerroyé pour Minos, pour son pays et une fois en Enfer, le Seigneur Hadès et Dame Pandore nous ont réquisitionnés. Depuis, je me bats pour mon Maître et je protège, du mieux possible, Aiacos, Minos, Sarpédon… Ma famille et mes devoirs sont ce qu'il y a de plus important. Et il y a Kanon au milieu. Est-ce trop égoïste de vouloir le garder à mes côtés ?_

Ses doigts pianotent machinalement sur son téléphone et composent le numéro de Sarpédon qui sonne dans le vide.

 _Allez ! Avec toutes ses capacités, son Cosmos et celui de Maître Hadès, il doit bien pouvoir m'aider un minimum, me donner une piste à explorer ! Réponds !_

Trois fois, il appelle son plus jeune frère. Trois fois, il tombe sur le répondeur.

 _Merde !_

Dans un geste de rage, le Spectre jette son téléphone dans le fauteuil le plus proche, arrachant un sursaut de surprise à Luco de la Dryade. Ce dernier lance un regard inquiet en direction de son Supérieur, incapable de faire autre chose que de le regarder tourner en rond comme un Dragon en cage. Il ne peut pas aider son Maître, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

A ce même instant, le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge est animé d'un frémissement qui parcourt tout son être. Immédiatement, Luco baisse les yeux sur lui. Asmita grimace en portant une main à son front, cependant sa voix est ferme lorsqu'il prend la parole :

\- Kanon est en Enfer, Rhadamanthe…

Immédiatement, le Juge vient à son chevet, les mains tremblantes de nervosité :

\- Quoi ? Comment tu… ?

\- L'inconscience du corps n'est pas forcément celle de l'esprit, j'en ai profité pour le chercher.

Par réflexe, la Dryade ouvre la bouche avec pour objectif de faire remarquer que c'est dangereux et que ça aurait pu l'affaiblir, toutefois il préfère finalement la refermer sans rien dire. Sans son intervention, son Maître ne saurait toujours pas où chercher le Dragon des Mers.

Une certaine émotion de reconnaissance passe sur le visage habituellement fermé de Rhadamanthe :

\- Tu aurais dû te reposer mais…merci.

Ses doigts se crispent sur l'accoudoir, ses sourcils se froncent à nouveau :

\- A ma connaissance, Kanon ne maîtrise pas le Huitième Sens, s'inquiète-t-il. Le simple fait de rester trop longtemps en Enfer pourrait le tuer !

Le Guerrier d'Athéna acquiesce :

\- Derrière la grande Cascade de Sang, il y a une cavité creusée dans la roche. Il est là-bas…

\- Merci !

Il récupère son téléphone et sort précipitamment du salon. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour enfiler son Surplis, le Chef des Armées compose le numéro de Saga. Il tombe directement sur le répondeur du Grand Pope et laisse un message :

\- Asmita a repris connaissance, il m'a indiqué où trouver Kanon. Je pars immédiatement le chercher.

Le Juge raccroche. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour revêtir son Armure Noire et se transposer aux Enfers.

Adossé contre le mur, dans le couloir devant la chambre entrouverte de Rhadamanthe, Aiacos soupire. Avec son ouïe fine, il a tout entendu de la conversation avec Asmita. Laisser partir son grand frère tout seul ne le rassure pas vraiment, surtout depuis qu'il sait qu'Arès est mêlé à cette histoire.

 _Prévenons Sarpy de ce qu'il se passe ici._

* * *

D'une main agacée, Saga repousse ses cheveux en arrière et les maintient, empêchant le vent de les lui rabattre sur la figure. Satisfait, il s'accroupit ensuite au bord de la Source Miraculeuse.

 _C'est donc ça…_

Il a entendu parler de cet endroit par Sage et Hakurei, néanmoins il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de venir le voir de ses propres yeux. Cette Source est précieuse, les aînés préfèrent la préserver et ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Située au sommet d'un ancien volcan éteint depuis des millénaires, la Source est un bassin naturel, creusé dans la roche et rempli d'eau. Celle-ci est d'une transparence sans égale, tant et si bien que l'on pourrait même croire qu'il n'y a rien si le vent n'était pas là pour rider sa surface. Cependant, un détail intrigue le Grand Pope tandis qu'il plisse les yeux en observant les alentours.

 _Comment se remplit le bassin ?_

Aucun filet d'eau ne coule pour l'alimenter et rien ne semble indiquer que l'approvisionnement se ferait sous la surface.

 _Soit je ne le vois pas, soit ne j'y connais rien, soit quelque chose m'échappe._

 _C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison que mes prédécesseurs évitaient d'en prélever, la quantité disponible est probablement limitée._

Du bout des doigts, Saga touche l'onde.

 _Ouh, c'est froid !_

Machinalement, il recule sa main et l'observe, constatant avec une certaine surprise qu'il ressent une légère impression de bien être là où sa peau est mouillée.

 _En tout cas, on dirait que ça marche._

Sans plus perdre de temps, le Grand Pope ramasse la bassine à côté de lui et la remplie jusqu'à la moitié en espérant que ce sera suffisant. Il ne lui faut ensuite que quelques minutes pour rebrousser chemin et rejoindre le portail dimensionnel laissé ouvert.

\- Et voilà !

\- Merci, c'est super ! s'exclame Shion toujours au chevet du mystérieux Chevalier.

Saga ferme le portail, puis dépose la bassine près de son camarade. Ce dernier s'empresse d'imbiber un linge avec l'eau apportée. Sentant son portable vibrer, le Grand Prêtre s'en saisit machinalement.

 _C'est Rhadamanthe ! Pourvu que…_

Fébrile, il se précipite sur la messagerie. Les quelques mots du Spectre le frustrent tout en le réjouissant. Il réécoute tout pour être sûr de ne rien avoir omis.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquiert prudemment le Chevalier du Bélier.

\- Asmita a repris connaissance.

\- Excellente nouvelle !

\- Et Rhadamanthe sait où est mon petit frère, il ne m'a pas dit où mais a précisé qu'il allait le chercher.

Shion cligne des yeux et s'efforce d'afficher un sourire rassurant adressé à son camarade dont le visage est chiffonné.

\- Ça va aller. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les Juges des Enfers, mais Rhadamanthe a l'air d'être le plus sérieux et le plus stable. Il fera certainement de son mieux pour récupérer Kanon.

Machinalement, Saga acquiesce sans l'écouter vraiment. Le message date d'une vingtaine de minutes, le Spectre a peut-être déjà trouvé son frère à présent.

 _Et pourquoi Arès ? Par Athéna, pourvu que cet idiot ne se soit pas amusé à provoquer le Dieu de la Guerre. Les autres disent que non, mais…_

\- Tu devrais retourner auprès d'Asmita en attendant, conseille Shion d'une voix douce. En plus, en étant à la Villa, tu auras les nouvelles beaucoup plus vite.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas t'en sortir, tout seul ? Veux-tu que je demande à Dokho de te rejoindre ?

\- Inutile de le déranger, sourit le Chevalier, il s'entraîne en Chine et il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour m'aider. Je peux me débrouiller, surtout que grâce à l'eau Miraculeuse, ça devrait être plus facile de soigner cet homme.

Le regard du Grand Pope tombe sur l'inconnu toujours inconscient.

\- Retourne près d'Asmita, répète encore son camarade. S'il y a du neuf, je te tiens immédiatement au courant.

Hésitant encore quelques instants, Saga finit par se ranger à son avis et prend congé, avant de repartir pour la maison d'Albafica et des Juges.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et un nouveau chapitre :)_

* * *

Conscient qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, Albafica examine les fleurs du jardin de Zeus et hume leurs parfums tout en écoutant distraitement les trois Divinités en train de converser. Sarpédon est arrivé il y a plusieurs minutes et a laissé Hadès se manifester plus concrètement, seuls les yeux verts étincelants trahissent la présence du rouquin avec le Seigneur des Enfers. Ce dernier a confirmé la fuite de Cronos et l'absence d'Arès. Tous trois sont furieux de constater la désertion du Dieu de la Guerre et plus inquiets encore vis-à-vis du Titan. Ils savent parfaitement que celui-ci peut arriver à n'importe quel moment : dans un mois ou dans trente secondes.

Les bras croisés, Hadès, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse, s'adresse à son plus jeune frère :

\- Sommes-nous prêts à le recevoir ? Après tout, tu l'as déjà vaincu autrefois.

Le Père des Dieux soupire en s'asseyant sur le bord du Bassin :

\- Certes, néanmoins aujourd'hui tout est différent. Je n'ai plus les forces d'antan, je suis affaibli.

\- Comme nous tous, acquiesce Poséidon. Cependant, avec les évènements de ces dernières semaines, les Hommes visitent à nouveau nos Temples et leurs offrandes, ajoutées à leurs prières, nous ont redonné considérablement de l'Energie.

Le Maître des Enfers acquiesce tandis que Zeus lève les yeux sur l'Empereur des Mers qui continue :

\- Etonnement, tu sembles ne pas avoir récupéré beaucoup de Dunamis… pourtant tes Temples sont les plus fréquentés.

Albafica délaisse les lys devant lui, curieux, en répétant :

\- Dunamis ? Qu'est-ce ?

A sa question, les trois Dieux tournent leur attention sur lui. Le jeune homme se sent rosir de gêne et se rabroue mentalement.

 _Ce ne sont pas tes potes, tu ne peux pas intervenir comme ça dans leur discussion…_

Un sourire indulgent se dessine sur le séduisant visage du Maître de l'Olympe tandis que le regard d'Hadès-Sarpédon étincèle d'amusement.

\- Le Dunamis est ce que l'on trouve au-dessus de ce que tu nommes « Cosmos », répond son père avec patience. Vous autres Chevaliers, Spectres et Marinas, vous n'utilisez qu'une partie de l'Energie. Il me semble que vous mentionnez environ sept sens, huit pour les Spectres.

Albafica hoche le menton. Le Seigneur des Enfers prend le relai des explications :

\- Les Dieux vous sont supérieurs, ils manipulent un peu plus d'Energie. On parlera de « neuvième sens », mais cela s'apparente toujours au Cosmos. Un Dunamis est encore plus puissant et n'a quasiment aucune limite.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, Apollon a un Cosmos, mais Oncle Zeus possède un Dunamis.

Le Père des Dieux hausse un sourcil en entendant l'appellation tandis qu'un sourire s'esquisse rapidement sur les lèvres d'Hadès.

\- Exactement, reprend Poséidon. Tous les trois, nous possédons un Dunamis. Il en est de même pour les Titans. Ce Dunamis permet d'instrumentaliser et de s'approprier les éléments de la nature.

\- D'accord… Merci pour les explications.

Son regard erre sur le jardin.

 _Nous n'allons pas beaucoup pouvoir aider si les trois armées n'ont qu'un simple Cosmos. Est-ce que nous allons devoir laisser mes oncles et mon père se débrouiller face à Cronos ? Eux-mêmes n'ont pas du tout l'air de se sentir prêts…_

Du coin de l'œil, il observe le frère de Minos.

 _Ça explique pourquoi on le trouvait si puissant. S'il cohabite avec Hadès, ça signifie qu'il possède ce fameux Dunamis._

 _Attends… ça ne colle pas ! Avant même de fusionner avec lui, il paraissait déjà avoir plus qu'un Cosmos « normal », alors que… ?_

Il frémit en stoppant net ses pensées. Le Seigneur du Monde Souterrain vient de tourner légèrement le visage dans sa direction, une expression indéfinissable sur la figure.

 _Est-ce qu'il m'a…entendu… ?_

Confus, Albafica rebaisse immédiatement le nez dans les lys blancs devant lui. Machinalement, il les hume.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Depuis tout à l'heure, il y a cette odeur subtile qui ne provient pas de ces fleurs…_

Intrigué, le jeune homme s'écarte de quelques pas et s'arrête devant un parterre de narcisses. Là encore, il prend le temps de les sentir et note que la même odeur à peine perceptible et empreinte d'amertume est également présente.

 _Etrange… le parfum est pourtant bien là, mais il y a ce je ne sais quoi en plus… Est-ce propre à la végétation qui pousse en ces lieux ?_

Juste en face des narcisses, Albafica reconnait avec un certain étonnement les roses qu'il a déposées au Temple et qui ont disparu de son panier ce matin-même ! Quelqu'un, Zeus lui-même certainement, les a replantées dans ce magnifique jardin.

 _Je me souviens parfaitement quelle est leur senteur, c'est l'occasion de vérifier si…_

Sans perdre une seconde, le fleuriste s'accroupit devant ses roses.

 _J'en suis certain, leur odeur est bien là et il y a encore l'autre au milieu. Est-ce normal ?_

Ses sourcils se froncent, il ferme les yeux en se concentrant et les hume encore.

 _Bizarre, la combinaison des deux parfums est curieusement familière… Où…_

Albafica rouvre brusquement les paupières, stupéfait, en faisant enfin le lien dans son esprit.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!_

\- Il y a un problème ? demande alors Hadès qui ne l'a pas quitté du regard. Tu as l'air perplexe.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

Ne sachant pas exactement comment formuler sa phrase, le jeune homme se relève et s'adresse à Zeus en désignant le massif :

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait du poison sur vos fleurs ?

Tous trois le dévisagent, pris de court par la question.

 _Apparemment non, c'est pas normal._

\- Du poison ? répète Zeus en se redressant. En es-tu sûr, mon garçon ?

\- Oui, certain. C'est la même odeur que la roseraie empoisonnée. Regardez.

Il pivote vers les roses et place ses mains à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elles. Bientôt, une vapeur violacée s'évapore, attirée par les paumes du jeune homme et aussitôt absorbée par elles.

Le visage du Dieu blond se décompose alors qu'il observe Albafica en train d'assimiler le nuage de toxines.

\- Il y a plein de massifs atteints comme ça. Je peux m'en occuper sans problème, si vous voulez, et purifier votre jardin…

Jusqu'à présent à peu près imperturbable, Poséidon semble soudain un peu inquiet face à cette proposition :

\- Est-ce bien prudent, Albafica ? C'est gentil de proposer, néanmoins c'est tout de même risqué.

\- Ne vous tracassez pas, Père, je suis immunisé contre les poisons, mon sang est bien plus dangereux encore. Je ne crains rien du tout.

L'idée ne plait pas vraiment à l'Empereur des Mers qui ne peut guère protester davantage puisque Zeus d'approche de son fils :

\- J'accepte ta proposition, Albafica, toutefois évite de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Si, à un moment ou à un autre, tu sens que tu dépasses tes limites, je veux que tu t'arrêtes sur le champ.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux vers lui en acquiesçant. Le Père des Dieux le dévisage un instant, puis cueille deux roses. Ses doigts frôlent la joue du fleuriste lorsqu'il lève la main pour en glisser une dans ses cheveux, Albafica sent son cœur manquer un ou deux battements. Leur proximité ne lui semble étrangement, à cet instant précis, pas du tout déplacée. Zeus s'écarte alors pour retourner près de ses frères, la deuxième fleur dans la main pendant que, troublé, le jeune homme se tourne pour s'occuper des narcisses.

Perdu dans ses propres pensées, le Maître de l'Olympe hume la rose purifiée et sourit en reconnaissant le parfum léger et délicat qu'il avait senti dans l'un de ses Temples terrestres. Parfum frais et appaisant qu'il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître et à sentir une fois les fleurs plantées ici.

\- Tu peux nous donner une estimation de la puissance du poison ? interroge le Maître des Enfers en s'adressant à son neveu.

Le jeune homme acquiesce en s'approchant des fleurs contaminées suivantes. Sa main les effleure et absorbe là encore les toxines présentes tandis que son regard passe rapidement en revu les massifs voisins.

\- Le parfum toxique est léger à l'odorat, néanmoins un humain normal succomberait en quelques minutes… quelques heures pour les plus résistants.

Ses yeux bleus se relèvent pour se poser sur le trio :

\- Pour des Dieux, je dirais que ce n'est pas mortel. Cependant, une exposition quotidienne, même à faible dose, pourrait contribuer à un certain affaiblissement.

Immédiatement, Sarpédon-Hadès hausse un sourcil entendu en tournant le visage vers Zeus :

\- Voilà qui me parait clair. Comme le disait Poséidon, lui et moi avons retrouvé beaucoup de forces et d'Energie avec la re-fréquentation de nos Temples, contrairement à toi.

\- S'il passe son temps dans ce jardin, c'est normal, suppose l'Empereur des Mers. Les forces récupérées doivent s'évaporer instantanément avec le poison. Mais qui… ?

\- Héra, affirme Hadès sans la moindre hésitation.

Ses frères portent leur attention sur lui, Albafica lève également les yeux sur eux, sans cesser de traiter les massifs devant lui.

\- Comment peux-tu lancer de telles accusations ?! proteste Zeus en foudroyant son aîné du regard.

Impassible, le Seigneur des Enfers croise les bras sur son torse, le visage mortellement sérieux. Poséidon a froncé les sourcils, hésitant, ne sachant quel parti prendre entre ses deux frères.

\- Sarpédon connaît beaucoup de choses, s'il le dit, c'est que c'est sûrement vrai, commente prudemment Albafica.

Contrarié, le Père des Dieux esquive les regards et se tourne vers son Bassin :

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi elle ferait une telle chose !

\- Pour contrôler discrètement l'Olympe dans ton dos, évidemment.

L'Empereur des Mers approuve d'un pensif hochement de menton :

\- C'est une attitude qui lui ressemblerait bien. Héra a toujours été douée pour détourner ton attention et pour comploter discrètement. Nous t'avons déjà répété que tu es trop clément avec elle, par conséquent elle recommence à la moindre occasion.

Le Dieu blond reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la rose qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts. Le dilemme est visible sur sa figure il croit ses frères et ne peut également pas nier leurs paroles : il n'a que trop rarement sévit réellement avec Héra. En même temps, il n'a pas très envie de la rabrouer, elle lui ferait encore une scène…

\- Oncle Zeus.

La Divinité se retourne. Surprise, Albafica s'est rapproché, l'air totalement incertain, néanmoins une lueur farouche brille au fond de ses prunelles bleues et pures :

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour cette intervention, mais je me refuse à rester muet devant la situation. Le cas est grave, vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux sur les agissements d'Héra et Arès, même s'ils sont votre femme et votre fils, et simplement les réprimander en leur disant de ne pas recommencer.

Le Père des Dieux ne dit rien, ses yeux d'or dévisagent le beau jeune homme qui continue sur sa lancée :

\- Votre femme a mis du poison sur vos fleurs, il ne s'agit pas d'un accident passager mais d'un acte volontaire et calculé sur le long terme, c'est clairement mal intentionné ! Pourquoi seriez-vous encore clément envers celle qui s'en prend sournoisement à votre personne ? Quant à Arès, il a ni plus, ni moins, désobéit à vos ordres en désertant son poste, laissant ainsi Cronos profiter de l'occasion et sortir ! Avec ces attitudes, ils vous ont mis en danger ! Vous et l'Olympe entière !

Les mains de Poséidon se posent sur les épaules de son fils :

\- Il a raison, Zeus, tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Si tu n'agis pas, c'est moi qui me chargerait personnellement de leurs cas, notamment celui de Héra ! J'ai plusieurs bonnes raisons de vouloir m'occuper d'elle !

Hadès approuve d'un vigoureux hochement du menton, signifiant par là qu'il aidera Poséidon s'il le faut. Un soupir résigné franchit les lèvres de Zeus dont les yeux passent rapidement sur ses frères et sur Albafica. L'expression de son visage change alors et affiche un calme résolu tandis qu'il pivote vers le Seigneur des Enfers :

\- Trouve-moi Arès.

Sarpédon sourit en acquiesçant. Poséidon relâche son fils qui s'empresse de retourner près des fleurs encore toxiques.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le chapitre suivant est lààààà :)**_

* * *

Les ailes de son Surplis battant l'air avec puissance, Rhadamanthe observe la Cascade de Sang mentionnée par Asmita. Sans plus hésiter, il fond sur elle et retient instinctivement son souffle lorsqu'il se retrouve dans le flot rouge. Ça ne dure que quelques dixièmes de secondes car, comme annoncé par le Chevalier Aveugle, la Cascade dissimule une grotte creusée dans la roche.

 _Je me demande si Maître Hadès est au courant de son existence._

Ses interrogations prennent immédiatement fin. Debout au fond de la cavité, Arès, le bras levé, tient Kanon d'une seule main autour de la gorge. Son bouclier est dressé, planté dans le sol, et étincèle d'une lueur bleutée tandis que les pieds du kidnappé battent dans le vide à la recherche désespérée du sol. Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils en chargeant son Cosmos, prêt à attaquer l'Energie de Kanon est extrêmement faible tandis que celle du Bouclier Divin semble, au contraire, gagner en intensité.

\- Arès ! rugit-il.

Le Dieu de la Guerre tourne la tête et le regarde d'un air ennuyé par-dessus son épaule.

\- Rhadamanthe.

La puissante main de la Divinité lâche le cou de sa victime qui s'effondre à ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffon. Un sourire moqueur étire les lèvres d'Arès qui s'empare de sa Lance appuyée contre un mur :

\- Tu me déranges, Rhadamanthe, je n'ai pas terminé ce que je faisais.

Un rugissement sourd monte de la gorge du Spectre du Wyvern qui a conscience de la différence abyssale de force entre eux. Un rire moqueur lui répond :

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à présent Chef des Armées du Seigneur du Monde Souterrain que tu auras le dessus, tu m'es largement inférieur.

Le Juge avance d'un pas :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas terminer.

Son regard s'attarde sur Kanon qui ne bouge pas, sa respiration est faible, son teint pâle et son Cosmos semble lutter contre la force d'attraction exercée sur lui par le bouclier.

Arès repousse ses longs cheveux sanguins en arrière, puis abaisse soudain sa Lance, la pointe à dix centimètres du plastron métallique de l'Armure Noire :

\- Renonce. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu as remporté toutes tes batailles passées. Tu m'es redevable.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! grogne Rhadamanthe avec un regard féroce. A l'époque, je t'ai prié et fais don d'offrandes, si tu m'as accordé les victoires, c'est qu'elles te suffisaient !

Le Spectre charge brusquement en esquivant la Lance. A la dernière seconde, il s'écarte d'Arès – qui se tenait prêt à repousser une attaque de front – le dépasse et envoie son poing chargé de Cosmos dans le Bouclier qui décolle du sol sous l'impact. Le fracas de métal qui résonne trois mètres plus loin est plus que satisfaisant. Immédiatement, ses yeux se tournent vers Kanon.

 _Je dois vite le sortir d'ici._

A cet instant, les mains du Dieu l'attrapent violemment par le bras et l'expédient contre un mur. Rhadamanthe grimace en percutant la roche Arès lui a déboité l'épaule et l'a soulevé comme s'il ne pesait rien. Néanmoins déterminé, le Spectre se redresse immédiatement et a juste le temps de bondir sur le côté pour éviter à nouveau la Lance projetée dans sa direction. D'un saut impressionnant, le Dieu de la Guerre rejoint son arme :

\- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais te tuer ou non, Père n'en serait pas très content. Cependant, je peux au moins t'envoyer en convalescence pour les semaines à venir.

Prudemment, Rhadamanthe recule en maintenant une distance de sécurité entre lui et Arès.

 _Je ne dois pas perdre de temps à l'attaquer, il me vaincra forcément. Il me faut trouver le moyen de récupérer Kanon et de partir avec lui._

Le Dieu lui adresse un sourire victorieux tout en tendant la main vers sa Lance qui échappe soudain à ses doigts.

\- Yes ! Bien joué, Minos !

Furieux, Arès pivote sur ses talons pour voir son arme être récupérée au même moment par Aiacos, grâce à la Manipulation Cosmique du Spectre du Griffon.

\- Vous deux… commence le Dieu.

\- Comment ça va, Rhada ? l'interrompt le Garuda en s'amusant avec l'arme comme s'il s'agissait d'un bâton de majorette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demande l'ainé des Trois Juges en réajustant son épaule d'un craquement sec.

Les yeux perçants d'Arès se posent alternativement sur les intrus. Il sait que les trois frères réunis peuvent faire de gros dégâts. Toutefois, même ensemble, ils ne devraient pas avoir assez de forces pour le vaincre. Tout au plus vont-ils le ralentir encore quelques minutes dans son projet.

\- Nous venons t'aider, évidemment, répond Minos qui ne quitte pas l'adversaire du regard. Aiacos a écouté ta conversation avec le Chevalier et m'a prévenu.

Rhadamanthe les rejoint et adopte une posture d'attaque en même temps qu'eux tandis que le Dieu en face soupire :

\- Très bien, puisque vous avez tous les trois envient de finir en miettes…

\- Dommage, tu ne vas pas avoir le temps, intervient posément Sarpédon en se téléportant entre les Juges et la Divinité. Il est l'heure de rendre des comptes à Zeus.

Le teint pâle d'Arès semble devenir encore plus blanc que d'accoutumée.

\- Tu as soigné ton entrée héroïque, Sarpy ! s'exclame Aiacos.

Rhadamanthe se racle la gorge et en profite pour récupérer Kanon tandis que le Garuda envoie la Lance au rouquin, qui la réceptionne, et que Minos récupère le Bouclier à l'aide de ses fils de Cosmos. Sarpédon lève les yeux vers son aîné :

\- Je te dépose à la Villa avec Kanon. Arès vient avec moi pour justifier de sa négligence devant Zeus. Quant à Aiacos et Minos, ils m'accompagnent.

La protestation du Griffon, du Garuda et du Dieu aux cheveux rouges sont aussitôt interrompues par la téléportation du rouquin.

* * *

Un certain soulagement s'abat sur les épaules de Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il reconnait le salon de la Villa.

\- Kanon !

Assis sur le bord du canapé où repose Asmita, Saga bondit sur ses pieds en voyant son Jumeau inconscient dans les bras du Spectre.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? C'est Arès qui a fait ça ?

Le Juge acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Prenant appui sur l'accoudoir, le Chevalier de la Vierge se relève :

\- Tiens, prends ma place.

Tout en le remerciant, Rhadamanthe s'empresse d'allonger Kanon tandis que l'Aveugle prend place dans le fauteuil voisin, encore affaibli.

\- Luco est encore là ? demande le Juge.

\- Oui, il est dans le jardin d'Albafica pour cueillir des plantes médicinales, je vais le chercher ! annonce Saga en sortant immédiatement du salon.

En attendant, Rhadamanthe se penche sur l'inconscient et l'examine rapidement :

\- Il n'a pas l'air blessé, physiquement parlant, je veux dire.

En relevant la tête, il remarque l'air sombre affiché sur le visage d'Asmita.

\- Un problème ?

Le Guerrier d'Athéna se masse le front :

\- Kanon est très loin de nous, Rhadamanthe, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce. Il a été cruellement affaibli, il a puisé dans son Energie vitale pour résister. A l'heure actuelle, son esprit erre quelque part entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

Le soulagement ressenti précédemment par le Juge s'envole à tire d'ailes, l'inquiétude reprend immédiatement le dessus.

\- Pouvons-nous l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ? demande-t-il d'une voix aussi maîtrisée que possible.

Asmita tourne légèrement le visage en direction du Gémeau :

\- Je ne crois pas. La suite va dépendre de ses forces et de sa volonté.

* * *

Shion change le linge frais sur le front du Chevalier blessé. Avec précaution, il a nettoyé toutes les plaies. Jusqu'à présent, les blessures continuaient à saigner lorsqu'il utilisait de l'eau normale mais ce phénomène s'est vite calmé depuis qu'il utilise celle ramenée par Saga.

Le Chevalier du Bélier déroule la bobine de bandages pour improviser des pansements et sursaute lorsque la main de son patient se referme, brûlante, sur son poignet.

\- Maître Shion…

\- Je…

Le blessé le regarde, les yeux fiévreux, ayant visiblement lutté pour reprendre connaissance. Shion comprend immédiatement que ce réveil sera de courte durée.

\- Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez ?

L'inconnu le relâche, haletant :

\- Vous devez prévenir Aggelos… murmure-t-il avec effort.

\- Aggelos ?

\- Oui, la Destruction… Lucéma… prévenez Aggelos du danger…

Le blessé referme les yeux, exténué par l'effort produit.

La bouche entrouverte de surprise, Shion vérifie d'une main si la fièvre n'a pas augmenté, les pensées tourbillonnant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. La température de son malade est toujours aussi élevée, néanmoins elle ne s'est pas aggravée.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il m'a appelé « Maître Shion », sans la moindre hésitation. Je ne le connais pas pourtant, j'en suis persuadé, et je n'ai pas le moindre disciple à ma charge !_

Les sourcils froncés, il jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'Armure d'Or abîmée dont il n'a pas encore pu s'occuper, tandis qu'une supposition naît dans son esprit.

 _Ça serait tout de même incroyable… Concentrons-nous sur le concret, il m'a donné plusieurs informations intrigantes. Un danger, Lucéma, Aggelos, la Destruction… Un danger de destruction ?_

Shion frissonne, sans comprendre pourquoi la mention de « Lucéma » l'inquiète, l'effraye même ! Il a peur de ce nom ! A contrario, celui d'Aggelos lui donne envie de sourire et lui évoque douceur et bienveillance.

 _Pourquoi ai-je ces émotions et ces réactions ? Je suis certain d'entendre ces noms pour la première fois de ma vie… paradoxalement, ils sonnent familiers._

Un soupir soulève le torse du jeune homme qui se mord anxieusement les lèvres. Il n'a pas obtenu de réponses, juste davantage de questions. Ses yeux se tournent vers la Cloth d'Or abîmée, incertain.

 _Peut-être devrais-je lire la mémoire de cette Armure ?_

Cette idée ne lui plait pas beaucoup. Lire celle des Chevaliers qu'il connaît peut déjà s'avérer dérangeant, c'est une intrusion dans les souvenirs du Chevalier gardés en mémoire par les plaques d'or. Le blessé lui est étranger et n'a peut-être pas envie que l'on s'amuse à farfouiller dans son passé.

 _En plus, faire ça sans son autorisation, c'est un peu…_

Indécis, il regarde tour à tour la Cloth et son propriétaire inconscient.

 _Je dois réfléchir sérieusement à la question._

* * *

 _Et voili et voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais partir en vacance quelques jours, j'ai genre beaucoup trop d'heures de train à me taper mardi, du coup j'essayerai d'avancer mon brouillon des 100 Pétales en voyageant :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le chapitre est un peu petit, mais au moins il est publié :) Excusez-moi pour le retard. A la base, je voulais le poster il y a déjà 2 semaines... sauf que j'étais pas chez moi et pour une raison obscure l'ordinateur de là-bas beuguait sévèrement sur les 100 pétales... du coup j'ai du attendre de rentrer et de retrouver mon matos pour pouvoir enfin poster ! Tout le monde s'en fout, mais c'pas grave**_

* * *

Toujours occupé à désintoxiquer le jardin de Zeus, Albafica se tient prudemment en retrait, occupé avec des massifs aussi éloignés que possible d'Arès, et surtout d'Héra, en train de se faire sévèrement réprimander par le Maître de l'Olympe. Minos l'a rejoint, un peu inquiet en apprenant qu'il absorbe du poison depuis tantôt.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'avec vos agissements stupides, vous avez mis l'Olympe et le monde entier en danger ?! tempête Zeus. Vous m'avez affaibli et…

\- Je n'y suis pour rien à ce sujet ! se défend Arès. C'est Mère toute seule qui…

\- Tu étais au courant, intervient posément Sarpédon. Tu n'as pas été surpris lorsque nous avons mentionné le poison. Tu le savais déjà et tu n'as jamais prévenu notre père.

Le Dieu de la Guerre rougit.

\- Héra a fait des erreurs, mais toi aussi ! Avec ta bêtise, Cronos s'est échappé, c'est tout aussi grave ! gronde son père.

\- Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas libéré le Titan, commente Héra en fixant Albafica avec contrariété.

\- Et je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il allait s'enfuir ! ajoute Arès.

Un violent coup de tonnerre éclate, marquant la colère de Zeus. Sarpédon soupire en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre l'épaule d'Aiacos qui se tient debout, les bras croisés. Agacé, Poséidon s'approche des deux coupables :

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de mesurer toute l'étendue des dégâts causés par votre bêtise ! Ne croyez pas subir juste un sermon, cette fois-ci vous allez être sévèrement punis !

Héra hausse un sourcil sceptique et ouvre la bouche, mais l'Empereur des Mers lui fait signe de se taire.

\- Tes intentions à toi sont on ne peut plus claires. Par contre, je m'interroge sur les agissements d'Arès.

Le concerné baisse les yeux, les joues écarlates :

\- Je souhaitais qu'on me remarque…

Minos lève les yeux au ciel depuis le fond du jardin et raille :

\- Pour te faire remarquer, c'est réussi !

Le Dieu de la Guerre lui lance un regard noir en redressant le menton :

\- Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi ! Avec le pouvoir des Gémeaux, j'aurais eu un talent rien qu'à moi qui aurait pu vous intéresser, Père ! Vous auriez enfin daigné poser les yeux sur moi !

Le tonnerre gronde à nouveau, Zeus fulmine en le foudroyant du regard :

\- Comment oses-tu croire que tu aurais trouvé grâce à mes yeux en sacrifiant deux innocents ?!

\- Deux… ? répète Aiacos en fronçant les sourcils.

Toujours appuyé contre lui, le rouquin acquiesce :

\- Il comptait s'en prendre ensuite à Saga.

Constatant qu'Albafica a terminé sa corvée, Minos le ramène vers le groupe. Le jeune homme n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation :

\- Au Grand Pope ? Pour quelle raison ?

C'est à nouveau Sarpédon qui prend la parole pour fournir les explications :

\- Les humains ont oublié, mais les Chevaliers Jumeaux nés sous la Constellation des Gémeaux ont un grand pouvoir, surtout lorsqu'ils sont réunis.

\- Quel pouvoir ? interroge Aiacos en tournant les yeux vers lui.

\- L'Espace-Temps. Scindé en deux, bien entendu. L'un maitrise en particulier l'Espace, c'est le cas de Saga, il le fait pour se déplacer et s'il pousse son pouvoir plus loin, il pourra ouvrir des failles sur des mondes parallèles et pas uniquement sur le nôtre. Quant au deuxième, vraisemblablement Kanon, il peut maitriser le Temps, même s'il l'ignore lui-même.

Albafica écarquille les yeux de surprise en soufflant :

\- Incroyable… Nous n'en avons, effectivement, jamais entendu parler !

Le Père des Dieux acquiesce doucement :

\- Cette combinaison des Gémeaux a été jalousée, puis terriblement crainte à cause de sa puissance et d'un petit détail : ce concept de l'Espace-Temps est l'un des pouvoirs de Cronos.

Minos retient son souffle et croise le regard d'Aiacos dont le visage s'est rembrunit. Le Garuda marmonne :

\- Les chances de victoire sont très minces alors. Si le vieux déboule, qu'il y a un affrontement, il lui suffit de claquer des doigts pour revenir en arrière au cas où nous aurions le dessus. Il peut rembobiner comme ça jusqu'à l'obtention de la victoire.

\- Alba, tu ne veux pas qu'on se barre et qu'on se réfugie en Enfer ? suggère le Spectre du Griffon avec sérieux. Au moins, tu seras plus en sécurité qu'ici ou sur Terre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus secoue négativement la tête :

\- Je refuse de me cacher et je souhaite aider Oncle Zeus autant que possible.

Le Seigneur de l'Olympe lui adresse un sourire :

\- Merci, mon garçon, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé. Et puis, je ne suis pas sans ressources non plus. Père n'a jamais su utiliser la Foudre et celle-ci peut l'affaiblir et interférer avec ses petites envies de modifier le temps à son avantage.

\- Certes, intervient sèchement Poséidon. En théorie, tu as les capacités nécessaires pour vaincre Cronos. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, tu es trop faible et tu te ferais massacrer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

L'Empereur des Mers lance un regard furieux à Héra. Il se campe devant les deux fautifs :

\- Vous deux, vous allez être privés de vos pouvoirs et bannis sur Terre où vous vivrez au milieu des mortels.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrie immédiatement la Déesse. Certainement pas, je refuse ! Zeus ! Il n'a pas à décider à ta place !

Aiacos pouffe à cette dernière phrase :

\- C'est la meilleure celle-là !

Le Dieu blond hausse un sourcil désabusé devant sa femme, puis jette un coup d'œil à Arès qui ne pipe pas le moindre mot mais qui serre néanmoins les poings si fort qu'il en a les jointures blanchies.

\- J'ai décidé moi-même de cette punition avec Poséidon. Vous garder ici est trop dangereux pour la sécurité de nos semblables et de l'Olympe…

\- Et les pouvoirs qui vous seront retirés iront droit à Zeus, susurre Sarpédon en affichant un sourire de chat qui a attrapé une souris. Ainsi, il récupèrera un peu de puissance.

\- Zeus !

La Déesse se jette au cou de son mari dans l'espoir de l'amadouer, il la repousse fermement.

Le rouquin se décolle d'Aiacos et avance de quelques pas en tendant la main en direction de Héra et Arès. Ceux-ci sont parcourus d'un violent spasme et tombent à genoux tandis que de la lumière délaisse leurs corps pour s'agglutiner sous la forme d'une sphère dans la main du jeune Seigneur des Enfers. Une fois le prélèvement effectué, Héra lance un regard suppliant à ses frères tandis qu'Arès fixe le sol avec un air résigné, les doigts enfoncés de rage dans le sol. Sans un mot, Zeus effectue un geste de la main et les téléporte en exil sur Terre, avant de se tourner vers Sarpédon. Celui-ci le rejoint avec la sphère lumineuse reposant au creux de la paume.

\- Prêt ?

Le Père des Dieux hoche la tête. Le rouquin presse alors la sphère contre le sternum de Zeus dont le corps se me à irradier d'une intense lumière. Machinalement, Albafica lève une main pour se protéger des rayonnements, aveuglé, tandis que Minos et Aiacos détournent la tête par réflexe. Lorsque le jeune homme rebaisse le bras, une fois la lueur atténuée, il constate que Zeus rayonne littéralement, le corps enveloppé d'une aura blanche et or émettant une douce chaleur agréable. Sur le front du Père Divin luit une étoile blanche qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Ayant fermé les paupières durant le transfert d'Energie, Zeus ouvre lentement les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, le doré de ses prunelles étincelant comme jamais.

Poséidon a un hochement de tête approbateur :

\- Le Seigneur de l'Olympe est de retour, déclare-t-il avant d'incliner le buste, imité ensuite par Sarpédon, Minos, Aiacos et Albafica.

Ce dernier note que le père de son amant semble effectivement beaucoup plus serein, à présent. S'il doutait un peu d'une possible victoire de Zeus face à Cronos, à présent il est beaucoup plus confiant quant à la possibilité d'une victoire sur le Titan.

* * *

 _ **Je vous retrouve dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre suivant ! Oui, c'est sûr ! Il est déjà écrit et corrigé** _


	5. Chapter 5

_Et un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

\- Et pour Kanon ?

Luco secoue doucement la tête, le visage navré :

\- Mon diagnostic rejoint celui d'Asmita. Il n'a rien physiquement, à part quelques bleus sans gravité, cependant son Energie a été salement touchée. Il nous est impossible de savoir s'il est capable de s'en remettre ou non. Le simple fait, pour lui, de mobiliser sa force et sa volonté de rester parmi nous pourrait lui être fatale.

Appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, Albafica soupire :

\- Merci pour ton aide.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose et j'aimerais être capable de faire mieux, répond le Spectre de la Dryade.

Le jeune homme lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule en lui adressant un sourire :

\- C'est rassurant de t'avoir. Asmita a repris des couleurs grâce à la tisane que tu lui as fait boire.

\- Remercie tes plantes pour ça, elles sont merveilleuses. Même Lugonis n'avait pas un aussi beau jardin que toi, pourtant il y passait énormément de temps.

Luco consulte sa montre pendant qu'Albafica bredouille un remerciement.

\- Je dois y aller, Pefko m'attend. Appelle-moi en cas de doute, même si je suis certain que tu en sais autant que moi sur les soins.

Le fleuriste le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée :

\- C'est toujours mieux d'avoir un deuxième avis provenant d'un expert.

Le médecin esquisse un sourire en sortant de la Villa, songeant qu'entre eux deux, il ne sera plus « l'expert » bien longtemps. Le fils adoptif de Lugonis manque seulement de confiance en ses talents et en ses connaissances de guérisseur.

Albafica referme le battant une fois Luco parti. Son visage perd son sourire. Il est rentré depuis trente minutes environ, avec Minos et Aiacos, Sarpédon ayant préféré rester avec Zeus et Poséidon sur l'Olympe pour tenter de trouver un plan de défense ou d'attaque contre Cronos. D'un commun accord, ils ont décidé de taire la fuite du Titan pour le moment, afin de ne pas alerter inutilement les humains, les Chevaliers, les Spectres et les Marinas. L'idée de se taire ne plait pas beaucoup à Albafica qui a eu l'impression de mentir à Saga en ne le tenant pas au courant.

 _Et les trois armées ne sont pas censées avoir été créées juste pour se taper dessus mutuellement ! Quoique si, en fait… Bref ! Ce serait l'occasion justement de montrer qu'elles sont aptes à s'allier et à défendre humains et Divinités dans des cas particuliers._

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à lui de prendre ce genre de décisions. Il ne peut même pas confier ses pensées à Minos qui est retourné à Knossos pour s'occuper de son pays en fin de reconstruction, ni à Aiacos qui a filé à son travail pour superviser les journaux à paraître le lendemain. Quant à Rhadamanthe, il ignore encore tout ce qui concerne Cronos, même si l'un de ses frères le mettra certainement dans la confidence. Et puis, pour le moment, il est occupé à veiller sur Kanon en compagnie de Saga qui semble avoir vieilli de dix ans tant il se fait du souci pour son Jumeau.

\- Albafica ?

Le jeune homme se retourne en sentant une main se poser sur son bras :

\- Asmita ! Tu devrais rester assis.

Son camarade secoue négativement la tête et baisse la voix :

\- Tu es soucieux… et je voudrais te parler dans un endroit tranquille.

\- Très bien, montons dans le loft, nous ne serons pas dérangés là-haut.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce, Albafica songe que ce n'est certainement pas Saga qui viendrait écouter une conversation qui s'annonce privée, encore moins Rhadamanthe.

En montant les escaliers, il se retourne plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour Asmita, impressionné de le voir se déplacer sans peine malgré sa cécité.

Les deux amis finissent par arriver dans le loft et prennent place dans le canapé. Albafica jette un distrait coup d'œil en direction de ses cahiers, songeant qu'il pourra bientôt ajouter les derniers évènements à son témoignage.

\- Tu as passé un évènement important sous silence, commente le Chevalier de la Vierge en s'asseyant en lotus. Lorsque tu es revenu avec les deux Juges, aucun de vous n'a mentionné l'homme qui m'a attaqué.

Le jeune homme tressaille et tourne le regard vers son camarade qui est loin d'afficher son habituel visage serein.

\- Tu sais de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

Asmita hoche gravement la tête et reprend :

\- Je l'ai senti, il s'est enfui du Tartare… Et tu es parti prévenir les Dieux. Où est Cronos, à présent ? Est-il à craindre ?

\- Oui, c'est une menace. Cependant, il semblerait que nous ayons réussi à le prendre de court et il se cacherait en réfléchissant à un plan.

L'Aveugle effleure son front en grimaçant, tout en écoutant son camarade. Depuis l'attaque, sa tête l'élance de temps à autre, néanmoins ses perceptions psychiques sont intactes bien que douloureuses lorsqu'il veut les utiliser. La douleur s'estompera certainement en quelques jours, c'est déjà une chance inouïe qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Sait-on pourquoi il décide de revenir maintenant ? Cherche-t-il à se venger du Seigneur de l'Olympe ?

Albafica s'assure d'un regard qu'ils sont bien seuls dans la pièce :

\- C'est la théorie que nous avons émise et qui est certainement la plus probable. Néanmoins…

Il marque une hésitation en se rappelant qu'il n'est pas censé parler du Titan aux autres.

 _Mais Asmita est un cas particulier et c'est finalement grâce à lui que nous avons su…_

Les mains croisées dans son giron, le Guerrier attend patiemment.

\- Néanmoins, je crois qu'il cherche aussi un objet… enfin, non, j'en suis sûr en fait parce que Zeus l'a confirmé. C'est comme une grande Faux noire, achève-t-il.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme note que l'Aveugle a retenu son souffle et qu'un pli soucieux se dessine sur son front.

\- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit… devine-t-il dans un murmure.

\- C'est le Megas Drepanon, souffle Asmita.

\- Le Megas Drepanon ?

\- Oui. Lugonis des Poissons t'a parlé de la Titanomachie lorsque tu étais enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu, répond Albafica en repliant les jambes contre le torse et en s'adossant contre un coussin. C'est l'époque où Zeus a décidé de combattre son père. On raconte que Cronos avait dévoré tous ses enfants avant lui…

Asmita opine doucement du chef :

\- Exact, mais le Titan n'a pas « mangé » ses enfants au sens propre du terme. Ce n'est pas tant d'avoir une descendance qui l'inquiétait, c'est plutôt le puissant Cosmos qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il ne voulait pas être détrôné, ainsi il a privé ses enfants de leur Energie, à l'exception de Zeus qui a été caché par sa mère, Rhéa.

\- Pour aider ses frères et sœurs, il a affronté Cronos et a pu, au passage, récupérer le trône. Vaincu, Cronos a été emprisonné dans le Tartare dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

Le Chevalier d'Or repousse ses longs cheveux en arrière. Le soleil est à présent masqué par des nuages gris qui viennent envahir le ciel.

\- Ce qui est moins connu du grand public, c'est ce qu'il est advenu de la Faux de Cronos, son Arme Divine, le fameux Megas Drepanon.

\- C'est donc son Arme, murmure Albafica. Je sais où elle est, elle est planquée dans le trône de Zeus.

\- Non, le corrige immédiatement son ami. Ce que tu as vu n'est qu'une partie de la Faux.

\- Une partie ? Comment ça ?

\- Lugonis a dû te raconter la suite au sujet de la Titanomachie, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire.

Albafica sourit avec nostalgie en se souvenant de ces moments où son père adoptif le prenait sur ses genoux et lui contait les récits mythologiques.

\- Après la défaite de Cronos, ses trois fils se sont partagés son héritage : Hadès est devenu le Seigneur des Enfers, Poséidon celui des Mers et de la Terre et Zeus, gouvernant les cieux, s'est installé sur le Mont Olympe. Ce n'est pas tout. Les géants, alliés de Zeus durant la Titanomachie, ont offert des présents aux trois Dieux. Hadès a obtenu un Casque, la Kunée, qui lui permet d'être invisible, mais également une Epée. Poséidon est entré en possession du Trident…

\- Et le Père des Dieux a eu le Sceptre qui, je suppose, est en fait ce que l'on appelle « Le Foudre », devine le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Pourquoi Hadès a eu deux cadeaux ?

\- Il n'était censé recevoir que le Casque, mais au moment où ils confectionnaient ces présents, les Géants ont eu l'idée de démonter le Mégas Drepanon de Cronos en quatre parties. Le Casque était trop petit pour contenir l'un des morceaux, cependant ils le lui ont quand même offert, avec l'Epée qui, _elle_ , contient un fragment de la Faux.

Albafica se tapote pensivement la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant :

\- Du coup, les deuxièmes et troisièmes fragments sont respectivement dans le Trident et le Sceptre. Et le quatrième dans le trône. C'est ça ?

Asmita approuve d'un mouvement du menton :

\- Le Titan est déjà redoutable sans sa Faux et la partie la plus primordiale est celle dans le trône. S'il parvient à la récupérer et si le Père des Dieux n'est pas apte à se défendre…

\- On risque d'avoir des gros problèmes, achève le fleuriste dans un murmure.

Un silence plane entre les deux amis durant quelques instants.

Un peu découragé, Albafica laisse un soupir lui échapper. Le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge lui adresse un sourire qui se veut encourageant :

\- Grâce à toi, le Seigneur de l'Olympe a été prévenu à temps. Nous avons une chance de nous en sortir, ce n'est pas rien.

Le jeune homme demeure silencieux en songeant aux évènements qui se sont brusquement enchaînés alors que tout était relativement calme depuis plusieurs semaines.

 _C'est vrai que les Dieux savent et que nous avons apparemment gagné ce fameux sursis. La vision que j'ai eue à Knossos montrait une personne aux cheveux noirs face à une aux cheveux bleus. Les autres ont supposé un affrontement, qui n'a pas eu lieu finalement, entre Hadès et mon père. De ce que j'ai vu, le Titan a également une chevelure noire, si ça se trouve j'aurais pu prévoir tout ça..._

Il se masse le front en fermant les yeux.

 _Tout est trop flou, en vérité nous ne savons rien du tout et nous avançons à l'aveuglette._

Lorsqu'Albafica relève le regard sur Asmita, quelques minutes plus tard, il a la nette impression que son camarade se pose autant de questions que lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un nouveau chapitre, mes loulous :) J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances !**_

 _ **Dis donc, ça commence à durer, cette aventure. Je n'avais pas publié la fic des 100 pétales tout de suite...il faut savoir que j'avais commencé le brouillon en été 2013 ! 2013, vous vous rendez compte ?! ça fait déjà 5 ans que cette histoire a commencé. Bon, si tout roule, j'ai bon espoir de mettre le point final en 2019.**_

* * *

 **Juillet**

 **Lundi**

Le jour se lève sur l'Ile, les rayons du soleil sont déjà chauds malgré l'heure matinale. Le Spectre qui gère le bar-restaurant « Le Philtre d'Ariane » ouvre déjà pour ses quelques clients matinaux, s'attendant presque à moitié à voir Aiacos et Sarpédon venir boire un verre en se disputant une partie de billard dans le courant de la journée, à moins que ça ne soit le Sire Albafica qui vienne demander un jus de raisin… Mais pour le moment, les habitants de la Villa juchée sur la colline sont encore endormis. A l'exception de Rhadamanthe. La veille au soir, il a soulevé Kanon du canapé et l'a déposé dans la chambre du Gémeau afin que ce dernier puisse se reposer sans subir les allers et retours souvent constants dans le salon. Depuis, il n'a pas quitté son chevet, vissé à une chaise tirée près du lit. L'état du Gémeau n'a pas bougé du tout, il ne s'est ni aggravé, ni amélioré… une attente insupportable pour Rhadamanthe qui ignore s'il doit s'inquiéter ou être soulagé. La seule chose dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas partir au travail, car il craint tout ce qui pourrait arriver à Kanon en son absence.

Le Chef des Armées soupire en enfouissant son visage fatigué dans ses mains.

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

Des dizaines d'idées lui ont déjà traversé l'esprit. L'une d'elle en particulier revient régulièrement et le fait hésiter. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner son sang, en faire sa moitié, à l'instar de Minos avec Albafica ? Son sang pourrait aider Kanon à s'en sortir et à revenir parmi eux.

 _Accessoirement, il se retrouvera lié à moi pour l'éternité et ça, ça ne lui plaira pas forcément. Je ne peux décemment pas prendre une telle décision sans son accord. Mais si je ne fais rien, peut-être vais-je le perdre à jamais !_

Le Spectre se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, tourmenté. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Quelle est la meilleure décision ? Vaut-il mieux prendre le risque de le perdre ? Ou prendre le risque de le sauver et de subir ensuite des reproches ?

 _Au moins, s'il me fait des reproches, ça sera la preuve qu'il est en vie._

Complètement perdu, le Juge des Enfers ne sait plus ce qui est juste et bien. A n'importe qui, dans la même situation, il conseillerait d'attendre, tout simplement. D'attendre l'évolution naturelle des évènements. Que s'il décède, c'est que les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi. Malheureusement, Rhadamanthe a du mal à mettre ses propres conseils en application. Il y a quelque chose de différent avec Kanon. Kanon n'est pas n'importe qui. Kanon n'est pas une simple distraction. Il donne étrangement un certain sens à sa routine quotidienne. Rhadamanthe a déjà constaté qu'il attend toujours avec une certaine impatience le prochain moment qu'il passera en sa compagnie. Ces dernières semaines lui ont rappelé ce qu'est le sentiment d'apprécier sincèrement une personne étrangère à sa famille. De réellement l'apprécier…

Le Spectre n'est pas idiot et il a suffisamment observé de nombreuses vies pour savoir qu'il ressent quelque chose pour le Dragon des Mers. Mais peut-il parler carrément de « couple » malgré tout le temps passé en sa compagnie ? Non. Ils ne se sont jamais embrassés, ni tenus par la main et jamais le sujet n'a été abordé ou même effleuré. De plus, les sentiments de Kanon à son égard lui sont tout bonnement inconnus. Même si celui-ci a l'air d'aimer également passer des moments avec lui.

Rhadamanthe redresse la tête, avant de prendre la main de Kanon dans la sienne.

 _Je t'en prie. Réveille-toi._

* * *

Le panier à linge calé contre sa hanche, Albafica glisse ses pieds dans ses sandales et entre dans le jardin. A cette heure-ci, il devrait être à sa boutique de fleurs, mais il n'a pas très envie d'y aller. La situation actuelle risque de trop le distraire de ses fleurs. Et il y a aussi un autre détail qui le démotive : les gens ont fini par savoir que le petit fleuriste qui a récemment ouvert son magasin à Athènes n'est autre que le « petit copain » du Roi Minos, celui-là même qui a soudain surgi à la tête de la Crète. Surnommé « Le Prince de Knossos », le fleuriste se retrouve à recevoir davantage de curieux et de journalistes dans sa boutique que de réels clients. D'ailleurs, Minos n'a plus remis les pieds dans son garage, du moins pas en plein jour.

Arrivé devant l'étendage, le jeune homme pose le panier par terre et commence à étendre le linge au soleil.

 _Il faudra sûrement que je ferme ma boutique. Ou que je la déménage à Knossos… Ou alors, je devrais peut-être embaucher du personnel pour me remplacer ?_

Son portable vibre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il suspend rapidement un T-shirt maintenu par deux pinces à linge et saisit le mobile.

 _C'est Minos._

Albafica décroche et cale le téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue afin de garder les mains libres :

\- Oui ?

\- Rien de neuf à la maison, Poisson ?

\- Pas vraiment. Sarpédon est retourné sur l'Olympe ce matin pour aider Zeus à mettre des protections en place. Asmita et Saga sont rentrés pour prendre un peu de repos. Et Rhadamanthe veille toujours sur Kanon qui n'a pas repris connaissance.

Le Juge des Enfers reste silencieux durant quelques instants, Albafica l'entend tapoter un stylo contre une surface dure, puis reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, au moins le Titan ne s'est pas encore manifesté, donc tout va bien pour le moment.

\- Ouais… cette attente est tout de même un peu inquiétante.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, Sushi. Les affaires des Dieux ne nous regardent pas, à eux de régler leurs problèmes.

\- Tu as certainement raison, répond le jeune homme sans grande conviction.

\- Je vais rentrer pour le dîner, enchaîne le Roi de Crète en changeant de sujet. Est-ce que je te ramène les petits pains fourrés à la figue et au fromage ?

Albafica sourit en attrapant une pince à linge :

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux amants échangent quelques banalités, puis Minos prend congé, laissant le fleuriste rentrer dans la maison avec son panier vide. Malgré les paroles du Griffon, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude.

 _Certes, ce sont des évènements qui concernent surtout Zeus et les siens. Mais s'ils se loupent, nous, on en subira les conséquences._

Le jeune homme range le panier à sa place, près de la machine à laver, puis il va toquer doucement à la porte d'une chambre. Rhadamanthe lui ouvre peu après, les traits tirés. Les boutons du col de sa chemise sont défaits et sa cravate dépasse de la poche de son pantalon.

\- Albafica ?

\- Je viens voir si tout va bien.

Le Spectre tourne la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Kanon toujours inconscient sur le lit, avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur :

\- Il n'y a rien à signaler.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le Juge secoue négativement la tête et retourne au chevet du Dragon des Mers. Albafica referme la porte sans bruit et s'éloigne dans le couloir. Aiacos semble l'attendre, appuyé contre un mur :

\- Comment il va ?

\- Qui ? Kanon ou Rhadamanthe ?

\- Rhadamanthe.

Le jeune homme hausse doucement les épaules :

\- C'est pas la grande forme, il a l'air assez inquiet.

Le Garuda soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Rhada comme ça…

\- Oh ? Pourtant il a l'air de s'être déjà beaucoup soucié de ses petits frères.

Un petit rire échappe à Aiacos :

\- Oh, pour nous, oui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est la première fois qu'il se tracasse autant pour une personne extérieure à notre famille, au point de louper le travail et de signer moins de la moitié des Livres d'Ames qui lui sont attribués.

Il tourne la tête en direction de la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir en perdant son sourire :

\- Jamais il ne fait ça… ça doit être grave, il tient beaucoup plus au Lézard des Mers qu'on ne le croyait.

Albafica reste silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Le Juge enfonce les mains dans ses poches, pensif.

 _C'est peut-être parce que c'est un dragon comme lui qu'il s'est autant attaché…._

Il tourne ses yeux rubis vers l'amant de Minos :

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour réveiller Kanon ?

L'intéressé reprend son chemin en répondant par la négative :

\- Je ne guéris que les blessures physiques, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui dans la mesure où son corps n'a rien.

Déconfit, Aiacos soupire et lui emboîte machinalement le pas jusqu'en cuisine, en croisant les doigts pour que Kanon s'en sorte et que son grand frère aille ainsi mieux. Il s'assoit sur la table, les jambes dans le vide et regarde son beau-frère aux cheveux bleus faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

 _Le Prince de Knossos, Mesdames et Messieurs ! En exclusivité dans votre cuisine !_

\- Oh, au fait, Minos m'a dit que tu avais rencontré certains de tes frères marins ?

\- Oui, j'ai fait la connaissance de Triton et Asopos.

Le visage du Garuda s'éclaire :

\- Oh, tu as vu mon vieux alors !

\- Ton… vieux… ? répète Albafica en coupant l'eau et en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon.

\- Oui, Asopos est mon grand-père ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

\- Peut-être… Donc, je suis ton grand oncle ?

Aiacos s'esclaffe :

\- Oui, et tu es mon cousin en même temps, je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion. Et tu es le gendre de Zeus tout en étant son neveu.

Les yeux saphir d'Albafica pétillent d'amusement :

\- Et toi alors ? A fricoter avec Sarpédon, ça donne quoi ? Ça fait de toi le fils de Zeus et son gendre en même temps ?

Cette fois, le Juge éclate franchement de rire :

\- Et quelque chose comme son arrière petit filleul. On est une famille de tordus !

Il attrape une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits :

\- Comment va Asopos ?

Le visage d'Albafica se rembrunit :

\- J'aurais du mal à te le dire… on aurait dit qu'il était malade, mon père et Triton semblaient également très inquiets, mais aucun sujet en rapport avec un quelconque problème de santé n'a été mentionné.

Le jeune homme remarque alors que le frère de Minos affiche également un air sombre.

\- Ils n'osent sûrement pas se montrer indiscrets en présence de ton frère, déclare ce dernier à mi-voix.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a, devine Albafica.

Aiacos acquiesce :

\- Oui. Asopos est effectivement très malade. C'est un Dieu Fleuve, tu sais, et il est extrêmement pollué. Beaucoup de cours d'eau sont morts à cause de dégâts humains, ton frère est comme atteint d'un cancer que l'on sait incurable.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillent légèrement d'horreur :

\- C'est terrible ! On ne peut rien faire ?

\- C'est difficile. Il subit des années d'intoxication avec des usines qui jetaient leurs déchets dans ses eaux. Les usines ont fermé depuis et celles toujours actives ne se déversent plus dans le fleuve, pour le préserver, mais c'est trop tard. Les humains ont réagi alors que la maladie était déjà trop installée.

Attentif, Albafica écoute sans l'interrompre.

\- De nombreux déchets jonchent son lit et il y a toujours des abrutis pour jeter des canettes et des plastiques dans le fleuve. Pour le guérir, il faudrait désintégrer tout le mal qui le ronge et purifier, j'ignore comment, ses eaux. Il y a plus de cinquante kilomètres à traiter…

\- Je vois, murmure le jeune homme.

Il réfléchit en laissant son regard se balader au hasard de la cuisine, sans s'attarder sur quoi que ce soit.

 _Peut-être pourrais-je en toucher deux mots à Minos ? En tant que Roi de Crète, il a possiblement l'autorité nécessaire pour dépêcher des équipes afin de trouver comment soulager le fleuve de ses déchets. Si je lui en parle, il faut que je maîtrise un minimum mon sujet._

\- J'aimerais voir l'état du fleuve, constater les dégâts de mes propres yeux.

Le bruit de la pomme croquée par Aiacos résonne dans la pièce. Le Juge plisse les yeux en le regardant :

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'aller lui rendre visite.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable de m'absenter alors qu'il y a Kanon et Rhadamanthe…

\- Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, lui rappelle le Garuda en le poussant vers l'entrée de la Villa.

Machinalement, le jeune homme vérifie si son portable est toujours dans sa poche et attrape les sandales que lui tend son beau-frère.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas où est le fleuve… fait-il remarquer en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- C'est ton frère. Tu fais exactement comme quand tu vas voir ton poulpe de père, tu mets les pieds dans l'eau et tu penses à Asopos au lieu du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Et au pire, si vraiment tu n'y arrives pas, tu vas voir ton père et tu lui demandes de te déposer là-bas.

Albafica hoche machinalement la tête et descend les marches de la Villa en prenant la direction de la mer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

* * *

 **Lundi**

 **Juillet**

\- J'ai fait des recherches, au sujet de ce qu'il a pu te dire, annonce Saga à Shion en désignant l'homme sans connaissance sur le lit de camp.

Le Chevalier du Bélier lance un regard interrogateur au Grand Pope tout en réajustant la couverture sur l'étranger. Saga grimace :

\- J'ai commencé à fouiller dans la Bibliothèque de mes prédécesseurs, sur le Mont Étoilé… et je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien. Même pas la plus petite mention sur un Aggelos ou un Lucéma.

Déçu, Shion hoche la tête en mettant les mains sur ses hanches :

\- Toi aussi, prononcer ces deux mots te font un drôle d'effet ?

\- Oui, répond Saga à mi-voix. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais le premier me paraît plein de bonté, le second me glace le coeur. Ces noms m'étaient également inconnus jusqu'à ton rapport et pourtant…

\- Ils sonnent familiers, achève le Guerrier.

Le Grand Pope approuve. Un silence songeur s'installe entre eux. Le regard du Gémeau balaye rapidement la pièce jusqu'à se poser sur la Cloth d'Or très abîmée du voyageur.

\- Tu as tenté de lire sa mémoire ?

Le Chevalier du Bélier secoue négativement la tête :

\- Pas encore. Par contre, j'ai essayé de la réparer, la nuit dernière.

\- Essayé ? répète Saga en haussant un sourcil.

Le Guerrier s'approche de l'Armure d'Or et pose délicatement une main sur la tête métallique.

\- J'ai essayé, oui, ça n'a pas marché. Aucune réparation possible avec mes outils habituels, alors j'ai tenté le niveau supérieur en donnant un peu de mon sang… ça a été un échec total. La chose qui a attaqué a laissé des marques beaucoup trop profondes et qui dépassent nettement mes compétences.

\- Et avec un sang plus puissant que le tien ?

Shion observe les terribles déchirures qui ont déformées certaines parties de la Cloth. Ses doigts frôlent une entaille avec beaucoup de précaution :

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il faudrait un sang divin et même si une Divinité acceptait de faire couler son précieux ichôr, je n'ai pas la moindre certitude quant à son efficacité sur la réparation.

Pensif, le regard du Gémeau passe de l'Armure au blessé, il observe les dégâts visibles sur les plaques de métal, puis les pansements sur l'étranger inconscient.

 _Et ces noms bizarres : Aggelos et Lucéma. Cette mise en garde contre la Destruction…_

\- Shion.

L'interpellé redresse la tête vers lui. Le Grand Pope désigne la Cloth saccagée :

\- Lis sa mémoire, tire ce que tu peux de ses souvenirs, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Il y a peut-être urgence et notre nouvel ami est toujours dans les vapes, nous allons devoir nous passer de sa permission.

\- L'Armure est très abimée, je n'aurai peut-être pas grand-chose…

\- Fais de ton mieux.

Le jeune homme acquiesce, puis pose les deux mains sur la Cloth d'Or en fermant les yeux. Le métal se réchauffe doucement sous ses paumes. Il prend une profonde inspiration, avant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Lire les souvenirs a toujours été facile pour lui, c'est un don inné. Parfois, un simple frôlement sur l'Armure lui permet d'en apprendre beaucoup. Le cas du jour est cependant beaucoup plus compliqué pour Shion, les images ne se présentent pas spontanément à lui, il ne voit qu'un brouillard blanc parfois traversé par une scène en couleur, brouillée, comme une télévision mal réglée. Les sourcils froncées, le Chevalier déplace ses mains sur la Cloth, sans ouvrir les yeux. Son toucher est délicat, comme s'il voulait rassurer un animal blessé. Ses doigts s'arrêtent sur une zone épargnée par les balafres. Un souvenir net se dessine sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes.

 _Une pièce qui ressemble à un salon ou à un bureau. Les murs sont blancs, les fenêtres ouvertes laissent deviner un paysage de désolation. Un globe terrestre, dont la plupart des continents semble peints en noir, tourne doucement sur lui-même, non loin d'un trône en cristal inoccupé. Des fauteuils ont été installés en demi-cercle tout autour. Le premier est occupé par un adolescent d'environ seize ans, aux cheveux noir corbeau. Ses yeux gris-bleu ont un reflet de sagesse et de savoir inhabituel pour son âge. Le dos bien droit, habillé avec la tenue normalement propre aux Juges des Enfers, il signe un Livre d'Ame ouvert sur ses genoux. Son voisin de droite lui ressemble tant et si bien sur le plan physique que l'on ne peut que déduire qu'ils sont jumeaux. Des jumeaux identiques en tous points, à l'exception des yeux et de la tenue vestimentaire. En effet, ses prunelles sont d'une pétillante couleur verte reflétant une certaine malice. Affalé dans son fauteuil, vêtu d'un T-shirt émeraude et d'un jean noir, il tripote un fil dépassant de l'accoudoir en regardant les trois hommes avec eux : un homme au teint hâlé et à la chevelure blanche, le frère de Saga et Rhadamanthe, le Chef des Armées Infernales._

 _\- Alors, commence l'adolescent aux yeux verts en observant le Chevalier du Bélier, il a accepté ton idée de remonter dans le temps, Avenir._

 _L'interpellé acquiesce. Faisant apparaître un nouvel ouvrage à signer, le premier jumeau hoche la tête sans lever le regard de son travail :_

 _\- C'est effectivement la seule solution qu'il nous reste, cependant ça sera difficile de la mettre en place. La Destruction risque de vouloir nous empêcher d'agir._

 _Assis dans le troisième fauteuil, Kanon prend la parole à son tour :_

 _\- C'est faisable, à condition de se dépêcher. Il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre. J'enverrai Avenir dans le passé, avant que tout parte en vrille._

 _Il tourne la tête vers le principal intéressé en achevant :_

 _\- Tu auras le temps de mettre tout le monde en garde et le cours des évènements pourra changer._

 _La main de Rhadamanthe se pose sur l'épaule du Dragon des Mers, ses doigts sont crispés :_

 _\- Kanon, je sais que tu peux remonter le temps, mais la dernière fois tu as failli y laisser ta peau alors que tu nous as juste ramené un mois en arrière. Ton Cosmos n'est pas inépuisable._

 _\- Je sais, rétorque le Gémeau avec un sourire faussement rassurant. Tu oublies que ma dernière remontée temporelle concernait une dizaine de personnes, au bas mot,il y avait de quoi être épuisé. Dans le cas présent, seul Avenir est concerné. C'est plus facile de faire remonter le temps à une seule personne._

 _\- Sur un énorme laps de temps ! Il sera peut-être le seul concerné par le voyage, oui, mais tu vas l'envoyer plus de vingt ans en arrière !_

 _Kanon ne répond pas au Juge et détourne légèrement la tête, visiblement conscient qu'il s'agira de sa dernière utilisation de Cosmos._

 _L'adolescent aux yeux verts bondit soudain sur ses pieds :_

 _\- T'inquiètes, Tonton Rhadi ! Nous, on va l'aider ! Pas vrai, Talion ?_

 _Son jumeau fait disparaître le Livre de ses genoux et redresse la tête en approuvant d'une voix douce :_

 _\- Loki a raison, Oncle Rhadamanthe, nous unirons tous les deux nos forces à celles de Kanon. Les choses seront plus faciles._

 _Les bras croisés, Avenir jette un coup d'oeil en direction du trône :_

 _\- Le Seigneur de la Création a également demandé au Titan de nous aider. C'est notre dernière chance, il mise tout dessus._

 _Le Chef des Armées fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant, avant de pivoter vers les deux adolescents :_

 _\- Si le Titan nous aide, alors votre intervention dans le voyage temporel n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Si vous gaspillez votre Energie, vous serez affaibli… et vous êtes les derniers capables de faire fonctionner les Enfers._

 _Loki secoue la tête en tapant du poing dans la paume de sa main, l'air résolu :_

 _\- Non, nous donnerons tout ce que nous pouvons !_

 _Son frère acquiesce, serein :_

 _\- Oui, tout. La survie des Enfers sera le cadet de nos soucis si le monde est englouti par la Destruction. Nous avons une chance de sauver le monde et d'annuler ce présent, alors nous ferons notre maximum pour aider Oncle Kanon._

 _\- Nous sauverons nos papas ! Ajoute Loki en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

 _Un silence de plomb s'abat dans la pièce. Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux, l'air accablé. Kanon baisse les siens. Les jumeaux échangent un regard débordant de certitude. Avenir reste silencieux, se sentant de trop il est le seul à ne pas appartenir à cette famille._

 _Le Juge prend une profonde inspiration, tremblante malgré ses efforts pour se maîtriser, et referme ses deux mains autour de celles du Dragon des Mers :_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de remonter le temps, je n'ai pas de Dunamis non plus, néanmoins je veux également pouvoir sauver mon Maître et mes frères, alors n'hésite pas à… puiser dans mon Cosmos si ça peut t'aider._

 _Kanon hoche gravement la tête, ému. Après un moment, il se lève et serre Rhadamanthe dans ses bras. Loki se mord la lèvre, Talion baisse le regard sur ses genoux. Avenir recule en silence de quelques pas. Ils vont tous sacrifier leur vie pour lui permettre de réussir sa mission, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur._

Shion frémit, le métal de l'Armure est brûlant sous ses doigts. Ce qui suit est confus, il ne voit plus rien et entend à peine les sons. L'image du souvenir tente de s'afficher, elle tressaute, parfois agrémentée de fissures comme si elle avait été griffée. La Cloth est à bout, pourtant elle a l'air de vouloir absolument lui montrer quelque chose. Tant bien que mal, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier arrive à deviner quelques silhouettes . L'image est difficile à percevoir tant elle est sombre, cependant il parvient à identifier les deux jumeaux : Loki et Talion ainsi que le Surplis de Rhadamanthe qui se tient lui même près de Kanon. Il y a également un individu qu'il ne reconnaît pas. En plissant les yeux et en se concentrant, il distingue de très longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Avenir fait face à cette ligne d'hommes et Shion devine, plus qu'il ne le voit, qu'ils sont en train d'unir leurs Cosmos, certainement dans le but de le renvoyer dans le passé.

 _Quelqu'un pousse un cri d'alerte._

 _La scène tremble._

 _Un homme se rue vers le groupe, l'air bestial, sa main se lève en dévoilant d'énormes griffes au lieu d'ongles. Tout dans son sillage sent le danger et la mort. Une silhouette s'interpose et se prend le coup de griffes à la place du groupe, avant de repousser, difficilement, la créature en s'aidant d'un sceptre incrusté d'une sphère lumineuse._

 _Du sang gicle._

 _Un hurlement de rage résonne._

 _Le Cosmos enveloppe Avenir._

 _Deux yeux rouges menaçants se posent sur lui, les griffes noires le lacèrent. Un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres du Chevalier qui a vaguement conscience que ce coup aurait été mortel s'il n'avait pas été en train de disparaître dans le temps. Il a le temps de voir l'homme au sceptre, le Seigneur de la Création, se jeter à corps perdu sur l'ennemi pour le repousser une ultime et dernière fois._

Shion lâche brusquement l'Armure d'Or en poussant une exclamation d'effroi tandis que les plaques de métal se disloquent sous ses doigts.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète Saga.

Tremblant, le Chevalier se frotte nerveusement les bras en jetant un coup d'oeil peu rassuré autour de lui.

 _Tout...tout va bien, je suis à Jamir…_

\- Shion ?

L'être qui a attaqué l'a foudroyé de terreur, l'odeur de mort imminente, de fin, d'horreur…

 _Mais l'Horreur n'a pas d'odeur._

 _Si elle devait en avoir une, ça serait exactement ce que j'ai senti._

Malgré lui, il vérifie s'il n'est pas blessé, ressentant encore avec précision les griffes s'enfoncer dans l'Armure avec l'intention de déchiqueter son propriétaire.

 _Une haine à l'état pur… Est-ce lui, la...Destruction… ?_

\- Shion !

Saga a posé les mains sur ses épaules et le secoue. Hébété, le Guerrier d'Athéna focalise son regard sur son Supérieur afin de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu es tout pâle, remarque celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Les jambes tremblantes, Shion s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche et passe une main sur son visage en sueur :

\- La fin du monde, je crois… ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Il désigne le blessé :

\- Il s'appelle Avenir, il vient du futur.

Reconnaissant, le Chevalier accepte le verre d'eau que lui présente Saga. Le liquide frais coulant dans sa gorge achève de l'aider à reprendre pied avec la réalité, il raconte alors au Grand Pope tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu.

Saga ne peut retenir un soupir rassuré en entendant que Kanon est en vie dans le futur.

\- Mon frère devrait survivre… souffle-t-il à la fin du récit de Shion.

Celui-ci le regarde et répond prudemment :

\- Aucune idée. Le type a essayé d'empêcher la venue d'Avenir ici, à notre époque… Il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se débrouille pour s'en prendre à Kanon, ici, afin qu'il meurt dès à présent. Si ton frère décède maintenant, il ne pourra pas utiliser sa capacité à remonter le temps dans le futur.

\- C'est prise de tête, bougonne le Grand Pope en se mettant à faire les cent pas.

Le Chevalier grimace en se disant qu'il a dû briser l'espoir de son camarade, il tente de se rattraper :

\- Mais peut-être que Kanon a aussi eu le problème avec Arès, dans l'autre présent, comme ici.

\- Peu importe, rétorque Saga, ça ne sert à rien d'établir des hypothèses, ce qui importe c'est ici et maintenant. Grâce à toi, on a pu apprendre pas mal de choses, je pourrais les transmettre à Albafica ou à Sarpédon, ça les aidera certainement.

Il cesse ses allées et venues, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu as mentionné des yeux rouges…

\- Oui.

Le Grand Prêtre se tourne vers lui :

\- Asmita a discuté avec Albafica et m'a fait une confidence… Tu ne dois pas répéter ce que je vais te dire.

\- Promis, même Dokho ne sera pas au courant.

Le Gémeau s'assoit au bord du lit de camp, tout près du Guerrier et baisse la voix :

\- Le Titan Cronos a déserté le Tartare. Asmita a été attaqué par lui et a eu le temps de voir des yeux rouges avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Tu penses que c'est Cronos qui a attaqué Asmita et Avenir ?

\- Oui.

Shion réfléchit, son regard balaye la pièce sans s'attarder sur quoi que ce soit :

\- Il est vrai que c'est une hypothèse envisageable. Deux agressions et à chaque fois ces yeux rouge... Sans compter que je suis sûr d'avoir entendu la mention d'un Titan dans le souvenir.

Joignant leurs déductions, ils essayent d'assembler correctement les pièces du puzzle.

\- Il y a cet Être… La Destruction, reprend le Chevalier du Bélier en réprimant un frisson. Je crois que c'est lui que j'ai vu, à la fin…

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en déduire que la Destruction et Cronos ne serait qu'une seule et même personne ? Suppose Saga.

Shion hésite. Le Gémeau insiste :

\- Il a jailli de sa prison comme par hasard au moment où les agressions s'enchaînent : Kanon, Asmita et Avenir… Un Titan, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, en particulier Cronos. Il a très bien pu entrevoir le futur et tenter de contrecarrer nos tentatives… On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

\- Hypothèse plausible…

Le Grand Pope se relève :

\- Continue à veiller sur cet homme, à son réveil nous en apprendrons sûrement encore un peu plus. Je vais informer les autres et voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Saga ouvre un portail dimensionnel donnant devant la porte d'entrée de la Villa.

 _Dans quel pétrin avons-nous été fourrés ?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre que vous attendez depuis des luuuuustres !  
Désolée pour l'attente **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Juillet**

 **Lundi**

\- Kanon.

Le jeune homme se sent lourd. Allongé sur un lit, il a l'impression que son corps pèse une tonne, bouger le moindre muscle lui demande un effort surhumain. Non, c'est pire que ça. Le simple fait de _penser_ à remuer l'épuise. Il est heureux qu'un oreiller soutienne sa tête, sans lui elle se serait déjà détachée du reste de son corps. Du moins, c'est sa façon de ressentir les choses à l'heure actuelle.

\- Kanon.

La voix l'appelle à nouveau. Le Dragon des Mers prend une profonde inspiration et ouvre les yeux. La sensation de lourdeur et d'épuisement s'estompe instantanément. Il se redresse sur un coude, constate qu'il est allongé sur son lit, au troisième étage de l'Hôtel d'Athéna. Et Deutéros l'observe, assis sur le cadre de la fenêtre ouverte. Le jeune homme a conscience que quelque chose a changé, son corps lui parait léger, trop léger, comparé à son ressenti précédent.

\- Je suis mort ?

 _Si c'est ça l'après vie, c'est pas très cool. La chambre partagée avec Saga, quoi ! Franchement !_

L'ancien Gémeau esquisse un sourire en le regardant :

\- Oui et non à la fois.

Blasé, Kanon le dévisage cependant avec attention :

\- Tu n'es pas mon mentor.

\- Ah, qui sait… ?

\- Non, tu n'es pas du tout lui, le coupe le Dragon des Mers. Ni son souvenir, ni son esprit ou je ne sais quoi… Tu as emprunté son apparence.

Le sourire du concerné s'agrandit :

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Tes yeux sont jaunes. Ceux du vrai Deutéros sont bleus et je doute que leur couleur change après la mort.

L'homme descend de la fenêtre et la referme :

\- Bien vu, je ne suis pas Deutéros. J'ai pris cette forme pour te mettre en confiance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour discuter. Tu es entre la vie et la mort, et je suis ici pour t'aider à faire un choix.

Kanon s'assoit correctement dans le lit en observant cette pièce qu'il a vu durant trop d'années, au point de finir par la haïr :

\- Un choix ? Laisse-moi deviner : mourir ou survivre ?

\- Tu comprends vite.

\- Et si tu me disais d'abord qui tu es ?

Deutéros rit, conscient que la réponse qu'il va fournir ne vas pas réellement assouvir la curiosité du Gémeau :

\- A la fois ton ancêtre, ton héritage et l'une de tes capacités dont tu ignores encore l'existence.

Une grimace se dessine sur le visage de Kanon qui ne se sent guère renseigné. Il ouvre la bouche pour tâcher d'en apprendre davantage, mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Sans prévenir, le décor a changé et le jeune homme est assis à présent sur le sol d'une grotte. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui permet de voir la cascade rouge à la sortie.

\- Arès a essayé de me tuer, ici, se rappelle-t-il.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Kanon reste silencieux, il essaye de se remémorer les paroles du Dieu de la Guerre pendant qu'il se débattait dans son étreinte.

\- Il disait vouloir s'approprier un pouvoir, je crois.

\- Oui, celui de remonter le temps. Ton frère, lui, peut accéder à des dimensions dont tu n'as même pas idée.

\- Quoi ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça ! Ni Deutéros d'ailleurs…

L'autre sourit :

\- Ils ignoraient tout ça. Cette connaissance de vos dons a été perdue il y a longtemps. Les premiers Grands Popes craignaient le Cosmos des Gémeaux réunis. Ils ont voulu atténuer votre puissance en taisant ces deux capacités en particulier. La Malédiction des Jumeaux nés sous le signe des Gémeaux a été inventée de toutes pièces, car ils ont estimé plus facile de gérer un seul Gémeau au lieu de deux.

Outré, Kanon frappe le mur le plus proche :

\- Nous étions tués sur un mensonge ?! Et ceux, comme Deutéros et moi, qui en réchappions, avons vécu dans l'ombre alors que nous étions innocents ?!

\- Hélas oui. La tradition a perduré alors même que les Grands Popes en oubliaient l'origine.

Le jeune homme lance un regard furieux en direction de la Cascade de Sang :

\- Athéna est une Déesse, elle, elle savait forcément la vérité !

Son interlocuteur hausse les épaules :

\- Oui, en théorie. Cependant, c'est un détail qu'elle pouvait oublier en fonction de ses réincarnations. C'est un risque lorsque l'on veut s'incarner et vivre dans un corps humain, toute la mémoire divine ne suit pas forcément. Et si par hasard, elle s'en souvenait parfois, soit il était déjà trop tard et l'un des Jumeaux était mort, soit elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

La mâchoire crispée, Kanon serre les poings, le visage furieux et bouleversé.

\- Si tu n'es pas mon mentor, es-tu la représentation de ce fameux pouvoir ?

Deutéros claque la langue, l'air amusé :

\- Non. Et puisque nous parlons d'Athéna, il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer.

Kanon trébuche alors que les lieux se modifient une nouvelle fois. Un frémissement parcourt son corps lorsqu'il reconnait le Cap Sounion. Deutéros et lui lévitent quelques centimètres au-dessus de la mer, à l'extérieur de la prison. A l'intérieur, il se reconnait, le visage maintenu autant que possible à la surface de l'eau qui ne cesse de monter. A revoir cette scène, le Gémeau se souvient de ses poumons en feu, de la sensation froide qui envahissait progressivement ses membres, à calculer combien de temps il allait lutter malgré lui avant que ses poumons ne se retrouvent gorgés d'eau salée et que ne sa vie prenne fin.

Il voit la marée inonder totalement la grotte, son autre lui n'est plus visible. C'est alors que le jeune homme remarque une lueur apparaissant sur la surface de la mer dont le niveau se met soudain à baisser, assez pour que son visage puisse à nouveau émerger et lui permettre de respirer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est l'œuvre d'un Cosmos.

\- Athéna… souffle-t-il sidéré.

\- Oui, elle t'a permis de rester en vie. Je suppose qu'elle espérait que ton frère viendrait te chercher, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu trouves le moyen de t'enfuir et d'éveiller Poséidon. En parlant de lui…

Kanon n'est pas surpris, cette fois, lorsqu'ils changent à nouveau de lieu. A présent, ils sont dans la salle du trône de l'Empereur des Mers, déserte pour le moment. Plus précisément, le jeune homme remarque qu'il se tient exactement à l'endroit où le Dieu des Mers a failli l'empaler.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demande Deutéros d'une voix douce en voyant le Gémeau froncer les sourcils et mettre les poings sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en train de me laisser le choix entre la vie et la mort ?

Le mentor s'autorise un nouveau sourire tandis qu'il s'appuie nonchalamment contre le trône :

\- Aurais-tu déjà fait ton choix ?

Le jeune homme ouvre la bouche, hésite, puis la referme sans répondre tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Je n'en sais rien, lâche-t-il finalement.

Deutéros plisse doucement les yeux en l'observant en silence. Kanon lève machinalement le regard en direction du plafond d'eau. Pensif, il réfléchit à voix haute :

\- J'ai passé mon temps à m'accrocher à la vie, autant que possible, allant jusqu'à mentir à Poséidon pour être épargné au moment où je l'ai libéré. A présent, je me demande si tu n'es pas là pour me convaincre de cesser de lutter et d'accepter mon funeste sort.

\- Tu penses donc qu'il faut se résigner et mourir ?

Kanon fixe à présent le sol marbré, les mains enfoncées dans les poches :

\- Peut-être. Même si la malédiction des Gémeaux est fausse, j'aurais dû mourir à ma naissance, à la place j'ai eu un premier sursis. Puis, j'ai été condamné à mort au Cap Sounion et j'en suis sorti avec un deuxième sursis. Le troisième a été le mensonge adressé à Poséidon. Il y en a eu un quatrième au moment où Albafica s'est interposé entre son père et moi. Si on ajoute en plus l'agression d'Arès… Tout ceci commence à faire beaucoup pour un seul homme, non ?

La question amuse Deutéros qui ne retient pas un rire bref :

\- C'est vrai, à ce stade il est difficile de dire si tu as beaucoup de malchance ou, au contraire, une chance incroyable.

Le jeune homme garde les yeux rivés au sol, le visage fermé. L'autre l'observe, semblant le jauger avec attention sous un air qui se veut nonchalant. Il rompt le silence :

\- Néanmoins, tu fais erreur. Je ne suis pas là pour te convaincre de te résigner, je suis là pour te laisser le choix.

\- Tu prétends être neutre ?

\- Pas exactement, je l'admets. Si je devais t'influencer, ça serait pour t'encourager à survivre, une nouvelle fois.

Le Gémeau fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi m'encouragerais-tu dans cette voie dans ce cas ? Quelles sont tes motivations exactement ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que je choisisse de vivre ou de mourir ? Mon existence est pitoyable, je suis un menteur, un manipulateur, je ne suis rien, même pas un Guerrier. Je n'ai pas non plus de logement, ni de travail, puisque je squatte chez les Juges.

Sans gêne, Deutéros s'affale sur le trône en balançant ses jambes par-dessous l'accoudoir :

\- Si tu culpabilises de ne pas travailler, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas un boulot ?

\- Je ne sais rien faire, répond Kanon dans un marmonnement grincheux. Je suis juste bon à griffonner quelques dessins, pas de quoi réellement gagner ma vie…

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit ou sous-entendu que tu devrais quitter la Villa ou gagner ta vie ?

\- Non, mais ça finira par arriver. Saga a voulu se faire pardonner et m'a donné pas mal d'argent, cependant ça finira par s'écouler.

\- Et qu'en pense Rhadamanthe ? demande innocemment le mentor.

Surpris, Kanon redresse la tête pour le regarder :

\- Hein ? Quel rapport avec lui ?

\- Le Chef des Armées Infernales n'est pas en manque d'argent et je doute que ça le dérange de le partager avec toi.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu me parles de lui ! réplique le jeune homme sur la défensive.

Au lieu de répondre directement, Deutéros claque des doigts. Le Sanctuaire de l'Empereur des Mers disparait au profit de la Villa. Kanon reconnait sa chambre et ressent immédiatement un profond malaise en observant en même temps son corps inanimé couché dans le lit. Rhadamanthe est à son chevet, les coudes posés sur le lit, il tient une main du jeune homme serrée entre les siennes. Les traits du Spectre sont tirés et ses yeux sont clos.

Le jeune homme détourne le regard de cette scène en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- Dès qu'il a su où Arès se trouvait, Rhadamanthe s'est précipité en Enfers pour te sauver. Depuis, il reste à côté de toi et néglige son travail de chef d'entreprise et de Juge, annonce calmement Deutéros en s'adossant contre la porte.

Malgré lui, le Gémeau lance un coup d'œil vers Rhadamanthe en fronçant les sourcils. Il le côtoie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que cette attitude n'est pas tout à fait habituelle.

Le mentor continue :

\- Sais-tu à quoi il pense environ une fois par heure ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

\- Il songe sérieusement à t'offrir son sang pour t'aider à lutter et revenir parmi eux.

\- Le truc d'offrir son sang, c'est pas ce que Minos a fait avec Albafica ? Le lien de moitié ou je ne sais quoi ? interroge le jeune homme.

\- Si.

\- Mais je…

Perplexe, Kanon ne sait plus où poser le regard entre Deutéros et le Juge. Une étrange émotion lui noue les entrailles, il est à la fois touché et bouleversé par l'attitude de Rhadamanthe.

 _Il a l'air de vraiment tenir à moi. Je savais que nous nous entendions bien tous les deux, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il m'apprécierait à ce point._

\- Il est l'une des raisons qui me poussent à te demander de rester en vie. Rhadamanthe du Wyvern a passé sa vie à s'occuper des autres et trop peu de lui-même. Un peu de bonheur dans son existence lui ferait du bien… à toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Désireux de changer de sujet, Kanon va regarder par la fenêtre en demandant :

\- Et quelles sont les autres raisons ?

Etonné, il constate qu'en réalité il n'est pas sur l'Ile. A l'extérieur, un jardin s'étend à l'infini, parsemé de fleurs multicolores. En plissant les yeux, le jeune homme a l'impression de discerner deux forteresses dans le lointain : l'une est blanche, l'autre noire. Mais plus que tout, il remarque le visage de son accompagnateur dans le reflet de la vitre : sérieux et grave.

\- A l'heure où je te parle, Kanon, le monde est dans une période de fragilité extrême, tout pourrait basculer à n'importe quel moment, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

\- En mal ? répète le Gémeau en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Vous, les humains, vous appelez cet évènement « Apocalypse ». Je te parle de la Destruction totale, celle menant à la fin de toutes choses, au néant.

\- Et quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Un rapport important car si les choses tournent mal, tu seras certainement leur dernière chance.

\- Moi… ?

\- Oui, approuve le mentor. Tes capacités seront utiles, notamment si tu apprends à maîtriser le temps. Ce présent découle d'un futur dans lequel tu as aidé une personne à remonter dans le passé pour en modifier le cours.

Kanon grimace :

\- Les trucs temporels, ça colle toujours la migraine.

\- Trop en dire serait pire, rétorque Deutéros avec un sourire indulgent. Retiens simplement que si tout se passe bien, tu n'auras pas à utiliser ton Cosmos pour ça. Cependant, si tout se passe mal, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, tu pourras encore servir de dernier recours, un atout dans la manche du Seigneur de la Création.

\- Le… Seigneur de la Création… ? Qui c'est, celui-là ?

Le jeune homme retient son souffle en sentant poindre au fond de son cœur une étrange sensation. Il est incapable de mettre un visage sur ce « Seigneur », mais est bouleversé par les sentiments de bonté, douceur et gentillesse émanant de sa simple mention.

Son avant-bras le démange. Machinalement, Kanon se gratte avec insistance. Le geste n'échappe pas au mentor qui hoche la tête pour lui-même :

\- Ça te démange ? C'est normal. Le Seigneur de la Création a créé les Dragons, avec une petite préférence pour la famille des Léviathans, les Dragons des eaux.

\- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas le rapport, réplique le Gémeau.

\- Le Seigneur de la Création a créé le tout premier Léviathan de l'univers, Kanon. Cette créature, façonnée de ses mains, était capable notamment de voyager entre les différentes dimensions existantes.

Kanon ne peut retenir la question brûlant ses lèvres :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ce premier Dragon ?

Son interlocuteur sourit en plissant les yeux :

\- On raconte qu'il est venu aider Zeus lors de la Titanomachie. Cronos est capable de manipuler l'Espace-Temps, comme le Léviathan qui a pu équilibrer le combat.

Deutéros baisse la voix, le regard soudain lointain, perdu dans quelques pensées :

\- A la base, il n'était pas ici pour prendre part à l'affrontement entre le Titan et son fils… Mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'est produit et il a fini par être tué. Depuis, son esprit erre.

Kanon tressaille en comprenant brusquement et murmure :

\- C'est toi. Tu es l'esprit du premier Dragon.

Il dévisage l'homme devant lui, stupéfait, cherchant à déceler la créature sous les traits de son mentor, en vain. Seule la couleur de ses yeux trahit son imposture. Les prunelles jaune d'or se posent justement sur lui, le Léviathan acquiesce :

\- Oui, Kanon. Et je perçois qu'Aggelos va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible dans les jours et semaines à venir. J'aimerais pouvoir le soutenir, dans la mesure de mes moyens.

\- Aggelos… répète le jeune homme à mi-voix.

Il ferme les yeux en se répétant mentalement le prénom, conscient qu'il s'agit de celui du fameux Seigneur de la Création. Un goût amer de larmes envahit sa bouche. Surpris, Kanon fronce les sourcils et comprend rapidement : cette tristesse ne vient pas de lui mais de son interlocuteur.

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Aggelos…_

Décidé à poser des questions, le Gémeau rouvre les paupières. Le mentor le coupe dans son élan en reprenant la parole le premier :

\- Certains de mes enfants avaient la capacité de pouvoir adopter une apparence humaine. Au fil du temps, en fonction des couples et des descendances, ils sont devenus davantage humains et de moins en moins Dragon. Une branche, celle des Dioscures, a ainsi survécu, transmettant son pouvoir de génération en génération.

Kanon hausse un sourcil :

\- Castor et Pollux… ?

\- Exact. Ma descendance a croisé le chemin des héritiers Dioscures. Le sang divin de Zeus a permis de conserver, d'ancrer même, le pouvoir du Dragon dans le sang de chaque membre de cette branche, jusqu'à toi.

Avec une moue légèrement sceptique, le jeune homme croise les bras sur son torse :

\- Je ne suis pas seul, il y a Saga.

\- Certes… mais l'héritage est plus marqué en toi, surtout depuis que tu as porté la Scale du Dragon des Mers.

\- Sauf que je ne l'ai plus !

\- C'est vrai, tu as mieux, répond Deutéros en montrant du doigt la zone où il se grattait.

Machinalement, Kanon porte son attention sur sa peau qui ne cesse de le démanger depuis tout à l'heure. A la place de la chair, il y a des écailles bleues en train de recouvrir tout son avant-bras. Avec curiosité et prudence, il palpe cette plaque avec son autre main, étonné d'en constater à la fois la souplesse et la solidité.

 _C'est beaucoup plus pratique que la Scale !_

La main de Deutéros se pose sur son épaule :

\- Accepte ton héritage. Vis, Kanon. Profite de ton existence, en espérant que tu n'auras jamais besoin d'utiliser ta capacité à remonter le temps. Apprends à maîtriser tes dons et tu n'auras plus à ressentir de frustration, ton impression de ne vivre que dans l'ombre de ton frère. Tu trouveras ta propre voie au fur et à mesure.

Le Gémeau tourne à nouveau la tête vers Rhadamanthe qui n'a pas bougé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans la chambre.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, poursuit le mentor d'une voix douce en suivant son regard.

Kanon reporte son attention sur lui, avant d'acquiescer :

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, promet-il.

Le Léviathan sourit. Son regard s'attarde sur le jeune homme, puis il lui serre l'épaule brièvement, avant de le relâcher et de reculer.

\- Tout repose entre tes mains, à présent. Je peux enfin trouver le repos.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, le Dragon a disparu de la chambre, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un léger tourbillon d'écailles poussiéreuses qui se dispersent aussitôt après.


	9. Chapter 9

Depuis des heures, Rhadamanthe est immobile, les yeux clos, fatigué et inquiet. Il n'a pas lâché la main de Kanon qu'il réchauffe entre les siennes. A chaque nouvelle minute écoulée, il se demande s'il va résister ou non à l'envie de le sauver à l'aide de son sang. C'est, à l'heure actuelle, sa seule préoccupation. Le Juge sait au fond de lui qu'il n'est pas raisonnable à rester ici, sans bouger. Aiacos est passé le voir tantôt pour le mettre au courant des dernières informations, mais la nouvelle du Titan en fuite ne le motive pas plus à quitter cette chambre. Il devrait pourtant. En tant que Chef des Armées, il lui incombe de gérer et préparer les troupes, au cas où Cronos passerait à l'action et tenterait de s'en prendre au Seigneur des Enfers. Si Sarpédon vient le voir et lui demande d'agir, il sera bien obligé d'obéir. Mais au fond, Rhadamanthe espère qu'on va soigneusement l'oublier encore un moment.

La main de Kanon tressaille dans les siennes. Le Spectre redresse machinalement la tête, le cœur battant et croise le regard bleu du jeune homme en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Immédiatement, Rhadamanthe sent le soulagement s'abattre sur ses épaules.

\- Comment tu te sens ? interroge-t-il à mi-voix en reposant sa main sur le lit.

\- Pas trop mal.

Jamais le Juge n'aurait cru qu'il serait si heureux d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il tend la main vers la table de nuit où est posé son téléphone :

\- Je dois prévenir ton frère. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété, tu sais, il demande sans cesse de tes nouvelles.

Vif comme l'éclair, Kanon se redresse et lui vole, laissant la main de Rhadamanthe se refermer dans le vide.

\- Laisse-le s'inquiéter encore cinq minutes.

\- Que… ?

Le Spectre n'a pas le temps de formuler une phrase cohérente, le jeune homme l'attrape par le col de la chemise et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Surpris par l'initiative, il reprend cependant vite ses esprits et presse sa main contre la nuque du Dragon des Mers, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

\- Merci… murmure finalement Kanon en appuyant son front contre le sien. Pour être venu me sortir des griffes d'Arès et avoir veillé sur moi.

Songeur, Rhadamanthe caresse machinalement les cheveux bleus qui se perdent entre ses doigts toujours posés près du cou du jeune homme. A mi-voix, il ose avouer :

\- J'admets avoir ressenti quelques légères inquiétudes, sans savoir comment réagir.

\- « Légère » ?! Tu as carrément songé à me donner ton sang !

\- Comment tu… ?!

Kanon affiche un sourire fatigué :

\- Je t'expliquerai. J'ai certaines choses à te raconter… j'espère que tu pourras m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Les deux grandes mains sur Juge des Enfers viennent encadrer son visage. Il lui relève légèrement la tête :

\- J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mais oui, tu peux compter sur mon soutien.

Son affirmation est ponctuée d'un nouveau baiser. Soulagé, Kanon le serre ensuite dans ses bras. Rhadamanthe l'étreint, presque étonné lui-même de se sentir si apaisé de tenir le Dragon des Mers bien en vie contre lui.

\- C'est la première fois que je m'inquiète autant pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ma famille, confie-t-il à mi-voix. Je ne suis pas doué pour avouer mes sentiments, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude avec les choses du cœur. Ne m'en veux pas si je commets parfois des maladresses.

\- T'inquiètes, je suis aussi perdu que toi, répond Kanon avec un sourire.

Ils restent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la simplicité du moment.

Le Dragon des Mers rompt en premier le silence paisible :

\- Et Arès ? Je dois m'attendre à le revoir ?

\- Non, son cas a été réglé. Par contre, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis ton agression.

Le jeune homme fronce légèrement les sourcils.

 _C'est vrai, Deutéros m'a dit que nous étions dans un présent où tout pouvait basculer._

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Rhadamanthe s'écarte à peine, puis pose une main sur l'épaule de Kanon :

\- Un Chevalier d'Or inconnu est arrivé à Jamir, dans un sale état. Asmita a été attaqué également et Sarpédon m'a informé que Cronos a fui le Tartare. Tout ceci s'est produit au moment où Arès s'en prenait à toi.

Le jeune homme reste un moment bouche bée avant de se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux :

\- Ooook, tu vas me raconter tout ça avec plus de détails, si tu veux bien.

Le Juge acquiesce :

\- D'accord, mais commence par sortir du lit, si tu t'en sens capable. Tu es resté inconscient quasiment vingt-quatre heures, il faut que tu manges et boives un peu.

Il se redresse et aide le Dragon des Mers à se lever. Celui-ci sent ses jambes flancher sous son poids, mais Rhadamanthe le soutient sans difficulté.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, merci.

Kanon attrape son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit et rend le sien au Spectre. Du coin de l'œil, il note que ce dernier lui a ramené son matériel de dessin, celui qu'il a laissé sur la plage au moment où Arès est arrivé.

Soutenu par le Juge, il se dirige vers la cuisine tout en envoyant un texto à Saga pour lui dire qu'il est réveillé et qu'il se porte bien.

A peine a-t-il posé ses fesses sur une chaise de la cuisine que Saga surgit du couloir et lui saute dessus :

\- Espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

\- Lâche-moiiiiii ! répond Kanon en essayant d'esquiver son Jumeau qui tente de le serrer dans ses bras.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Aiacos pénètre à son tour dans la pièce, suivi par Sarpédon.

\- J'ai toujours cru que les Jumeaux s'entendaient particulièrement bien, commente le Garuda en observant les Gémeaux en conflit du coin de l'œil. Ça doit être une légende…

Tout en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu, Rhadamanthe s'adresse au rouquin qui s'assoit sur le plan de travail :

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Il semblerait, oui. Le Grand Pope ici présent m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il a appris des choses par Shion, on a reçu le sms de Kanon au moment où on rentrait à la maison. J'ai prévenu Minos, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Renonçant à une étreinte avec son frère qui semble décidé à lui encastrer la tête dans le placard à biscuits, Saga s'adosse contre un mur :

\- Et Albafica ? Il n'est pas là ?

\- Non, répond Aiacos. Il est sorti. Affaire perso.

Rhadamanthe déballe plusieurs paquets de biscuits et sert le thé tout en faisant une première mise au point avec ses frères. Kanon se voit résumer les derniers évènements concernant Arès, puis l'agression d'Asmita à l'Hôtel

\- Et il va mieux, maintenant ? s'enquiert le jeune homme.

\- Oui, répond immédiatement Saga. Il se repose. D'après lui, son agresseur serait le Titan Cronos.

Le Dragon des Mers tourne la tête vers le Spectre du Wyvern :

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il avait réussi à sortir du Tartare.

\- Oui, confirme Sarpédon à la place de son aîné. Il chercherait à mettre la main sur son Megas Drepanon, une arme redoutable, mais il semblerait que la vision d'Albafica l'ai pris de court et le force à trouver une autre approche. Nous avons un sursis de ce côté-là, néanmoins nous ignorons pour combien de temps.

Pensif, Kanon se repasse mentalement la conversation tout en songeant aux paroles du Léviathan.

 _Je suppose que tout est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Selon les agissements du Titan, on risque de basculer dans ce fameux futur apocalyptique dont il me parlait. Par contre, personne n'a fait mention d'un détail pourtant important…_

Minos arrive à cet instant dans la cuisine, un sachet dans les mains.

\- Miam ! Des petits pains fourrés !

Aiacos claque la langue, les yeux gourmands et tend déjà une main vers le sac.

\- C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Alba !

Déconfit, le Garuda laisse retomber son bras en marmonnant :

\- Y'en a que pour lui de toute façon.

\- Jaloux, susurre Sarpédon.

Kanon s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise :

\- Ma question est surement bizarre… Est-ce que le nom d'Aggelos vous dit quelque chose ? Le Seigneur de la Création, un truc comme ça.

Un silence accueille sa question. Chacun jette des coups d'œil vers les autres, l'incertitude se peint sur les visages. Saga finit par acquiescer :

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui, oui, par Shion. Lui-même tient ce nom de notre invité du futur.

\- Du quoi ? relève immédiatement Minos.

\- Du futur, répète le Grand Pope.

Il n'a pas besoin de poser la question, les expressions de chacun ont parlé pour eux : le nom d'Aggelos leur apporte également cette sensation d'inconnu et de familiarité en même temps.

Sarpédon plisse les yeux :

\- Vas-y, Saga, raconte-nous ce que tu as appris.

Les Trois Juges, le jeune Seigneur des Enfers et le Dragon des Mers font silence, écoutant attentivement l'étrange récit du Grand Prêtre.

Soufflés par ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre, Minos s'est assis sur une chaise vacante.

\- Eh bien… murmure Aiacos. Ça c'est de l'info. Et puis c'est qui, ces mioches dont tu nous as parlé ? Loki et Talion ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils avaient l'air de pouvoir gérer les Enfers ?

Tout en posant ses questions, il adresse un regard interrogateur à Sarpédon comme si ce dernier connaissait déjà la réponse. Celui-ci hausse les épaules, signifiant par là qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Rhadamanthe croise les bras :

\- Ce détail est certes intriguant, cependant, sans vouloir te vexer, il me semble que ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous avons entendu parler d'Aggelos qui semble être le Seigneur de la Création. A ce nom s'ajoute celui de Lucéma et une histoire de destruction…

Coude posé sur la table, Kanon cale son menton dans la paume de sa main :

\- Pour moi, il apparait assez clairement que la Destruction est ce Lucéma. Ce doit aussi être une Divinité ou quelque chose dans le genre.

 _Et ça peut rejoindre également les paroles du Premier Dragon. La Destruction, ça sonne également comme un synonyme d'Apocalypse._

\- J'ai fait des recherches de mon côté, reprend Saga. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé à leur sujet ! Pourtant, nous ressentons tous quelque chose quand ces noms sont prononcés.

Sarpédon acquiesce, le visage grave :

\- Oui… L'un apporte le bien-être, l'autre l'inquiétude.

\- Ah bon ? marmonne Aiacos en arquant un sourcil.

Intrigué, Minos tourne la tête vers lui :

\- Tu ne ressens rien du tout ? Même moi je reconnais que ça me fait quelque chose.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis certainement l'exception qui confirme la règle, sourit le Garuda.

Sous la table, il cache soigneusement son poing. Ses doigts sont si serrés que ses jointures ont blanchi et ses ongles lui rentrent férocement dans la peau.

\- Récapitulons, déclare Sarpédon en sautant du plan de travail. Dans quinze ou vingt ans, c'est le bordel. On passe quasiment tous l'arme à gauche, la Destruction est à nos portes et on est en pleine…

\- Fin du monde, achève Kanon.

\- Tu veux dire en pleine merde, ricane Aiacos.

Le rouquin acquiesce :

\- Ouais. Plusieurs personnes, dont toi, se sont réunis pour remonter le temps.

Saga intervient en fixant son frère :

\- D'où tu sors ce pouvoir ? Tu étais au courant ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, ment le Dragon des Mers.

 _Du moins je l'ignorais jusqu'à il y a peu._

\- C'est ce pouvoir qui intéressait Arès, explique Minos au Grand Pope. Ça a surpris un peu tout le monde.

\- Je vois… murmure Saga en croisant les bras.

Quelque chose lui dit que son Jumeau est en train de lui cacher quelque chose. Le ton de sa voix est trop évasif.

 _Je mènerai des recherches sur ce pouvoir, s'il ne veut rien me dire…_

Rhadamanthe se racle la gorge, puis reprend la parole :

\- Cependant, une seule personne a été envoyé à notre époque, ce dénommé Avenir, chargé de nous mettre en garde. Malheureusement, il a été attaqué au moment de son départ et est arrivé blessé.

\- Ajoutons à ça qu'au moment où Avenir arrivait, Asmita se faisait attaquer par Cronos, ajoute le Grand Pope. Shion m'a décrit l'agression subie par notre invité du futur et il y a des similitudes entre les deux.

\- Intéressant, murmure Sarpédon en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Les sourcils froncés, Minos pianote sur la table en analysant soigneusement tous les témoignages :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Ça sous-entend qu'en fait, Lucéma et Cronos seraient le même individu ? Ce serait lui, la Destruction ?

\- C'est la théorie que nous avons émise avec Shion en tout cas, approuve le Grand Pope. Même si un Titan allié de la Création aurait également été mentionné…

\- Rien n'indique que cet allié soit Cronos, complète Rhadamanthe. Il a pu trahir ce Seigneur de la Création et attaquer tout le monde à la fin. Ou alors, il y a deux Titans : un allié et un ennemi.

\- Ça commence à faire beaucoup de « on ne sait pas, en fait », soupire Aiacos qui semble de plus en plus se désintéresser de la conversation.

Sarpédon lui jette un coup d'œil, légèrement perplexe devant cette attitude, avant de porter son attention sur Minos qui reprend la parole :

\- Si le plan était de nous prévenir que Cronos allait se libérer et déclencher dans un même temps la fin du monde, le timing est légèrement foireux. Que fait-on à présent ?

\- Je vais communiquer les dernières informations à Zeus, décrète le rouquin.

Le Griffon hoche la tête en se levant :

\- On se tient au courant. En attendant l'Apocalypse, j'ai un palais à gérer, moi.

Il sort de la cuisine, suivi de Sarpédon, puis de Saga qui renonce à s'approcher de son frère pour aujourd'hui. Rhadamanthe reste dans la pièce et attend que les autres soient suffisamment loin pour se rapprocher de Kanon, toujours assis derrière la table. Plongé dans ses pensées, le Dragon des Mers pense mieux comprendre les paroles du faux Deutéros.

 _Des éléments m'échappent toutefois. Il y a encore des zones d'ombres et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne colle pas._

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demande le Juge. Tu as l'air soucieux.

Kanon lève les yeux vers lui :

\- Tout ceci est un peu inquiétant, non ?

Le Spectre opine du chef. Il n'est pas mécontent d'être en compagnie d'une personne qui semble prendre la situation au sérieux. A l'exception de Sarpédon, ses frères n'ont pas l'air spécialement inquiets ou investis.

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, annonce le jeune homme en quittant sa chaise. Dans un endroit où nous serons tranquilles.

\- Il y a les chambres ou le jardin si tu veux prendre l'air.

\- Le jardin, c'est une bonne idée.

Les deux hommes gagnent ensemble l'extérieur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il met le pied à cet endroit, Rhadamanthe est impressionné par le jardin entretenu par Albafica. Il a du mal à comprendre comment l'amant de Minos a su transformer un misérable bout de terre entouré de quatre murs en un magnifique espace vert. Des petits chemins pavés circulent entre des massifs de fleurs colorés, du lierre grimpe le long de plusieurs arches, offrant un espace ombragé, les lilas côtoient des mimosas au parfum exquis… Au-dessus d'un banc, une délicate glycine apporte là aussi de l'ombre et un potager jouxte un charmant bassin à carpes Koï.

Kanon porte son choix sur un banc installé à côté d'une fontaine et prend place, bientôt imité par Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le jeune homme commence sans attendre à lui raconter sa rencontre avec le Premier Dragon.

Eberlué, le Juge l'écoute sans l'interrompre et reste pensif une fois le récit terminé.

\- Tout ce qu'il a dit étaye nos déductions. Tu vas en parler à Saga ?

\- Pas tout de suite, marmonne le jeune homme. Je verrai plus tard, il n'a pas besoin de savoir, là, tout de suite, qu'il peut accéder à plus de dimensions qu'il ne l'imagine.

Le Spectre réprimande un sourire tout en s'abstenant de faire le moindre commentaire. Il sait très bien que le Gémeau a encore de la rancune envers son Jumeau.

\- Il y a un truc qui me dérange dans tout ça, reprend Kanon en repliant une jambe contre le torse, le pied posé contre le rebord du banc.

\- Hm ?

\- La réunion avec les autres s'est terminée sur la conclusion que Cronos est le responsable de tout et qu'Avenir a foiré le timing de son arrivée.

\- Disons que c'est une théorie probable en tout cas.

\- Et si on se trompait ? Ce Dragon m'a mis en garde, oui, contre une Apocalypse qui risque de se produire et qu'à ce moment-là seulement, tout pourrait basculer. Il m'a présenté les faits comme quelque chose qui ne s'est pas encore produit, comme un évènement qui risque d'arriver bientôt.

\- Précise ta pensée.

\- J'en déduis deux hypothèses. Soit Avenir est effectivement arrivé un peu trop tard, Cronos est déjà sorti du Tartare et il va falloir compter sur la chance pour l'arrêter. Soit… Cronos n'est pas la pire menace que nous devrions craindre. La vision de Shion a indiqué que la Création comptait un Titan dans ses alliés, imagine deux secondes que c'est Cronos, appelé en renfort par Aggelos ? D'après les rapports, Avenir n'a pas parlé de Cronos du tout, par contre il a mentionné et mis en garde contre la Destruction, c'est notre seule certitude. Et puis, pourquoi Cronos s'amuserait à changer de nom ?

\- Si je comprends bien, tu penses donc qu'il n'y a pas un seul danger mais deux.

\- Exactement !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Cronos a quitté le Tartare, selon toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond Kanon déconfit.

Rhadamanthe hoche pensivement le menton :

\- Ta théorie est tout de même pertinente. La fuite du Titan n'est certainement pas une coïncidence, son but était clairement réfléchi puisqu'il s'en est pris à Asmita pour dissimuler sa fuite. Néanmoins, ses intentions réelles nous sont inconnues et n'invalident pas pour autant ton hypothèse…

\- J'hésitais à en parler aux autres, tout à l'heure. Je préférais avoir ton avis avant.

\- Tu as bien fait. Pour le moment, gardons ça entre nous. La situation est déjà assez compliquée avec un seul ennemi, évitons d'effrayer tout le monde en rajoutant une couche. Par contre, restons toi et moi attentifs si nous en apprenons davantage, d'accord ? Si quoi que ce soit vient confirmer ton idée, nous en parlerons aux autres.

\- D'ac' !

Les confidences terminées, les deux hommes s'autorisent un moment pour échanger des baisers loin des regards indiscrets. Rhadamanthe devine que ses frères n'auront de cesse de le charrier s'il s'affiche publiquement avec le Gémeau et préfère profiter, pour le moment, d'une calme discrétion.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_  
 _Le chapitre 10 est déjà écrit, il sera posté le 1er mars_


	10. Chapter 10

_Petit chapitre pour cette fois-ci._

* * *

La satisfaction d'avoir réussi à se transposer de la mer jusqu'au fleuve disparait instantanément lorsqu'Albafica découvre l'état des eaux. Debout sur la berge, il s'accroupit, puis plonge une main sous la surface avec une certaine appréhension. Le jeune homme n'est certes pas un expert, mais ce qu'il ressent contre sa peau immergée ne le rassure pas. L'absence de vie saute aux yeux : pas de poissons, une profusion d'algues à l'aspect douteux baigne dans une vase odorante… même les pierres jonchant le fond sont davantage rongées que polies.

 _Et cette couleur marron-vert dégueulasse par endroit ne fait pas très saine._

Albafica ressort sa main, soucieux.

 _Je comprends mieux l'inquiétude des autres._

Son regard balaye le cours d'eau avec attention, son cœur se noue.

 _Mon frère n'est pas « très malade », il est plutôt en train d'agoniser !_

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

 _Je dois demander à Minos d'intervenir ! En tant que Roi, il a le pouvoir de faire quelque chose ! Mais Asopos est dans un tel état… c'est un miracle qu'il nous faudrait pour le sauver._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Albafica sursaute et regarde devant lui : le buste d'Asopos dépasse du fleuve, ses cheveux cascadent dans son dos avant de se confondre avec l'eau polluée.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger… On m'a expliqué que tu étais malade, j'étais un peu inquiet.

\- L'inquiétude, ce n'est pas ce qui purifiera mes eaux, ronchonne le grand frère.

Son visage hostile n'incite guère à continuer joyeusement la conversation.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Albafica ne se sent pas le bienvenu en ces lieux. Il tente toutefois de nouer un dialogue :

\- Je peux en toucher un mot à Zeus, en tant que Père des Dieux, il doit pouvoir…

Les yeux du Dieu-Fleuve s'assombrissent davantage à la mention du Seigneur de l'Olympe :

\- Père lui en a déjà parlé, rétorque-t-il sèchement. Si Zeus n'a rien fait, c'est soit qu'il ne veut pas, soit qu'il ne peut pas.

Asopos commence à s'enfoncer dans l'eau pour clore la conversation, son mouvement s'interrompt lorsqu'Albafica lance une nouvelle proposition :

\- Et si j'en parle à Minos ?

\- Le fils de Zeus… ?

Devant l'incompréhension de son frère, le jeune homme s'empresse d'exposer son idée :

\- Il a récupéré le trône de Crète et son influence s'étend de plus en plus. Je vais lui demander de prendre les choses en main pour t'aider. Il doit pouvoir lancer un projet d'assainissement ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Si même Zeus, ou notre Père, n'ont rien pu faire pour m'aider, je doute très franchement d'une possible réussite avec des moyens humains.

Ses yeux sombres observent avec une certaine attention mêlée de curiosité cet étrange petit frère qui a quasiment surgi de nulle part et qui s'inquiète pour lui. Devant son air déconfit, le Dieu Fleuve soupire :

\- Merci tout de même. C'est l'attention qui compte, je suppose.

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire timide, toujours accroupi sur la berge :

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à me soucier de toi, Aiacos m'a grandement encouragé à venir.

Le visage d'Asopos se déride légèrement :

\- Ah… Oui, mon petit-fils est l'un de mes rares visiteurs. Je l'ai moins vu, ces derniers siècles, néanmoins il vient encore ici, de temps en temps.

Albafica hoche machinalement la tête, pensif.

 _Aiacos travaille toujours pour son journal. Bon, maintenant les gens savent qu'il est Juge des Enfers et que le Roi de Crète est son frère… de ce fait, il en a profité pour piquer la place du patron de la boîte et c'est lui à présent qui dirige les équipes. Ça pourrait être un atout. Avec des articles, il y a moyen de sensibiliser la population vis-à-vis d'Asopos. L'idée est à creuser._

Le jeune homme se redresse :

\- Je te laisse tranquille. Est-ce que je pourrais revenir te voir ?

\- Si tu y tiens… marmonne Asopos.

Il suit des yeux son petit frère qui retire ses sandales pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme s'est transposé et le Dieu Fleuve s'enfonce à nouveau dans son lit.

La nuit est déjà tombée lorsqu'Asopos revient sur les lieux de sa discussion avec Albafica. Interloqué, il regarde l'endroit où se tenait son cadet plusieurs heures auparavant. La berge boueuse et habituellement sans vie a cédé la place à un carré d'herbe verdoyante pigmenté de bourgeons de fleurs. Il ose à peine en croire ses yeux.

 _Comment… ? Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès… ?_

* * *

 _La suite sera publiée le 15 mars_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voici le nouveau chapiiiitre !**_

* * *

 **Juillet**

 **Mardi**

Albafica remplit son arrosoir. Une fois satisfait par la quantité d'eau, il ferme le robinet et porte le récipient plein jusqu'aux massifs qui l'intéressent.

\- Youhou, Baba !

Il lève les yeux pour voir Aiacos se diriger vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

\- Salut, Aya.

Ce dernier s'arrête à quelques pas de lui :

\- Minos t'a tenu au courant des news d'hier ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce :

\- Oui. Fin du monde, Cronos apparemment responsable, Kanon qui a le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps…

\- Ouais, effectivement, il t'a dit l'essentiel. A part ça, comment va mon grand-père ?

Albafica lui fait signe de s'écarter pour ne pas lui arroser les pieds :

\- Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de me voir, mais nous avons tout de même pu échanger quelques mots. J'ai surtout remarqué qu'il a l'air résigné et il est persuadé que rien ne pourra le soigner.

Aiacos opine fébrilement du chef :

\- Ouais, t'as vu ? Il est défaitiste !

Le jeune homme n'ajoute rien. Le Garuda note toutefois son expression chiffonnée et contrariée :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- C'est rien, juste des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

Haussant un sourcil, le Juge lui emboite le pas :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est rien, je te dis ! Et c'est personnel, réplique Albafica en rangeant l'arrosoir dans un petit cabanon.

Esquivant le regard inquisiteur du frère de Minos, il attrape une boite de de granulés et repart en direction du bassin à poissons, le Spectre sur ses talons.

\- Allez, Baba, tu peux me parler. Si tu continues à faire cette tête, Minos va s'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme grimace. Le Griffon est déjà passablement occupé avec Knossos et la situation incertaine avec Cronos le préoccupe au moins un minimum. Il n'a pas très envie de lui ajouter un souci supplémentaire en lui expliquant son mal être du moment.

 _Est-ce qu'Aiacos est pour autant un bon confident de substitut ? Je ne parierai pas là-dessus._

\- Je te promets que je ne répéterai rien du tout, insiste le Spectre en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein ?

\- C'est ton don de voyance qui te prédit ça ?

Albafica soupire, l'autre se marre. Ils s'arrêtent devant le bassin. Instantanément, les carpes se regroupent devant le fils de Poséidon en train de dévisser le couvercle du pot contenant leur nourriture. Eberlué, Aiacos le regarde s'accroupir et mettre la main dans l'eau pour caresser les poissons comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde.

 _Et je rêve où les carpes sont en train de lui baiser les doigts ?! Faudra que je dise à Minos que son chéri le trompe avec un harem de friture._

La séance de salutation étant terminée, Albafica verse les granulés dans l'eau. Les yeux rivés sur ses animaux en train de manger, le jeune homme confie finalement à mi-voix :

\- L'expression résignée et surtout malade d'Asopos me rappelle un peu celle de Maître Lugonis, durant les jours précédents son décès.

Presque étonné de l'entendre finalement parler, Aiacos croise les bras en baissant les yeux sur lui :

\- Et tu as peur de voir papy clamser, si je comprends bien.

\- Je déteste perdre les gens que j'aime, surtout quand je me sens un peu responsable…

Le Garuda hausse les sourcils :

\- Mais il y a encore quelques semaines, tu ignorais son existence ! Tu t'attaches drôlement vite…

Albafica se redresse en silence, le Spectre plisse les yeux en soupirant :

\- Bien sûr que tu t'attaches vites… et tu penses encore à ton Maître. Alba, tu n'es pas responsable de l'état actuel d'Asopos, pas plus que tu n'es responsable du décès de Lugonis des Poissons, contrairement à ce que tu penses.

\- Evidemment que si ! s'emporte le jeune homme. C'est mon sang qui a tué Lugonis. Mon sang ! C'est à cause de moi s'il est mort ! Quant à Asopos, je ne l'ai pas rendu malade, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas rester à le regarder simplement mourir sans rien avoir tenté pour le sauver !

\- Tu culpabilises tellement que t'es en train de faire un parallèle bizarre entre ton frère et ton Maître ! Tu as conscience que si, par pur hasard, tu arrives à sauver Asopos, ça ne fera pas revenir Lugonis ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Mais tu te sentirais moins coupable si tu parviens à sauver l'un des deux, c'est ça ? En l'occurrence, ton frère.

Albafica ouvre la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Il referme les lèvres, puis repart à l'entrée du jardin, complètement perdu.

 _Est-ce que j'associe les deux à ce point ? La seule certitude, c'est que je ne veux pas perdre Asopos. De là à comparer à ce point avec Maître Lugonis… Aiacos exagère ! Pourtant, ses paroles me travaillent plus qu'elles ne le devraient…_

Tout en se demandant si le Garuda n'a pas mieux analysé la situation que lui-même, il repose la nourriture des poissons à sa place, troublé. Il sursaute lorsque les doigts d'Aiacos se referment sur son poignet :

\- Je le répète, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Lugonis.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclame le jeune homme scandalisé.

\- Non seulement je le dis, mais je le répète encore et encore ! _Tu n'es pas coupable_ !

\- Tais-toi !

Ecœuré, le jeune homme tente de se libérer, en vain :

\- J'étais présent ! Il est mort dans mes bras à cause de mon sang toxique !

\- Je ne nie pas ce que tu as vu, toutefois tu omets un détail relativement important : tu n'étais pas au courant !

D'un mouvement brusque, Albafica parvient à se libérer :

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

\- Non, parce que tu avais confiance en lui. Tu voyais sa santé se dégrader, sauf qu'il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ton sang était responsable, et pour cause : il ne t'a rien dit ! Toi, tu pensais simplement que votre Echange de Sang te permettait de devenir plus fort, pas un instant tu ne pensais qu'il ne résistait pas à ta toxicité, je me trompe ?

Stupéfait par la clairvoyance de son beau-frère, Albafica reste muet. Il se tord les mains de nervosité en regardant autour de lui.

 _Il a raison. A mes yeux, Lugonis serait toujours plus fort que moi. J'ai cru, en réalité, qu'il m'aidait à devenir toxique et que lui-même était immunisé contre moi._

\- Tu es parfois bien naïf, Alba, et il en a profité. Il s'est bien gardé de te dire la vérité !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

Il refoule à grand peine les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

\- Si tu avais su, aurais-tu continué cet Echange ?

Instantanément, la réponse frappe comme une violente claque.

Non.

S'il avait su, il aurait forcément refusé afin de ne pas prendre la vie de celui qui avait autrefois sauvé la sienne. Il aurait cessé de lutter au moment où la fièvre survenait pour laisser la mort l'emporter à la place de son Maître. Ou alors, il aurait refusé net de continuer la Cérémonie du Lien Rouge. Face à cette décision, comment aurait réagi Lugonis ? Certainement aurait-il été déçu. Et après ?

 _Est-ce qu'il aurait tout de même accepté de continuer à me former aux autres techniques propres aux Chevaliers des Poissons ? Ou m'aurait-il renvoyé devant le Grand Pope pour que celui-ci décide de mon sort ?_

Secoué, Albafica s'assoit sur le banc le plus proche. Aiacos revient à la charge :

\- Il t'a peut-être adopté comme si tu étais son fils, mais tu étais avant tout un guerrier en devenir, pour lui. Tu devais être le meilleur Chevalier des Poissons qui soit pour servir Athéna, le reste n'était pas si important.

\- C'est faux… tente de protester faiblement le jeune homme.

\- J'ai lu des passages de ton Livre d'Ame, Alba ! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il t'a à peine laissé le temps de la réflexion quand tu étais mioche ! Rappelle-moi le choix ? Ah oui : accepte mon sang et ton destin ou dégage d'ici ! Vachement cool comme proposition de la part d'un « père ». Et ne vas pas me dire qu'il savait avec certitude que tu survivrais lors de la toute première Cérémonie du Lien Rouge.

\- Arrête ! Je savais quels risques je prenais en acceptant.

Agacé, Aiacos donne un coup de pied dans le banc :

\- Oui, tu savais ! Mais je répète que le choix était totalement abusé ! Quel père demande à son morveux de dix ans s'il préfère devenir de la chair à canon ou se tirer ailleurs ?! Et quel genre de père prend le risque de tuer son gosse de ses propres mains ?! Arrête de le hisser sur un putain de piédestal !

Nerveusement, Albafica frotte l'assise du banc, là où la chaussure du Garuda a laissé une trace de terre. Il a envie de crier de protestation, de se lever, de le frapper en lui disant qu'il ment ! Pourtant…

Pourtant, une minuscule voix au fond de lui souffle qu'Aiacos n'a peut-être pas totalement tord…

Il se mord les lèvres en se rappelant également d'une conversation avec Luco. Lui aussi reprochait à son frère de trop raisonner comme un soldat. Luco qui, lui, a préféré damner sa vie à servir les Enfers dans le seul but d'aider son fils adoptif à vivre.

Voir les évènements du point de vue du Juge est terriblement douloureux.

\- Donc ! Encore une fois : tu n'as pas tué ton Maître, Albafica ! affirme Aiacos avec une certitude inébranlable. Il t'a instrumentalisé, utilisé depuis ton plus jeune âge pour léguer à Athéna une arme plus redoutable qu'il ne l'était lui-même ! Il connaissait les enjeux. C'est un suicide, tu m'entends ? Pas un assassinat !

\- A la base, on parlait d'Asopos… murmure le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je sais, mais tu avais besoin d'une mise au point à ce sujet. En ce qui concerne ton grand frère, tu as conscience de la situation et tu sais que tu n'en es pas responsable. Tu peux tenter de le sauver si ça te tient à cœur, néanmoins s'il ne survit pas, ça ne sera pas de ta faute.

Le jeune homme soupire en enfouissant le visage dans ses mains pour mieux réfléchir à toute cette conversation.

Son envie de contrer les arguments de son beau-frère est retombée. Aiacos a certainement raison et trouvera le moyen de rétorquer avec des bons arguments s'il tente de répliquer.

Considérer une autre vérité que celle qu'il maintient depuis des années est une épreuve compliquée. Il a beau tourner et retourner la mort de son Maître dans tous les sens, il ne peut qu'admettre son erreur : il a réellement cru devenir plus fort sans que ça n'atteigne la santé de Lugonis et celui-ci n'a rien fait pour le détromper. Non, il n'a jamais trouvé à redire et l'a mis devant le fait accompli.

 _Je ne suis pas coupable._

Penser à ces mots le déleste d'un poids énorme au niveau du cœur et des épaules. Il se sent plus léger d'un seul coup.

Au même moment, il entend Aiacos hoqueter de surprise et redresse machinalement la tête. Les yeux rubis du Spectre sont posés sur les bras nus du jeune homme qui voit d'étranges arabesques violacées se dessiner sur sa peau.

\- Oh… ça faisait longtemps… murmure Albafica.

Les déconcertantes marques familières sont de plus en plus visibles, de ses avant-bras jusqu'aux épaules. Il devine de semblables dessins dans son dos et sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Aiacos à mi-voix.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça apparaissait toujours lors des fièvres qui survenaient après une Cérémonie du Lien Rouge.

\- Et le changement de couleur aussi ?

\- Non, ça c'est nouveau.

Effectivement, les tatouages perdent peu à peu leur coloration violette au profit d'un jaune qui cède lui-même la place à un doré lumineux.

Les sourcils froncés, le Spectre observe le phénomène en silence.

\- Eh bien, j'en déduis que je t'ai aidé ! déclare-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que les dessins ont disparu. A mon avis, c'est la preuve physique - et bizarre – que tu es à présent libéré de ta culpabilité mal placée.

Le jeune homme, l'air effectivement apaisé, lui adresse un sourire franc en se relevant :

\- Merci, Aiacos.

* * *

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne le 29 mars !_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Et voilà le chapiiiiitre ~_**

* * *

Coincé à Jamir, assis sur un tabouret, Shion veille toujours sur le blessé venu du futur.

Troublé, il ne cesse de repenser à la vision donnée par la Cloth d'Or. Et au fait qu'Avenir est un Chevalier du Bélier, comme lui, et qu'il l'appelle « Maître ». Tout porte donc à croire que cet homme sera un jour son élève.

 _Du coup, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a deux Avenir en ce moment ? Celui-ci et un qui doit être encore un enfant ?_

Pressentant que le sujet risque d'être une prise de tête s'il se penche trop sur la question, Shion préfère concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose.

Les blessures réagissent bien à l'eau de la Source, la plupart se sont quasiment toutes refermées.

Tandis qu'il fait mentalement le point sur l'état de santé du malheureux, ce dernier se réveille à cet instant. Les yeux d'Avenir brillent toujours de fièvre, mais elle s'est suffisamment atténuée, lui laissant les idées à peu près claires.

\- Maître Shion… souffle-t-il.

Le Chevalier du Bélier pose une main sur son épaule, l'invitant à rester couché.

\- Economise tes forces, tu es encore faible.

Le convalescent cligne des yeux, avant de les tourner en direction de son Armure d'Or qui semble veiller sur lui.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à la réparer, s'excuse Shion. Mais je me suis permis de lire ses souvenirs, tant bien que mal. Nous savons que tu te nommes Avenir, tu viens du futur pour nous mettre en garde contre un danger.

Apparemment soulagé de constater que le message est passé, Avenir acquiesce :

\- Oui, dit-il à voix basse. Le fléau de la Destruction. Il faut prévenir Aggelos, si on l'informe assez tôt il peut intervenir et éviter la catastrophe.

Shion soupire :

\- Le problème est que nous ignorons qui il est et en quoi il peut nous aider…

\- Aggelos est le Seigneur de la Création, le frère de la Destruction, et le seul à pouvoir le contrer avant que tout ne soit trop tard.

Intéressé, le Chevalier rapproche son tabouret :

\- Et la Destruction, qui est-ce ? Le jour de ton arrivé, le Titan Cronos s'est échappé du Tartare, il t'a attaqué et s'en est pris également à Asmita de la Vierge. Nous en avons donc déduit que…

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Avenir se redresse lentement sur un coude :

\- Cronos ? Cronos a quitté sa prison ?

\- Euh… oui, répond le Guerrier, étonné par sa réaction.

Son interlocuteur se passe une main sur le menton, le regard alerte :

\- Alors le passé a déjà commencé à changer. Là d'où je viens, c'est le Seigneur Aggelos qui a fait sortir Cronos. Cet évènement n'est pas censé se produire avant plusieurs années.

Stupéfait, Shion reste muet.

Pourquoi une Divinité aimée et appréciée libèrerait une telle menace ?

Le blessé poursuit sa réflexion à voix haute :

\- Cronos a dû prendre des précautions, le plan le laissait sceptique, il a donc assuré ses arrières.

Il tousse. Immédiatement, le Chevalier se redresse pour lui apporter un verre d'eau.

 _Si les évènements sont déjà modifiés, faut-il s'en inquiéter ou non ?_

Assis sur le lit de camp, Avenir boit en fermant les yeux. Shion n'ose pas déranger ses réflexions.

Le convalescent demande à mi-voix :

\- Vous avez parlé d'Asmita, il a confirmé l'identité de son agresseur ?

\- Oui, sans le moindre doute. Lui et Albafica l'identifie clairement comme étant Cronos.

Le visiteur du futur soupire. Les sourcils froncés, il plaque le verre contre son front brûlant.

Finalement, il entrouvre les yeux :

\- J'ignore la raison de cette attaque, cependant je peux affirmer une chose avec certitude : Cronos n'est pas la Destruction. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'en est pris à moi, c'est la Destruction.

Nerveux, Shion se mordille les lèvres. La possibilité de deux personnes distinctes a bien été vaguement mentionnée, avant d'être finalement écartée. Tout le monde préférait imaginer un seul adversaire particulièrement coriace au lieu de deux.

\- Je dois prévenir Saga.

Beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne veut le montrer, le Chevalier s'empare de son téléphone portable et pianote un sms destiné au Grand Pope.

 _Misère_ , _tout devient compliqué ! Il y a Cronos d'un côté, dont les agissements échappent même à Avenir qui semble pourtant le connaître au moins un minimum. Et il y a toujours la Création et la Destruction dont nous ne savons pas grand-chose !_

\- Il faut que je parle avec Cronos, lâche le blessé d'un air résolu.

Le message envoyé à Saga, Shion tourne les yeux vers lui :

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Personne ne sait où il se planque en ce moment et rien n'indique qu'il est notre allié ici. Il profite peut-être du bazar actuel pour servir ses intérêts personnels quels qu'ils soient…

Avenir grimace :

\- Oui, ce n'est pas impossible, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Cependant, si l'occasion se présente, il faudra que j'entre en contact avec lui, dans la mesure du possible.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, promet Shion en revenant s'assoir à son chevet. Pour le moment, nous devons en savoir davantage et tu as les réponses. Qui sont la Création et la Destruction ? Tu dis qu'ils sont frères, d'où sortent-ils ? Pourquoi aucun document ne les mentionne ?

L'homme se rallonge, un bras replié sur le front :

\- Oui, pardonnez-moi, Maître. J'oublie que nous ignorez encore tout ça.

Ses traits sont tirés, mais son regard brille d'une lueur déterminée lorsqu'il le tourne vers son hôte.

\- Je vais tout vous dire. Attendez-vous à des surprises.

* * *

 _ **Normalement, la suite arrive le 12 avril...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Vêtu d'une tunique légère, il sourit en contemplant le paysage depuis le vaste balcon. Tout est calme et paisible._

 _Ses poumons s'emplissent d'air pur tandis que ses yeux se ferment à demi sous la caresse du soleil qui fait étinceler les bijoux à ses bras._

 _Zeus s'approche dans son dos, ses mains se posent sur ses épaules. Ils restent un moment l'un contre l'autre à savourer la simplicité du moment._

 _Lorsqu'ils retournent dans la chambre, Minos les attend déjà. Comme à leur habitude, tous trois prennent un moment pour converser, échanger les dernières informations. En réalité, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tout se passe merveilleusement bien : les terres sont fertiles, les cultures abondantes et le peuple est heureux. Que demander de plus ?_

 _Les lèvres de Minos viennent l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que celles de Zeus partent à l'assaut de son torse._

 _Ils rient. Ils s'aiment._

 _Réunis autour d'une table, ils observent la cartographie des lieux. Il dessine une ligne invisible avec le doigt :_

 _\- Une route pavée reliant les deux villages serait la bienvenue. Le chemin en terre n'est pas toujours pratique._

 _Zeus acquiesce en souriant :_

 _\- Très bien, les villageois seront ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle._

 _\- Je me charge de réunir l'équipe du chantier, les travaux débuteront dans deux jours, ajoute Minos._

 _Au même moment, la porte vole en éclats._

 _Ils se tournent tous les trois._

 _Une forme noire, aux griffes acérées, fonce droit sur eux._

 _\- Attention !_

 _Il est projeté au sol par Minos et entend le terrible bruit de la chair déchiquetée. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, Minos gît à terre, dans une mare rouge, le dos lacéré. Sans vie._

 _Par réflexe, il invoque son Sceptre en entendant à peine le cri de Zeus qui s'agenouille auprès du corps, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc._

 _L'ennemi les regarde avec un petit air satisfait, le sang dégoulinant le long de ses griffes._

 _Le sol tremble._

 _Il se rue vers lui, fou de rage et de chagrin :_

 _\- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurle-t-il._

 _La Destruction éclate de rire en réponse._

* * *

Albafica se rue dans la salle de bain. Il a tout juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus du lavabo, son estomac se retourne et lui fait recracher son dîner de la veille au soir.

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme tousse en regardant ses doigts trembler tandis qu'il ouvre le robinet d'eau.

\- Poisson, ça va ? demande Minos de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oui, oui !

Sa voix tremble trop. Et son lien de moitié avec le Griffon ne peut mentir. Peu dupe, le Juge ouvre le battant. Il grimace en voyant les restes de vomi disparaitre dans le lavabo, puis jette un coup d'œil à sa moitié blafarde :

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Le Spectre croise les bras :

\- Me dis pas que tu es enceinte !

Interloqué, le jeune homme le regarde en se demandant s'il a bien compris :

\- Je sais que tu adores mettre ma virilité en doute, Minos, mais quand même ! Je suis un mec, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant !

\- Ouais enfin, dit ça à Athéna, elle est bien sortie du crâne de mon père…

Albafica secoue la tête tout en s'aspergeant le visage.

\- Et je vais de surprise en surprise avec toi, continue le Griffon. Dans la mesure où tu es beaucoup affilié à l'eau, si ça se trouve tu tiens plus de l'hippocampe que de la truite.

\- Arrête tes conneries.

Un sourie moqueur se dessine sur les lèvres de Minos qui vient se coller à son dos.

\- Plus sérieusement, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Dans le reflet du miroir, Albafica regarde Minos l'embrasser dans le cou.

 _Comme dans mon rêve…_

\- Rien, un cauchemar légèrement angoissant.

\- Un cauchemar qui te met dans cet état ? Tu es sacrément sensible.

\- Tu sais avec la situation actuelle, je suis surement un peu nerveux.

Il préfère ne pas lui détailler son rêve aborder les passages concernant Zeus serait extrêmement gênant. Et tandis qu'il observe encore le reflet de son amant en train de se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche, un détail lui revient.

Songeur, il se lave les dents.

 _Ses yeux. Les yeux de Minos étaient encore différents. Ils étaient violets dans cet étrange cauchemar qui ressemble une fois de plus à une vision. Pourtant, à l'époque de Knossos, ils avaient la couleur de l'ambre, ce qui est logique : Rhadamanthe et Zeus ont les mêmes. Aiacos semble hériter des iris rouges de notre grand-père Cronos et on m'a dit que Sarpédon a les yeux de sa mère. Alors, d'où sort cette teinte améthyste ?_

Il crache dans le lavabo puis se rince la bouche. Tout en observant la silhouette de Minos dans la cabine embuée, le jeune homme se brosse les cheveux, pensif. Sachant que le Juge va monopoliser la salle de bain un petit moment, Albafica retourne dans la chambre. Aujourd'hui, il retourne voir Asopos afin d'effectuer des prélèvements qui serviront à déterminer le taux de pollution exact du fleuve. Une fois les résultats en main, ils pourront agir plus efficacement. Minos lui a promit de faire son possible et de mettre les meilleurs experts sur le dossier. Tout en s'habillant, le jeune homme ne peut retenir un soupir légèrement angoissé. Il ne doute pas de la parole du Roi de Knossos, par contre il craint que la santé de son grand frère ne se dégrade très rapidement et franchisse un cap de non-retour.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Sushi ? demande Minos en le rejoignant plusieurs minutes plus tard et en le trouvant assis au bord du lit. Ton cauchemar te travaille encore ?

Albafica secoue la tête :

\- Non, je voulais juste te poser une question avant de partir.

\- Hm ?

Le Griffon ouvre la penderie en grand, son choix se porte sur une chemise en soie noire.

\- J'ai remarqué une différence de couleur sur tes yeux. Ils étaient dorés à l'époque du vieux Knossos.

Le regard du Spectre se pose sur le jeune homme, il l'observe grâce au miroir accroché à la porte du meuble. Flatté de constater que son amant remarque des détails le concernant, il affiche un sourire :

\- A l'origine, j'ai effectivement des yeux or. Lors des réincarnations, des variantes apparaissent parfois. Je suppose que ça vient parfois des géniteurs humains.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que la couleur tombe au pif ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Minos boutonne sa chemise :

\- J'ai envie de te dire que oui, cependant maintenant que tu as fait la remarque, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Rhadamanthe avec des yeux différents. Ni Aiacos d'ailleurs.

Vaguement surpris, Albafica fronce un sourcil :

\- Tu as souvent été réincarné avec ce regard améthyste ?

\- Pas tant que ça. Il me semble que c'est la deuxième fois. De mémoire, la première date justement de ma toute première réincarnation. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Est-ce si important ?

Le jeune homme se relève :

\- Non, excuse-moi. C'était de la pure curiosité.

Il s'approche de Minos, celui-ci passe un bras possessif autour de sa taille en l'attirant plus près de lui.

 _Du coup, je ne sais toujours pas d'où vient cette couleur violacée._

\- J'ai une envie folle de remettre une Maison des Arts en place, juste pour le plaisir de te voir te trémousser à moitié à poil devant moi, susurre le Juge contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu serais beaucoup trop jaloux du regard que m'adresseraient les autres, sourit Albafica.

\- Je les tuerais tous dans ce cas !

\- Pas très rentable pour Knossos…

Minos le renverse sans prévenir sur le lit et l'embrasse :

\- Dans ce cas, je me contenterai d'une prestation privée, rétorque-t-il en le déshabillant.


	14. Chapter 14

_On continue avec des chapitres "courts" mais où vous n'êtes pas censés vous ennuyer_

* * *

 _Heureusement que je n'avais donné aucun horaire, ni même de date précise,_ songe Albafica en arrivant deux heures plus tard sur les rives d'Asopos.

Son corps est encore brûlant de l'étreinte de Minos. Ils étaient bien partis pour tester la résistance du lit toute la matinée, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rhadamanthe appelle furieusement cinq fois sur le téléphone du Griffon pour lui rappeler qu'il était attendu à une réunion importante. Ce dernier avait protesté avec un « Je baise, là ! » auquel Rhadamanthe avait répondu que sa vie privée et sexuelle n'était aucunement une excuse valable à présenter aux Ministres et que s'il n'était pas prêt dans dix minutes, il viendrait personnellement le chercher. Menace efficace, cinq minutes avaient suffi pour rendre à nouveau Minos présentable.

Malgré tout très amusé par la situation, Albafica s'est également rhabillé, puis a réuni quelques affaires, avant de partir à son tour.

Il pose son sac en bandoulière sur un rocher couvert de mousse, puis fouille soigneusement à l'intérieur pour récupérer une dizaine de tubes à essai.

\- Tu es revenu.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant le buste de son frère émerger de l'eau :

\- Oui. Minos a dit qu'il allait faire son possible pour t'aider.

L'air passablement peu convaincu, Asopos reste silencieux. Albafica retire ses chaussures, puis glisse les pieds dans l'eau avec précaution.

\- Aiacos a demandé de tes nouvelles, déclare-t-il en se baissant.

Il remplit trois tubes d'eau boueuse, avant de les reboucher soigneusement. Le Dieu Fleuve demeure plongé dans son mutisme, tout en ne perdant pas une miette de ses faits et gestes. Le jeune homme prélève également de la mousse, des algues nauséabondes et des fragments de pierres tapissant le fond du lit.

\- D'ici une semaine maximum, nous aurons les premiers résultats, annonce Albafica en retournant sur la terre ferme. Je viendrais te tenir au courant.

\- Si ça t'amuse, marmonne Asopos.

Il ne quitte toujours pas son jeune frère du regard tout en se demandant si de nouvelles fleurs vont pousser, après son passage. Celui-ci range les prélèvements avec beaucoup de précaution, impatient d'avoir les premiers retours et de voir les premières aides mise en place. Le jeune homme se fige brusquement en sentant un changement dans l'atmosphère. Il a déjà ressenti l'aura de cette menace…

\- Albafica !

L'avertissement d'Asopos le fait réagir, il a le temps de se jeter à même le sol, esquivant une main griffue qui veut l'attraper.

L'ennemi est arrivé dans son dos.

Dans un mouvement de réflexe, il se retourne et il envoie une salve de roses noires en direction de la menace. Le temps de se redresser tout en reculant, il constate que l'ennemi s'est contenté d'annihiler ses fleurs sans la moindre difficulté.

 _C'est lui…_

\- Retourne auprès de père ! lui crie Asopos.

Le Dieu Fleuve est sorti de l'eau, un arc se matérialise dans ses mains tandis qu'il met l'ennemi en joue, tout en s'interposant entre lui et son jeune frère.

Albafica se met à courir en direction de l'eau, prêt à utiliser ses lianes pour attraper Asopos et le tirer avec lui dans le fleuve. De là, ils pourront se transposer ensemble au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et…

La Menace écarte la première flèche lancée dans sa direction. Dans un mouvement beaucoup trop rapide et brusque, Elle balaye Asopos d'un revers de main. Horrifié, Albafica aperçoit son frère projeté par-dessus le fleuve et se fracasser sur la rive opposée.

Le râle de douleur qu'il émet lui glace le sang.

\- Asopos !

Il a le réflexe de vouloir le rejoindre. L'Ennemi referme ses bras autour du jeune homme et disparait avec lui.

* * *

Le corps meurtri, le dos sauvagement griffé et ruisselant de sang, Asopos rampe difficilement sur le sol. Sa vision s'obscurcit de seconde en seconde, il a néanmoins la volonté de s'approcher du fleuve. Le bout de ses doigts entrent en contact avec l'eau.

C'est suffisant.

\- Asopos !

Poséidon se redresse d'un bond sur son trône en voyant son fils apparaitre, très mal en point et incapable de se relever. Il s'accroupit près de lui, inquiet, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour l'interroger. Dans un douloureux effort, Asopos se redresse sur un coude en tremblant :

\- Cronos… halète-t-il avec difficulté. Il a enlevé Albafica…

\- Quoi ?!

Mais son fils gît à présent sur le sol, sans connaissance. Immédiatement, le Seigneur des Mers active son Dunamis pour le soigner et le soulève dans ses bras. Il lui faut moins d'une minute pour arriver sur l'Olympe avec son chargement.

\- Zeus !

Debout près de son bassin, en compagnie de Sarpédon, le Père des Dieux se tourne vers Poséidon. Il note immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cronos vient de s'en prendre à mes fils ! Il vient d'enlever Albafica !

Les yeux écarquillés par la nouvelle, Zeus reste un instant sans réagir. Sarpédon fronce les sourcils, sans rien dire.

\- Pour quelle raison a-t-il agit ainsi ? murmure le Dieu blond.

\- Si je le savais, je ne serai pas là ! s'emporte le Seigneur des Mers. Tu avais dit que tu surveillerais les déplacements de Cronos !

\- C'est ce que nous faisons ! se défend Zeus en désignant le Bassin. Il a dû s'en douter et se débrouiller pour ne pas être localisé du tout. Je t'assure que nous étions vigilants.

Sarpédon est déjà penché sur le reflet de l'eau. Quelques instants lui suffisent pour afficher la scène qui s'est déroulée i peine quelques minutes sur les rives du Fleuve. L'eau devient noire dès qu'ils essayent de suivre la trace d'Albafica et de Cronos à partir de ce moment.

Frustré, les mains crispées autour du rebord en marbre du Bassin, Zeus continue de fixer l'eau noircie :

\- Il y a un étang derrière mon Temple, avec une cascade, tu devrais y déposer Asopos pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Immédiatement, l'Empereur des Mers s'éloigne dans la direction indiquée, son fils toujours inconscient dans les bras. Sarpédon le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, avant d'annoncer à mi-voix :

\- Il ne va pas s'en sortir.

Zeus jette un bref coup d'œil en direction de son temple :

\- Asopos était déjà dans un état quasiment critique. L'attaque de mon père a miné ses dernières forces. Poséidon et moi n'avons pas les capacités pour le sauver, il ne lui reste que quelques heures à vivre. Tu l'as senti, je l'ai senti, Poséidon également.

Le rouquin souffle par le nez en fixant un rosier devant lui :

\- S'il se retrouve privé d'Asopos et d'Albafica en même temps, la colère de mon frère risque de déclencher de terribles tremblements de terre. On s'en passerait volontiers. Et Minos va être fou de rage quand il apprendra que sa moitié a disparu, peut-être même le perçoit-il déjà.

La mâchoire crispée, le Père des Dieux pianote nerveusement sur le rebord en marbre :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a pris Albafica pour cible. Penses-tu que c'est lié à son don de vision ? Il veut peut-être se débarrasser de lui et l'empêcher de nous prévenir.

Sarpédon secoue la tête :

\- S'il voulait simplement le faire taire, il l'aurait tué. Asopos n'intéresse pas Cronos, il s'en est débarrassé sans cérémonie. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Albafica l'intéresse et il l'intéresse vivant. Il y a donc un espoir pour qu'on le retrouve en vie…

* * *

 _Il y a un beug, une partie d'une phrase a été effacée. J'ai beau avoir tenté de corrigé, ça ne marche pas... mais bon, normalement ça ne gêne pas à la compréhension du chapitre._

 _Je vous retrouve le 10 mai pour le chapitre suivant !_


	15. Chapter 15

_**La suite est làààà !**_

* * *

Albafica a beau lutter, le Titan le retient sans difficulté le temps que dure la téléportation. L'étreinte se relâche lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination et le jeune homme en profite pour déployer son Cosmos afin de l'attaquer. En vain. Cronos cille à peine en détruisant facilement roses, lianes et épines pourpres.

Finalement agacé, le Titan envoie le Guerrier à terre d'une simple vague de Dunamis.

Le souffle court, comprenant qu'il est inutile de lutter, Albafica se redresse péniblement sur un coude.

 _Où sommes-nous ?_

Sans se préoccuper de lui, Cronos laisse des torches apparaitre aux murs pour éclairer quelque peu l'endroit. Il plisse ses yeux rouges tout en examinant les lieux du regard.

Albafica se redresse à genoux et profite de l'éclairage pour tenter de localiser une issue. Il doit rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir est d'utiliser la téléportation. Ils sont dans une sorte de grotte à l'atmosphère pesante et étouffante. A quelques centimètres à peine de lui se trouve une grande mare écarlate. L'odeur âcre et cuivrée lui donne la nausée, il s'en écarte en portant instinctivement une main contre son nez et sa bouche, horrifié.

 _C'est du sang !_

Tétanisé, le jeune homme regarde un mince filet rouge s'écouler de la mare puis disparaitre dans une fissure plusieurs mètres plus loin.

 _Est-ce que c'est… l'origine de la Cascade de Sang, en Enfer ? Sa source viendrait de là ?_

Anxieux, il se mord les lèvres.

La grotte où Arès a amené Kanon était à peine connue même des trois Juges des Enfers. Celle-ci, logiquement située beaucoup plus haut et sans issue apparente, doit leur être totalement étrangère.

 _Si Cronos m'abandonne ici, pas sûr qu'on me retrouve. Et je doute pouvoir utiliser la mare de sang pour pouvoir me transposer chez mon père._

\- Qui es-tu ?

Surpris, le jeune homme lève les yeux vers son intimidant interlocuteur. Celui-ci le fixe, l'expression de son visage indique clairement qu'il ne répètera pas la question. Sa voix est basse, rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée durant plusieurs siècles.

\- Je m'appelle Albafica, répond prudemment le concerné.

 _Mieux vaut faire profil bas._

La réponse ne fait apparaitre aucune émotion sur son visage.

\- Quelles sont tes origines ?

\- Euh… Sur la demande de Zeus, Hadès m'a plus ou moins fabriqué, je suis la copie d'une âme qui a existé…

L'information semble intéresser Cronos dont le regard se darde sur lui :

\- Une copie ? Le nom de l'original ?

\- Milétos.

La contrariété se lit sur le visage du Titan qui se détourne de lui pour reprendre son observation de la grotte close.

Albafica se mord les lèvres. Il a la sensation de passer un examen important et de ne pas avoir fourni les réponses attendues. Mal à l'aise, il se retranche autant que possible contre un mur, le plus loin possible de la mare de sang.

Il a un peu de mal à respirer et l'endroit l'angoisse au plus profond de son être.

 _Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'odeur du sang. La grotte est mal éclairée et exigüe._

Le jeune homme a beau se faire cette réflexion, son intuition lui souffle qu'il ne s'agît pas de la bonne explication.

* * *

Un très long silence pesant s'installe une fois qu'Avenir et Shion terminent de fournir les dernières informations à Saga qui s'est déplacé jusqu'à Jamir. Sous le choc, ce dernier s'assoit sur un tabouret pliant, juste à côté du lit de camp où est assis le voyageur du futur. Le Chevalier du Bélier tend un verre d'eau au Grand Pope :

\- Avenir a beau m'avoir déjà tout raconté, j'en suis encore tout bouleversé. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Il va bien falloir, murmure le Gémeau en vidant son verre cul sec.

Abasourdis, il se tapote le front avec le verre.

\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que… bon sang ! Est-ce qu'ils savent ?

\- J'en doute, répond Shion. Et Avenir voudrait voir Cronos également, on a oublié de te le dire.

Le concerné acquiesce lorsque Saga lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur :

\- Oui, je pense être en mesure de vous aider à faire en sorte que le Titan ne soit plus une menace.

\- Ce serait un avantage certain oui, répond le Grand Pope.

Reposant le verre, il se masse ensuite les tempes en réfléchissant.

Il est né pour être Chevalier d'Athéna, la servir et repousser les Armées Infernales ! Voilà qu'à présent, la Déesse se fait plus que discrète, il n'est même pas sûr de savoir où elle se trouve depuis l'affaire avec Poséidon. En tout cas, il est certain qu'elle lui laisse le champ libre. Et il est seul à décider à présent. Les décisions à prendre en pleine Guerre Sainte contre Hadès étaient plus évidentes, en comparaison avec la situation actuelle. Alliés avec les Spectres, autrefois leurs ennemis, ils doivent maintenant faire leurs choix dans une affaire qui les dépasse tous de très loin.

 _Je ne suis qu'un humain qui se retrouve mêlé à des histoires de Divinités Primordiales dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, auxquelles s'ajoute un Titan qui se promène on ne sait où et l'Apocalypse à nos portes._

\- J'ignore comment entrer en contact avec Cronos, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Personne ne sait où il est et ce qu'il compte faire. Cependant, ta requête sera transmise aux trois Juges et à Sarpédon, eux sauront peut-être comment…

Au même moment, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonne dans la pièce.

\- Ah, parfait timing, murmure-t-il en voyant le nom de Sarpédon s'afficher à l'écran.

Il décroche et appuie sur le haut-parleur

\- Tu tombes bien, grâce à Avenir nous avons du nouveau ! commence immédiatement le Grand Pope.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, mais là on a un problème urgent, rétorque le rouquin d'une voix pressée. Cronos est brièvement sorti de son trou, le temps d'attaquer Asopos et d'enlever Albafica.

\- QUOI ?!

La même exclamation échappe à Saga et Shion qui échangent un regard. Avenir reste silencieux.

\- On essaye de les localiser, mais pour le moment ça ne donne pas grand-chose. Il me paraissait juste de vous tenir informés.

\- Cronos ne se laissera pas débusquer, déclare le Chevalier du futur. C'est lui qui vient lorsqu'il l'estime nécessaire.

La voix de Sarpédon s'élève du mobile :

\- Salut, tu dois être Avenir. Ravi d'entendre le son de ta voix.

Un sourire crispé se dessine sur les lèvres du blessé :

\- Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point le plaisir est partagé… Mais trêve de bavardages. Je pense savoir pourquoi Albafica a été enlevé.

Un silence se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Shion croise les bras sur son torse :

\- Tu crois que c'est… ?

\- Ça serait logique, murmure Saga.

\- Dis m'en davantage, réclame Sarpédon. Tu sais quelque chose.

\- Oui, répond Avenir en s'emparant du téléphone. Les détails attendront. Il faut savoir que Cronos se veut imprévisible, toutefois il n'agit jamais au hasard. Je sais pourquoi il s'en est pris à Albafica, néanmoins j'ignore où ils sont. Par contre, j'ai potentiellement une idée de sa prochaine action et c'est là qu'il me faut pouvoir intervenir.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute, répond Sarpédon tandis que Saga et Shion se rapprochent également. Tu es la seule chance que nous avons à l'heure actuelle. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'huiiii !**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Les explications vont arriver dans les prochains chapitres. Prochaine publication pour le vendredi 24 mai  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Albafica essaye de contrôler sa respiration du mieux possible.

Il étouffe.

Chaque nouvelle inspiration, même prudente et modérée lui donne l'impression d'emplir ses poumons d'un air épais et pernicieux qui s'accumule dans ses bronches au lieu d'être s'évacué.

 _Les mortels ne sont pas supposés rester en Enfer, ils finissent par mourir. Dans mon cas, être lié à Minos m'a normalement rendu insensible à ce risque Si ce n'est pas le Royaume d'Hadès qui me met dans cet état, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ici. Quelque chose de dangereux pour moi._

Ses yeux se tournent vers la mare de sang. Il a la sensation que son mal être est lié à elle et non à la chaleur suffocante de la grotte.

 _Combien de temps vais-je tenir avant de faire un malaise ?_

Machinalement, il passe sa main sur son front trempé de sueur.

\- Il y a quelque chose au fond.

Sursautant presque au son de la voix du Titan, Albafica lève les yeux vers lui. Les bras croisés, Cronos fixe la mare écarlate. Sans même tourner les yeux vers le jeune homme, il continue :

\- Va chercher ce que c'est.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Plonger dans cette horreur est bien la dernière chose qui lui fait envie.

Clairement mécontent de la réponse, le Titan lui adresse un bref regard. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme n'est plus sur la terre ferme mais complètement immergé dans l'épais liquide rouge dont l'aspect visqueux lui caresse le visage.

 _L'enfoiré ! Il m'a directement téléporté dedans !_

Frustré, il sait qu'il n'aura jamais le dessus face au père de Zeus et que sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages est encore et toujours de lui obéir.

A tâtons, il cherche le « quelque chose ».

Dans l'eau, Albafica peut garder les yeux ouverts et rester immergé durant des heures sans avoir besoin de remonter à la surface pour respirer. Ici, il comprend instantanément que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. La respiration bloquée, les paupières étroitement fermées, il nage vers le fond, à l'affut de ce qui intéresse Cronos.

 _Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est et quelle taille ça a.._

Son attention se focalise sur ses recherches à l'aveugle. Ses mains ne rencontrent que le vide.

Se sentant en manque d'oxygène, il remonte à la surface. D'instinct, sa bouche s'ouvre. L'air épais s'engouffre dans ses poumons.

Il tousse.

Le sang ruisselle sur son visage et se faufile entre ses lèvres.

 _Ah_ !

Un haut le cœur l'anime lorsqu'il sent l'écœurant liquide couler dans sa gorge.

 _C'est dégueulasse !_

En suffoquant, le jeune homme regarde autour de lui, cherchant à savoir quelle partie il a exploré. La mare lui parait immensément grande et profonde une fois dedans.

\- Au milieu, lui indique sèchement Cronos.

Agacé mais impatient de vite retourner sur la terre ferme, Albafica nage jusqu'à la direction indiquée.

 _Si ça me permet de gagner du temps…_

Evitant de prendre une grande inspiration qui l'étoufferait, il replonge en fermant à nouveau les yeux et file directement vers le fond.

 _Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux entre mourir noyé dans de l'hémoglobine et s'étouffer en respirant ?_

Sa main droite, tendue à l'aveuglette devant lui, heurte bientôt une masse molle.

 _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Ses doigts tâtonnent à la recherche d'une prise sûre pour ramener sa trouvaille. La forme est grande et Albafica ressent un frisson en reconnaissant les contours d'un corps.

 _Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir…_

Le saisissant sous les aisselles, étonné de ne pas constater de rigidité cadavérique, il regagne tant bien que mal la surface de la mare.

Essoufflé, épuisé, Albafica hisse le corps sur les rives et s'empresse de sortir du liquide écarlate. Ses poumons le brûlent. Il crachote du sang, à quatre pattes sur le sol, les bras tremblants.

La tête lui tourne.

Cependant, le jeune homme écarquille les yeux en regardant ce qu'il vient de ramener.

 _Mais… ?!_

Le corps a les yeux clos, mais la teinte de sa peau n'a pas la pâleur propre aux cadavres. Ses membres ne sont pas raidis. En réalité, on dirait que l'homme est simplement en train de dormir. Il a de très longs cheveux noirs et des griffes à la place des ongles.

Albafica a la certitude que les paupières closes dissimulent des yeux rouges semblables à ceux de Cronos et d'Aiacos.

 _Cet homme leur ressemble à tous les deux…_

Les similitudes entre le frère de Minos et le père de Zeus l'a déjà frappé par le passé. Et ce corps devant lui est très mince, comme celui du Titan, mais avec davantage de masse musculaire il ressemblerait à Aiacos.

Une quinte de toux secoue Albafica, il réprime une violente envie de vomir et s'éloigne pour se réfugier contre un pan de mur.

Cronos s'est approché du corps, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. Il n'a pas l'air étonné.

Le jeune homme halète.

La chaleur le broie, la tête lui tourne.

Il déglutit difficilement, sa salive lui brûle la gorge.

Cherchant à se caler autant que possible contre le mur afin de ne pas s'effondrer au sol, il sent soudain sa main s'enfoncer dans quelque chose qui s'éparpille sous son poids.

 _Terre ? Poussière ? Sable ?_

Le temps qu'il tourne la tête, le tas rencontré par ses doigts s'est totalement désagrégé, laissant apparaitre un bracelet. Intrigué, Albafica s'empare du bijou.

 _J'ai déjà vu ça, dans le rêve ! Celui où il y avait Zeus et Minos ! Celui où…_

Effaré, il tourne automatiquement la tête vers le cadavre en comprenant soudain.

 _C'est lui que j'ai vu. C'est cet homme qui a tué Minos. Et ce bracelet…_

Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme examine sa trouvaille à la faible lueur d'une torche flottant non loin de lui. Le sang bat dans ses tempes. Ses doigts caressent une pierre incrustée dans l'or.

 _Cette texture… C'est… !_

\- Où est-il ? demande brusquement Cronos.

Sans comprendre, Albafica le dévisage. D'un geste brusque, le Titan lui désigne le cadavre, augmentant la perplexité du jeune homme.

Clairement agacé par cette absence de réaction, le père de Zeus reprend la parole :

\- L'âme a délaissé ce corps depuis longtemps, elle est forcément quelque part. Il a dû se réincarner dans ton entourage.

 _Je ne comprends rien à rien. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un imbécile censé comprendre le sens de ses paroles. J'ignore qui est ce macchabé et en quoi il serait lié à moi…_

Une infime partie de lui entrevoit pourtant la vérité. Il la refoule immédiatement et s'entend répondre :

\- Il vous ressemble. Peut-être êtes-vous la réinc…

\- Foutaises !

Le Titan l'a interrompu en balayant sa remarque d'un mouvement de main contrarié.

\- Il ne peut s'agir de moi, autrement je ne serais pas en train de perdre mon temps !

Un frisson de fièvre parcourt le jeune homme dont la vision commence à tanguer dangereusement. Il parvient à articuler :

\- Les Livres des Ames signés par les Juges…

\- Une invention trop récente ! Les Trois Juges n'existaient même pas à cette époque, rétorque Cronos avec impatience. Son âme est trop ancienne pour y figurer.

Frustré, agacé, l'évadé du Tartare balaye la grotte du regard. _Il_ s'est réincarné, cela ne fait aucun doute. Les informations reçues peu avant son évasion son trop incomplètes. Il va falloir employer les grands moyens.

Albafica est trop affaibli et à moitié inconscient lorsque Cronos l'attrape et se téléporte avec lui hors du tombeau.

* * *

 ** _Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, rendez vous dans 2 semaines normalement._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous !_  
 _Installez-vous, y'a de la place pour tout le monde !_

 _Prenez vous à boire, boissons chaudes ou froides et venez découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui va répondre à certaines questions (pas beaucoup) et poser de nouvelles interrogations (beaucoup ?)_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Un grognement de douleur échappe à Albafica lorsque Cronos le jette sans ménagement sur le sol marbré du temple de Zeus. Il percute le trône.

Confus, il inspire instinctivement de grandes goulées d'air maintenant qu'il n'est plus en train d'étouffer dans la grotte. Le corps tremblant de fatigue, il prend appui sur l'accoudoir en essayant de se redresser.

 _C'est ici qu'est caché le Megas Drepanon, il ne faut surtout pas que Cronos s'en empare !_

Zeus surgit brusquement et s'interpose entre le trône et le Titan :

\- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu en ces lieux, père, décrète-il sèchement en brandissant son Sceptre dans sa direction.

\- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, ordonne Cronos dont les doigts crépitent de Dunamis.

Ceux du Seigneur de l'Olympe se serrent davantage autour du manche de son arme.

Le cœur d'Albafica s'accélère d'inquiétude.

 _Ils vont se battre… ?_

\- J'y réfléchirais à deux fois, si j'étais vous, annonce une nouvelle voix.

Affublé d'une armure ailée aux reflets d'ébène, Hadès vient se positionner à droite de Zeus tandis que Poséidon se poste à sa gauche. Le premier a déjà la main sur la garde de son épée, le second tient fermement son Trident.

Agacé, Cronos regarde tour à tour ses trois fils, la pression de Dunamis gagne en intensité autour de ses mains :

\- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sottises !

Le Titan avance d'un pas.

\- Nous avons des renforts ! reprend Hadès d'une voix forte. Dernier avertissement.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Rhadamanthe et Minos, dans leurs Surplis respectifs, pénètrent à leur tour dans le temple pour se placer de part et d'autre du Seigneur des Enfers. Albafica n'a pas le temps de songer à interpeller Minos, ou à au moins croiser son regard, une voix le hèle par-dessus un bruit de pas précipités.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demande Kanon, soucieux, en l'aidant à finir de se remettre debout. Tu es couvert de sang !

La remarque du Gémeau attire l'attention de Minos et Poséidon dont la tête pivote immédiatement vers eux avec inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, les rassure immédiatement le jeune homme.

Etonnamment en colère, Kanon apostrophe le Titan en passant naturellement devant Albafica, comme pour le protéger :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! rugit-il.

Rhadamanthe lève une main pour lui faire signe de ne pas avancer davantage et suspend son geste en voyant que les bras du Gémeau se recouvrent d'une solide couche d'écailles bleues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ? siffle Minos.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Zeus observe brièvement le phénomène en répondant dans un murmure :

\- C'est le Sang des Dragons…

Si Cronos semble vaguement avoir été pris de court par cette intervention, son attention est à nouveau détournée par les trois hommes qui pénètrent dans le temple :

\- Eh bien, éh bien, il y a de l'animation ici, commente Sarpédon en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

Le rouquin est accompagné d'Aiacos et d'un homme jeune, au teint mat, aux cheveux blancs et portant l'Armure d'Or du Bélier.

Surpris, Albafica tourne la tête en direction des trois Dieux, puis sur les nouveaux venus.

 _Sarpédon et Hadès ne sont plus fusionnés… ?_

\- Toi !

Cronos a pivoté face au Garuda et le dévisage intensément.

\- Moi ? répond poliment le concerné sans sourciller.

Une étrange tension est palpable dans l'atmosphère. Avenir s'avance dans le champ de vision du Titan :

\- Il faut que nous parlions. Ayez l'obligeance de ne vous en prendre à personne, nous devons nous unir pour éviter la catastrophe à venir et non nous diviser.

Le Dunamis autour des mains du Titan subsiste toujours, toutefois il daigne poser les yeux sur le Chevalier et l'observe de haut en bas :

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, constate-il.

Toujours sur le qui-vive, Minos contourne Hadès et rejoint Albafica. Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire fatigué tandis que le Bélier reprend :

\- En effet. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que votre homologue du futur a voulu vous mettre en garde contre les dangers prochains. Si vous avez réussi l'exploit de sortir du Tartare, c'est certainement pour tenter de contrer la Destruction avant qu'il ne fasse tout plonger dans le néant.

Cronos acquiesce sèchement :

\- Personne n'a su gérer la crise à temps puisque les évènements ont dégénéré !

Le sol tremble sous leurs pieds.

Alerte, Albafica regarde une fissure fendre le sol jusqu'au trône. Hadès dégaine son épée. Poséidon et Zeus font un pas en avant. Un grondement sourd monte dans la gorge de Kanon.

Avenir ajoute précipitamment :

\- Récupérer le Mégas Drepanon ne vous avancera pas autant que vous le pensez ! La Destruction est tout à fait capable de le contrôler, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

Le Titan lui lance un regard furieux et contrarié, le corps tendu, prêt à s'en prendre au groupe.

\- Vous savez que je ne mens pas, continue le Guerrier sans détourner les yeux. L'attaque que nous avons subie au moment de mon départ a dû interférer avec votre futur vous qui n'a pas eu le temps de vous donner toutes les informations. Là d'où je viens, nous avons été pris de court et je suis justement ici pour mettre tout le monde en garde. Avec votre aide, nous avons toutes les chances d'éviter l'Apocalypse.

\- Père.

Zeus abaisse prudemment son Sceptre.

\- Si les paroles de ce garçon sont vraies, il est dans notre intérêt commun de mettre nos différends de côté. Prenons le temps d'écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire et voyons ensuite comment agir en conséquent. Il y a plusieurs éléments à tirer au clair.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, les yeux d'or du Dieu s'attardent rapidement sur Kanon.

Maussade, Cronos accepte cependant cette offre de paix. Le Dunamis cesse d'irradier de sa personne, il croise les bras sur son torse.

La tension s'allège légèrement et chacun s'autorise à souffler et à baisser sa garde. Hadès et Zeus s'occupent de faire apparaitre coussins et chaises pour tout le groupe tandis que Poséidon rejoint son fils :

\- Tout va bien, Albafica ? Où t'a-t-il emmené ? D'où vient tout ce sang ?

Le jeune homme serre la main de Minos à côté de lui, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire mal avec l'encombrant Surplis :

\- Une grotte en Enfer. Il y avait une grande mare profonde et ce n'était pas de l'eau, explique-t-il en regardant ses vêtements poisseux et imbibés avec dépit. Ah et il y avait un corps dedans.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Minos. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

Interpellé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Rhadamanthe a pivoté vers eux, les sourcils froncés. D'un geste de la main, le Seigneur des Mers nettoie Albafica en faisant disparaitre le sang. Soulagé, le jeune homme hoche la tête pour le remercier alors que le Spectre du Wyvern s'est approché à son tour :

\- Tu saurais me dire où était précisément cet endroit ?

\- Je… précisément, non. J'ai l'impression que c'était plus haut que l'endroit où Arès avait amené Kanon. Il n'y avait pas d'ouverture pour entrer ou sortir, mais je crois que la Cascade de Sang tire sa source de cet endroit.

Pensif, Rhadamanthe se frotte le menton en murmurant :

\- Intéressant… J'ai toujours pensé que ce sang provenait des morts jugés au Pandaemonium.

\- C'est vrai, intervient Minos. Mais à bien réfléchir, cette Cascade existait déjà bien avant qu'Aiacos ne devienne le premier Juge des Enfers. Le macchabé d'Alba aurait donc un lien avec ?

Il regarde le jeune homme, interrogateur :

-Tu sais de qui il s'agissait ?

Albafica ouvre la bouche, puis la referme sans émettre le moindre son. Il ignore quelle réponse donner. Même si une voix au fond de son être lui hurle que si, il connait l'identité du cadavre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Mais je crois que c'est la Destruction, souffle-t-il.

Minos écarquille les yeux :

\- Il est mort ? Mais c'est pas logique, c'est une _menace à venir_ , non ?

Poséidon croise les bras :

\- Encore une question qui trouvera, je l'espère, une réponse sou peu…

\- Excusez-moi ?

Kanon a rejoint le petit groupe, un bracelet dans la paume de sa main :

\- Il y avait ça, par terre. C'est à quelqu'un ?

Albafica reconnait immédiatement le bijou trouvé dans la grotte et répond spontanément :

\- Oui, à moi !

Le Dragon des Mers le lui donne sans hésitation. Minos hausse un sourcil :

\- Depuis quand tu as ça en ta possession ?

Le jeune homme regarde l'objet :

\- Je viens de le trouver dans la grotte. J'ai dû le lâcher quand Cronos m'a balancé par terre.

Poséidon lance un regard noir en direction du Titan dont les yeux placides sont posés sur Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier vient de rejoindre Hadès avec qui il converse à voix basse.

Albafica fait tourner le bracelet entre ses doigts, ébahi par sa beauté et le travail minutieux dont il a fait l'objet. L'or est fin mais robuste, les gravures précises et délicates. L'unique pierre incrustée dans le métal a été finement ciselée puis taillée en de multiples facettes, comme un diamant.

\- Père, regardez. Il s'agit bien d'Orichalque, non ?

Intrigué, le Seigneur des Mers prend le bracelet puis hausse les sourcils :

\- En effet. Cependant, je ne reconnais pas du tout ce bijou. Les fragments d'Orichalque portés par mes enfants n'ont, je l'admets, jamais été taillés aussi précisément. Et le seul à avoir reçu un bracelet est Asopos, mais il ne ressemble en rien à celui-ci.

A la mention du nom de son frère, Albafica tressaille :

\- Asopos !

Avec tout ce qu'il vient d'endurer, le jeune homme réalise qu'il l'a totalement oublié. S'en voulant énormément de ne pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt, il s'adresse à son père :

\- Il était avec moi quand Cronos est venu me chercher. Il…

Albafica se tait en voyant le visage de son père devenir grave et fermé :

\- Ton frère est venu me prévenir, annonce l'Empereur des Mers en parlant presque doucement.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal, je le crains. Ses heures sont comptées. Il se repose plus loin, dans le jardin de Zeus, dans une source d'eau pure. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire, le ramener dans son fleuve n'en vaut pas la peine.

Les yeux écarquillés, Albafica se sent soudain glacé.

 _Pas lui ! J'ai promis de le sauver !_

\- Alba ?

Il sent Minos le retenir fermement alors qu'il vacille dangereusement. Une bouffée de larmes vient s'agglutiner à ses paupières et menace de couler sur ses joues.

Mettant de côté les principes et le respect, Poséidon le fait assoir sur le siège le plus proche : le trône de Zeus.

\- Respire, Poisson, fait le Griffon d'une voix inquiète. Calmement.

Une main glaciale compresse ses poumons. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les tempes comprimées dans un étau, il cherche un point sur lequel se focaliser.

Son malaise ne passe pas inaperçu, tous les regards se braquent sur lui.

A travers son champ de vision pigmenté de points noirs parait l'éclat d'or de l'Armure du Bélier.

Avenir met un genou à terre devant lui :

\- C'est un plaisir et un réel soulagement de vous revoir, Seigneur Aggelos.

Le jeune homme crispe ses mains sur les accoudoirs alors qu'un silence de plomb s'abat dans le Temple. Plus personne n'ose bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit, à l'exception d'Aiacos qui s'est avancé. Il tapote la tête d'Albafica :

\- T'inquiètes, moi aussi j'ai écopé d'un nom bizarre. Quand il m'a vu tout à l'heure, il m'a dit quelque chose comme : « Bonjour à vous, Seigneur Lucéma. » Par contre, il ne s'est pas incliné devant moi, achève-t-il dans un silence songeur.

Tous les regards sont tournés dans leur direction, sauf celui de Cronos qui semble profondément s'ennuyer.

\- C'est… c'est une blague… ? articule finalement Minos au bout d'une éternité.

Kanon tend la main pour récupérer le bracelet tenu par Poséidon. Celui-ci a un mouvement de recul interrompu par Zeus qui lui fait signe de laisser faire le Dragon des Mers.

Le Griffon apostrophe son petit frère :

\- Sarpédon ! Tu sais tout, toi ! Explique ! Il y a un malentendu, non ?

Le rouquin hausse doucement les épaules :

\- Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, mais je sais qu'Avenir ne ment pas.

Kanon est à présent aux côtés d'Albafica. Avec précaution, il ferme le bracelet autour du bras gauche du jeune homme, le bijou est parfaitement à sa taille.

Sarpédon achève sans hésitation :

\- La vérité est devant nous. Aiacos est le Seigneur de la Destruction et Albafica est celui de la Création.

* * *

 _Rendez-vous, rendez vous, le vendredi 21 pour la suite_


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici l'un des plus gros chapitre de cette partie 5 ! Il était un peu long (et chiant) à écrire, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à le finir dans les temps ! Heureusement, je m'en suis sortie :p

Bonne lectuuuuuure !

* * *

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Albafica regarde tour à tour ceux qui l'entourent. Zeus a récupéré son trône au moment où la discussion a pu sérieusement commencer. Tout le monde a pris place sur les coussins et chaises confortables, à l'exception de Cronos qui a préféré rester adossé contre l'une des colonnes du Temple.

Puis, Avenir a parlé. Quelques heures ou quelques minutes, le jeune homme l'ignore. Le Guerrier venu d'une autre époque a raconté comment et pourquoi la fin du monde s'est déclarée chez lui. Au fur et à mesure, un étrange sentiment a commencé à tordre les entrailles d'Albafica, à nouer également sa gorge. Les explications concernant les années à venir n'expliquent en rien _qui il est vraiment._ A la moindre mention de la Création, de discrets regards coulissent dans sa direction, il sent son malaise augmenter un peu plus à chaque fois. Depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, une migraine commence à lui vriller les tempes, il a du mal à rester concentré. Trop d'informations et d'évènements à encaisser. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Aiacos. Lucéma. La Destruction.

Son mal de tête s'accentue. Le Garuda est calme en apparence, mais il devine ses mains crispées.

Lucéma a tué Minos, autrefois. La Destruction va être responsable de l'Apocalypse.

Mais non, c'est insensé. Aiacos ne ferait jamais de mal à son frère et, malgré sa brutalité, il semble aimer ce monde. Alors pourquoi donc le détruirait-il ?

 _Ah oui, Avenir a parlé d'un type… ouille !_

En grimaçant, il se masse les tempes.

\- Alba ? s'inquiète Minos en le voyant faire.

 _Besoin de respirer, j'étouffe ici, au milieu de tout le monde..._

Le jeune homme se remet brusquement debout, la discussion entre Zeus et Avenir est immédiatement interrompue.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, articule difficilement le jeune homme avant de sortir du temple en évitant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

\- Attends…

Il esquive la main de Kanon qui essaye machinalement de le retenir.

\- Laisse-le, intervient Sarpédon. Il doit avoir besoin de souffler.

Une fois dans le jardin, Albafica accélère le pas. Il est presque sûr d'entendre Cronos émettre un soupir agacé.

\- Et toi, Aiacos, ça va ? demande Rhadamanthe, soucieux.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je me demande juste si je fais péter le monde avant ou après le prochain Final Fantasy…

\- TU PEUX PAS ETRE SERIEUX DEUX SECONDES ? explose Minos.

\- Si tu préfères que je le détruise maintenant…

\- Je vais t'étrangler avant si t'arrêtes pas tes conneries !

\- Les garçons, du calme, intervient le Père des Dieux avec lassitude.

Pour ne plus en entendre davantage, Albafica s'est mis à courir. Il met le plus de distance possible entre lui et les autres, atteignant ainsi la quasi-extrémité du grand jardin de Zeus pigmenté de myosotis bleus.

Le jeune homme s'arrête près d'une cascade. La présence d'Asopos ne lui échappe pas. Le visage de son frère est plus terne que d'habitude, ses traits sont creusés. Ses longs cheveux presque noirs ont perdu tout éclat, emmêlés ils semblent même avoir du mal à flotter uniformément à la surface de l'eau. Immergé quasiment jusqu'aux épaules, le Dieu-Fleuve à l'agonie est adossé à la fois contre la pente naturelle de la berge et un rocher. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un approcher.

\- Albafica.

Tantôt, pendant qu'Aiacos lui tenait compagnie, Sarpédon est venu chercher ce dernier en annonçant le retour de Cronos et du jeune homme. C'est un soulagement de constater que son petit frère est indemne. Du moins à première vue. Lorsqu'Albafica s'agenouille à ses côtés, Asopos remarque son visage bouleversé et ses doigts agités de temps à autre d'un tremblement nerveux.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu n'as rien ? s'enquiert-il.

\- J'encaisse des informations perturbantes, mais ça va, répond le jeune homme sur un ton évasif. Et toi, comment tu… ? On m'a dit que…

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Asopos n'a même plus la force de hausser les épaules et soupire, visiblement résigné :

\- Qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps ? C'est exact. Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Raconte-moi plutôt pourquoi Cronos en avait après toi.

Albafica jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction du temple, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un venir le chercher. Rassuré de ne voir personne, il porte son regard sur la cascade.

\- Il cherchait à mettre la main sur deux…Divinités… particulières, selon Avenir.

Voyant le regard interrogatif de son aîné, il prend le temps de lui expliquer rapidement qui est ce Chevalier venu du futur, la Fin du Monde à venir et mentionne les noms de la Création et la Destruction.

\- Cronos et Avenir voulaient donc éviter la fin du monde provoqué par la Destruction…

Surpris, Asopos le regarde :

\- Mais jamais je n'ai entendu parler de ces Dieux. Si cet Avenir était le seul à en parler, j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il a atterri dans le mauvais monde, néanmoins Cronos n'aurait probablement pas une version semblable à la sienne. Quel rapport avec toi ?

\- Il parait que je suis la Création et Aiacos serait la Destruction.

Albafica ponctue cette déclaration par un rire nerveux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Silencieux, Asopos le regarde rebaisser ensuite ses bras et contempler ses doigts tremblants. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire et prêter une oreille attentive à son cadet visiblement dépassé par la situation.

D'une voix étranglée, le jeune homme reprend la parole :

\- Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je ne suis pas un Dieu. Je n'ai rien de comparable à un Dieu ! Même si ma conception est un bordel, ça ne fait aucunement de moi une Divinité.

Mobilisant ses forces, Asopos parvient à sortir une main de l'eau et la pose sur le poignet de son frère, dans un geste appaisant. Albafica sursaute à ce contact froid et mouillé, puis serre les doigts de son aîné entre les siens comme pour les réchauffer.

\- Parle-moi de ce futur inquiétant.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main autour de celle d'Asopos. Se remémorant le récit d'Avenir, il commence :

\- Un homme d'un autre monde va découvrir un moyen de contrôler Aiacos, éveillant au passage son pouvoir destructeur. Mais sans être parfaitement soumis, Aiacos échappera parfois à son emprise un court instant. Cet homme, Grelhart, va alors apprendre que Sarpédon est à l'origine de ce dysfonctionnement. Il va magouiller un plan qui conduira Aiacos à…

Le jeune homme déglutit, achève dans un murmure :

\- A tuer Sarpédon…

Derrière ses paupières closes se dessine une scène qu'il ne veut pas voir. Mais c'est plus fort que lui.

 _\- Aiacos ?_

 _Le Garuda fixe sa main ensanglantée, tétanisé. Ses ongles, ses griffes plus exactement, dégoulinantes d'un épais liquide vermeil._

 _\- Aiacos !_

 _Celui-ci cligne des yeux, en état de choc et n'ose pas regarder le corps éventré gisant au sol._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as encore été manipulé ?_

 _Brusquement, le Spectre se tourne vers lui et attrape ses deux bras._

 _\- Alba ! Je te jure que c'était pas moi !_

 _Le jeune homme grimace en sentant les griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair._

 _\- Alba ! Pitié ! Tu es médecin, tu sais faire plein de trucs avec tes plantes et ton Cosmos ! Sauve Sarpy ! le supplie Aiacos._

 _Il jette un bref coup d'œil vers le corps du rouquin, puis secoue doucement la tête :_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé… Il est déjà mort, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le ramener…_

 _Et la terrible vérité qu'aucun n'ose prononcer plane en silence entre eux : mortel ou divinité, quiconque meurt sous les coups portés par un Dunamis voit son âme détruite à jamais et tout espoir de réincarnation voué à l'échec. Cette mort, redoutée par les Dieux eux-mêmes, est définitive et irréversible._

 _En sanglots, Aiacos s'effondre à genoux. Le cœur serré, il ne sait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Les mots lui manquent._

 _Et il n'a guère le temps d'y réfléchir davantage le sol se fissure autour d'eux, la terre commence à trembler._

 _\- Aiac…_

 _Il s'interrompt en voyant les volutes sombres émaner de son frère._

 _Une longue plainte franchit les lèvres du Juge. Des symboles sombres se dessinent sur sa peau. La plainte se mue en un terrible cri déchirant. Un hurlement de bête à l'agonie._

\- Albafica ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète Asopos.

Cela fait plusieurs longues secondes que son petit frère ne dit plus un mot, le corps tendu, des larmes coulant sur ses jours, les yeux toujours fermés.

Le jeune homme prend une inspiration tremblante avant d'acquiescer.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu retourner auprès des autres, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, suggère le Dieu Fleuve.

\- Non, murmure le concerné. Je préfère rester ici.

Il s'accorde quelques instants, avant de continuer à mi-voix :

\- A la mort de Sarpédon, Aiacos a perdu pied. Fou de rage et de douleur, il a pleinement embrassé le pouvoir de la Destruction. Il a pu se libérer de l'emprise de Grelhart et le tuer, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ses efforts pour tenter de se reprendre ont été vains, sa souffrance s'est muée en folie meurtrière et il a commencé à tout annihiler. Humains comme Dieux sont tombés. Au début, les Armées d'Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon se sont unies pour lui résister. Pratiquement personne n'est resté en vie face à la Destruction. Presque tous les Guerriers sont morts, Minos n'a pas survécu, ni Hadès…

Albafica rouvre les paupières, les yeux noyés de larmes :

\- L'Olympe a également commencé à s'effondrer. La situation était si catastrophique que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'aller chercher du renfort là où nous le pouvions.

\- Cronos… devine Asopos.

Le jeune homme acquiesce en se massant le front. Il grimace, la migraine est toujours là.

 _Le jardin de Zeus n'est plus aussi beau qu'avant. La cascade d'eau s'est asséchée. Il rejoint le Seigneur de l'Olympe à l'entrée de son temple et contemple avec lui la désolation environnante. La plupart des temples ne sont plus que des ruines, témoignage des assauts qu'ils ont essuyé. Ne reste debout que la forge d'Héphaïstos. La plupart des Dieux ont préféré s'y réfugier afin de rester groupés et à portée des armes._

 _Zeus tourne la tête vers lui._

 _\- Je n'approuve toujours pas ton idée, Albafica._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je me passerai de ta permission._

 _Le Seigneur de l'Olympe croise les bras sur son torse et ouvre la bouche. Son interlocuteur lève la main, réclamant son silence :_

 _\- Ça suffit. J'ai passé ces dernières années à t'écouter, à respecter tes décisions même si elles me déplaisaient. Que te faut-il de plus ? La destruction de ton temple ? La mort de Poséidon ? Ou peut-être celle des rares enfants qu'il te reste ? Chaque personne tuée par sa main est morte définitivement, nous ne pourrons jamais les ramener. Nous avons besoin d'aide._

 _\- Et tu crois vraiment que mon père peut nous aider ? Tu es naïf._

 _\- Pas naïf, désespéré._

 _\- Même lui n'a pas le pouvoir d'arrêter la Destruction. Aiacos est le propriétaire du Megas Drepanon à présent, Cronos ne l'égalera pas._

 _Le jeune homme regarde par-dessus son épaule, en direction du trône encore en miettes depuis que son frère a réuni toutes les parties de l'arme destructrice._

 _\- Tu as raison, il n'est pas de taille face à notre adversaire, néanmoins il reste fort, même sans Megas Drepanon. J'ai besoin d'alliés en urgence._

 _Zeus fronce les sourcils, toujours peu convaincu :_

 _\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'écouter ?_

 _\- Même lui n'a aucun intérêt à ce que ce monde s'effondre, à mon avis. De toute façon, je ne lui laisserai pas le choix._

 _Il tourne les talons et retourne à l'intérieur du temple :_

 _\- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'assurerai qu'il ne cherchera pas à te tuer pour l'avoir envoyé croupir dans le Tartare._

 _Les jumeaux Talion et Loki sont là pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il arrive aux Enfers. Ils l'escortent jusqu'à la prison du Titan et le laissent entrer dans la cellule du prisonnier, précautionneusement coupée de leur dimension et suspendue dans un néant informe._

 _Il avance d'un pas décidé vers la silhouette sombre appuyée contre un mur._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'aide._

 _Un silence lui répond en premier lieu. Puis le Titan finit par redresser la tête et darde ses yeux rubis sur lui :_

 _\- Il était temps._

Albafica se masse les tempes en se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière. C'est la première fois que les visions s'enchainent ainsi. Il a l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur lui perfore le crâne.

La main froide d'Asopos se pose sur son genou. Le Dieu Fleuve a réuni ses forces pour se hisser sur la berge et s'installer à côté de lui, laissant tout de même ses jambes pendre mollement dans l'eau. Le jeune homme se concentre sur les points de contact qui le lient à son frère et laisse presque échapper un murmure de bien-être lorsque ce dernier lui touche le front.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme…

\- Ça va passer, murmure Albafica d'une voix qui indique nettement le contraire.

Asopos hésite à prévenir les autres. Mais il n'a pas la force de bouger davantage, se redresser comme il vient de le faire lui coûte déjà beaucoup. Il rebaisse le bras, conscient qu'il arrive à rester assis à côté de son petit frère uniquement parce qu'il est soutenu par ce dernier.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas dans ton histoire. Tu m'as parlé de la Création et visiblement cette personne devrait au moins être aussi puissante que la Destruction. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas contré son pouvoir ?

\- Trop tard… chuchote Albafica avec les yeux dans le vague. Je me suis éveillé trop tard. Entre temps Aiacos avait déjà fait un carnage. Le temps que je rattrape mon retard, des personnes susceptibles de m'aider étaient déjà tombées sous ses coups. En réalité, je n'ai jamais pu recouvrer ma pleine puissance après qu'il m'ait grièvement blessé avec le Megas Drepanon.

\- Grièvement blessé ?

\- C'est arrivé quand nous avions encore bon espoir de le raisonner, récit-il lentement comme dans un état second. Mon optimisme a bien failli me coûter la vie ce jour-là et je m'en suis tiré de justesse mais sévèrement mutilé. Le Megas Drepanon a fauché une partie de mon pouvoir et je n'ai jamais pu égaler la Destruction après ça. Alors, mes amis, ceux encore en vie, se sont réunis et ont décidé, avec mon accord, d'envoyer un message d'alerte dans le passé.

\- Le fameux Avenir, comprend Asopos. D'accord, je vois. C'est à peine croyable… Et Cronos qui s'enfuit récemment du Tartare ?

\- Il y a un rapport, oui. Le Cronos du futur que j'ai libéré de sa prison a voulu prendre ses précautions. Sa version actuelle n'a pas reçu toutes les informations voulues, mais il a reçu l'avertissement d'un danger à venir et sa première mesure était de reprendre le contrôle de l'Olympe pour gérer la situation de crise qui se profilait. Il ignorait les détails précis et a donc commencé à assembler seul les pièces du puzzle quand il m'a vu par le biais d'une vision.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Asopos qui s'appuie un peu plus contre lui. A chaque minute qui passe, il se sent de plus en plus faible.

\- Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à éviter ce futur catastrophique, souffle-t-il. Mon petit-fils et toi. Vous êtes tous les deux exceptionnels.

Une moue quelque peu sceptique se dessine sur le visage d'Albafica.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Sais-tu pourquoi Aiacos a été abandonné sur Egine, à sa naissance ?

Le jeune homme secoue négativement la tête tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de son frère pour le soutenir.

\- Tu connais la prophétie qui dit que le Seigneur des Dieux est destiné à être vaincu par l'un de ses fils. Tout a commencé avec Ouranos, destitué par Cronos qui a lui-même été détrôné par Zeus au terme de la Titanomachie. Autant te dire que celui-ci a toujours plus ou moins redouté le moment où l'un de ses enfants ferait de même. Aiacos a eu le malheur de naître avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, ça a inquiété son père. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un père, il a toujours été très mauvais dans ce rôle.

\- Il… a répudié Aiacos à cause de son physique… ?

\- Oui. Il ne partage ces caractéristiques physiques qu'avec Cronos. Zeus a pris ses précautions et a éloigné son fils de lui, redoutant certainement qu'il soit une espèce d'avatar de son père.

\- Mais…et sa mère ? Elle n'a pas protesté ? interroge Albafica en haussant les sourcils.

Asopos secoue doucement la tête :

\- Egine, ma fille, m'a confié avoir ressenti quelque chose d'étrange au contact de son enfant, mais elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle savait seulement que ça l'effrayait. Si Aiacos est la réincarnation de la Destruction, il serait juste aujourd'hui de déduire que le malaise d'Egine et de Zeus venait plutôt de là…

\- Effectivement, murmure Albafica, pensif.

Même s'il ne se rappelle pas vraiment du passé. La Destruction est morte dans la grotte en Enfer, en compagnie de la Création s'il se réfère au bracelet trouvé dans le tas de poussière. Combien de temps a-t-il fallu à Lucéma pour se réincarner… ? Et pourquoi lui, s'il est la Création, a-t-il mis beaucoup plus de temps à imiter son exemple ?

\- Et toi aussi, Albafica, tu es particulier. Peu importe les conditions de ta naissance, tu as survécu dans une roseraie empoisonnée alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu ne réalises même pas tout ce que tu as changé autour de toi.

La voix du Dieu-Fleuve se fait plus basse, il s'essouffle et s'affaisse de plus en plus contre son frère :

\- Quand tu es venu me voir… des fleurs ont poussé après ton passage… sur mes rives… Même Déméter n'a…jamais…réussi…à…

Horrifié, Albafica n'arrive pas à réagir alors qu'Asopos s'effondre littéralement sur ses genoux avec un long soupir d'agonie. Comme un automate, avec l'impression de revivre un cauchemar, il le secoue par l'épaule :

\- Asopos !

Son frère ne réagit pas. Son teint est trop pâle, les yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites sombres donnent à son visage un aspect squelettique. Glacé, Albafica sent son cœur manquer un battement, puis deux, puis trois. Il veut crier sa détresse.

Le vent souffle.

Il fait froid.

Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il donne un violent coup de poing dans le rocher le plus proche.

Sa tête le fait souffrir. Essoufflé, les yeux noyés de larmes, il serre Asopos contre lui.

 _J'avais juré de le sauver !_

Le sang boue dans ses veines. La colère, le chagrin, la frustration, tout s'emmêle.

Il étouffe un sanglot et s'abandonne à la douleur qui lui broie le corps.


	19. Chapter 19

_Voici le chapitre !_

* * *

En attendant le retour d'Albafica, chacun s'occupe à sa manière. Avenir, Rhadamanthe et Kanon se sont éloignés en compagnie de Zeus et Poséidon.

A moitié avachi sur les coussins au sol, Aiacos suit du doigt les veinures foncées parsemant le marbre blanc, perdu dans ses pensées. Installé sur une chaise à côté de lui, Minos regarde du coin de l'œil Hadès en train de s'éloigner vers l'entrée du Temple où l'attend Perséphone. Ses yeux coulissent ensuite vers Sarpédon assis en tailleur par terre. Celui-ci a fermé les yeux, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils viennent déjà d'apprendre. Il rouvre cependant les paupières en sentant le regard insistant du Griffon sur lui :

\- Quoi ?

\- A quel moment vous vous êtes séparés, Hadès et toi ?

Le rouquin hausse les épaules :

\- Il y a quelques heures, après avoir eu Shion, Avenir et Saga au téléphone.

\- Et comment vous… ?

Sarpédon se redresse et s'étire en émettant un grognement de satisfaction :

\- Hadès restait avec moi, le temps de reprendre des forces. Pas mal de mois se sont écoulés depuis et avec la situation de Cronos en fuite et la disparition d'Alba, nous nous sommes dit qu'il valait mieux que nous nous séparions. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à faire dans la mesure où il était à nouveau pleinement en possession de ses moyens.

A son tour, il regarde en direction du Seigneur des Enfers adossé contre l'une des colonnes du Temple, tenant la main de Perséphone radieuse et visiblement ravie de sa présence en ces lieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore une forme d'autorité sur les Enfers, du coup ? demande soudain Aiacos en se redressant sur les coudes. T'es toujours notre boss ?

\- Aucune idée, il faudra lui demander. Il n'est pas improbable qu'il souhaite que je le seconde. C'est un sujet que nous aborderons certainement lorsque nous en aurons le temps.

Minos hoche la tête en s'adossant un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise :

\- Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus fusionnés tous les deux, je suppose que tu n'as plus toutes tes capacités bizarres. Ton Cosmos a dû revenir à un niveau plus normal.

\- Sauf que Sarpy était déjà balèze avant de fusionner avec Hadès, remarque judicieusement Aiacos. Même si on n'a jamais su pourquoi…

Le Griffon fronce les sourcils. Le Garuda a raison, Hadès n'a jamais été responsable de l'errance de leur jeune frère aux Enfers, pas plus qu'il n'a de lien avec le fait que Sarpédon n'a jamais été jugé à sa mort.

\- En fait, souffle le rouquin, Hadès a une idée sur la question. Il pense que quelqu'un a interféré à mon sujet…

\- Sérieux ? s'étonne Minos. Mais qui et pourquoi ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Sarpédon regarde tour à tour ses deux ainés. Il finit par reprendre place près d'Aiacos. Intéressé, le Griffon délaisse sa chaise et les rejoint en s'agenouillant sur le sol.

\- Je n'ai pas un Cosmos mais un Dunamis, commence le plus jeune du trio.

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit Aiacos en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. D'où ça te vient ?

\- Apparemment, de différents transferts d'Energies. Bloqué en Enfer, ma jalousie vis-à-vis de Minos s'est amplifiée, je lui en voulais à cause de l'histoire avec Milétos. Par-dessus tout, j'étais furieux après Zeus. Il m'avait abandonné aux mains d'Astérion et d'un précepteur violent, puis il m'a à nouveau abandonné à Troie. Je suis mort et mes propres frères étaient censés me juger ! Ces mêmes frères qui, eux, ont reçu un traitement de faveur en devenant Juges des Enfers. Une petite voix me soufflait que cette situation était injuste et que notre père en était le responsable, parce qu'il m'avait totalement délaissé. Hadès m'a transmis un peu de son Energie, les fois où il a essayé de m'aider à sortir de cette situation. Et récemment, il m'a confié qu'il avait senti la présence d'une influence agissant sur moi dès l'instant où il a perçu ma présence dans son royaume. Quelqu'un m'avait déjà imprégné de Dunamis, je l'ai absorbé malgré moi et je le nourrissais inconsciemment, un peu plus chaque jour avec ma rancœur, devenant de ce fait de plus en plus puissant.

\- Qui… ? interroge Minos à mi-voix.

Sarpédon ne répond pas oralement. Ses yeux coulissent en direction du Titan toujours adossé contre une colonne du Temple. Les bras et jambes croisés, Cronos est aussi immobile qu'une statue, ses yeux sont clos. Impossible de savoir s'il dort, s'il médite où s'il complote en secret.

Aiacos hausse un sourcil :

\- Quoi, le vieux ?

\- Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht ! siffle Minos. Baisse la voix !

Le Garuda roule des yeux agacés, puis chuchote :

\- Mais au moment de ta mort, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il était coincé dans le Tartare.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Sarpédon. Néanmoins Hadès a reconnu que son père pouvait avoir une certaine influence, même emprisonné.

\- Et ça lui servait à quoi de te faire ça ? marmonne Aiacos.

Le rouquin affiche un sourire amer. Minos hoche la tête d'un air entendu :

\- A entretenir sa rancœur envers Zeus. Rappelle-toi, quand Sarpédon est sorti des Enfers avec Milétos, il lui a promis un siège sur l'Olympe… Il voulait que Sarpédon soit celui qui détrônerait l'actuel seigneur de l'Olympe pour prendre sa place.

Hilare, le Garuda jette un coup d'œil vers le Titan :

\- Il a dû se sentir bien frustré en voyant que son plan avait foiré.

Sarpédon acquiesce, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Le Griffon plisse les yeux en ayant soudain la nette impression que celui-ci n'a, encore une fois, pas tout raconté au sujet de son Dunamis.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin du Père des Dieux, cinq paires d'yeux observent à la surface de l'eau les reflets d'Albafica et Aiacos sous leur forme divine. Penché au-dessus du Bassin de Zeus, Avenir leur montre les deux Divinités tour à tour. Les yeux bleus d'Albafica laissent place à un regard d'or mêlé d'azur. Ses longs cheveux ont une teinte bleutée tirant sur un étrange blanc-argenté qui évoque une lumière céleste. D'étranges symboles dorés luisent sous sa peau au niveau du visage, du cou et des bras. A cette image du Dieu de la Création s'oppose celle de la Destruction. Aiacos a conservé ses yeux rouges, même si ces derniers paraissent plus vifs et tranchent nettement avec son teint beaucoup plus pâle et grisâtre. Lui aussi arbore détranges tatouages sur une joue et un bras, d'une couleur ébène. Ses cheveux cascadent jusqu'au sol et ses ongles, beaucoup plus longs, ressemblent à des griffes noires. Lucéma est moins musclé qu'Aiacos à l'heure actuelle, mais son reflet dans l'eau démontre clairement que si son corps physique est un peu plus frêle, il n'en dégage pas moins un violent pouvoir.

\- C'est à peine imaginable… souffle Zeus. On les reconnait tous les deux et en même temps, ils ont l'air si différents.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, les sourcils froncés, Rhadamanthe tourne la tête vers Avenir :

\- Donc d'après vous, tout aurait commencé lorsqu'un certain Grelhart serait parvenu à contrôler Aiacos ?

Le Chevalier du Bélier hoche la tête :

\- Même si nous n'avons jamais su comment il s'y prenait…

\- Tu peux nous montrer à quoi il ressemble ? demande Kanon.

\- Bien sûr.

Immédiatement, l'image d'Aggelos et Lucéma s'efface au profit de celle d'un homme dans la force de l'âge, aux cheveux d'un châtain terne grisonnant sur les tempes et peu entretenus. De grande taille, il a à présent le dos vouté, mais sa posture trahit un passé de guerrier. Ses yeux sont vifs et perçants, continuellement aux aguets et soulignés par des cernes.

Chacun regarde attentivement la silhouette non dénuée d'un certain charisme. Kanon secoue la tête :

\- Personnellement, il ne me dit rien.

\- A moi non plus, ajoute Rhadamanthe. J'aurais espéré reconnaître quelqu'un que j'aurais éventuellement pu croiser, il aurait été plus facile de le localiser pour l'empêcher de nuire.

\- Oh, il ne peut pas vous être familier, annonce immédiatement le Chevalier du futur. Grelhart vient d'Anthéma Doralis.

\- Anthéma Doralis ? répète Poséidon avec perplexité. Tu as mentionné une ou deux fois ces mots pendant ton récit, mais je ne connais pas cet endroit.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon font également comprendre qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que lui.

Les doigts de Zeus se sont crispés sur le rebord en marbre du Bassin :

\- Je croyais que ce monde avait été détruit, déclare-t-il en posant un regard interrogateur sur Avenir.

Ce dernier secoue la tête :

\- Il a survécu de justesse, après le départ de la Création et de la Destruction. Il a perdu sa gloire d'antan et la misère s'est installé un peu partout. Grelhart a rassemblé des partisans en clamant qu'ici, sur Terre, ils pourraient recommencer de zéro et avoir une vie meilleure.

\- Attends, attends, intervient Rhadamanthe. C'est quoi cette histoire de « départ de la Création et de la Destruction » ?

\- Et qu'est exactement Anthéma Doralis ? renchérit Poséidon en fixant Zeus.

\- C'est le monde d'origine de Lucéma et Aggelos, répond immédiatement celui-ci.

Le Seigneur des Mers fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu savais donc quelque chose ?!

Le Père des Dieux hoche la tête :

\- Mère m'avait raconté ce que je croyais être une simple légende, elle faisait mention de ce monde et de ses Dieux Primordiaux. J'ai su un jour qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une histoire, quelqu'un est venu compléter ce récit…

Son regard se pose brièvement sur Kanon qui tressaille en comprenant immédiatement. Zeus a rencontré le premier Dragon, son ancêtre et allié d'Aggelos.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que nous n'avons aucune documentation sur eux ? demande Rhadamanthe. Parce qu'ils ne viennent pas d'ici ? Et ils nous sont familiers uniquement parce qu'ils se sont réincarnés dans notre famille ?

Avenir ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais est interrompu par Aiacos qui arrive en courant :

\- Hé ! C'est normal que Pépé ait disparu ?! Je voulais passer le voir, il n'est plus dans l'eau ! Et je n'ai pas trouvé Alba non plus, alors qu'il était parti dans la même direction !

Immédiatement, le groupe échange un regard alerté. C'est à ce moment que Sorrento arrive, essoufflé, accompagné de Sarpédon.

\- Seigneur Poséidon !

L'interpellé pivote immédiatement vers lui, surpris de le voir sur l'Olympe.

\- Je suis allé le chercher, explique Sarpédon tandis que Sorrento met un respectueux genou à terre. Je sentais d'ici sa panique.

\- Que se passe-t-il de si urgent ? Parle ! ordonne le Seigneur des Mers.

\- L'Orichalque ! On a volé l'Orichalque incrusté dans votre trône !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce n'est pas tout…. continue le Guerrier. C'est votre fils… c'est lui qui est venu arracher l'Orichalque de son emplacement !

La stupeur tombe sur le groupe.

Aiacos émet un long sifflement admiratif, puis se met à rire :

\- Dis donc, il s'embête pas le Baba ! Voler carrément le Joyaux des sept mers, c'est pas rien ! Vous êtes sûr que c'est moi la menace et pas lui ?

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin de la Partie 5. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Comme c'est l'été, je vais m'octroyer le mois de juillet et aout pour pouvoir avance le plan et le brouillon de la partie 6. Celle-ci sera postée à partir du 6 septembre. Je posterai un article ici (n'hésitez pas à follow, du coup) pour vous prévenir quand la suite sera en ligne :)**_

 _ **Et la partie 6 sera la dernière, précisons-le. Voilà !**_

 _ **Passez toutes et tous de très bonnes vacances !**_


	20. LA SUITE EST LA

Coucou à tous !

La partie 6 et le premier chapitre viennent d'être mis en ligne ! Comme d'habitude, vous devez pouvoir trouver cette partie en faisant une recherche "Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose - Partie 6"

On se retrouve là bas 3


End file.
